Confusion of Heart: The 10th Quarter Quell
by simplewordplay
Summary: A Glee/Hunger Games/Glee Project crossover. The Rebellion never happened. Thus, the Hunger Games continues. This year, on the 10th Quarter Quell, the Tributes will go into the arena. They will not only face another brutal and bloody Hunger Games, but also heart break, betrayal, and other unexpected twists.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Hunger Games, the TGP contenders, and I obviously don't own our Game maker.**

* * *

><p><em>President Sue Sylvester enters the balcony, waving at the cheering crowds. She walks to the center of the balcony. "Citizens of Panem," she begin her speech. "This year, we'll be celebrating one of the a very important event. The 10<em>_th__ Quarter Quell!"_

_The cheers grow wilder. "Now," President Sylvester says. "Let's read the card, shall we?"_

_A boy walks up to her, holding a wooden chest. He takes a card from the wooden box and give it to President Sylvester. President Sylvester nods. The takes a step back nervously._

_The cheers stops immediately. Everybody was eager to hear what will be the twist this time. "__This year, on the 10__th__ Quarter Quell, to remind the districts that they do not deserve mercy form the Capitol, the tributes in this year Hunger Games are only children who are 16 and 17 years old."_

_The crowd cheers. But apparently, President Sylvester isn't finish. "Also, every district has to send out three tributes instead of two. The tribute can be either a boy or a girl, and no one can volunteer tribute." President Sylvester looks straight to the camera and smiled smugly._

_Then, she walks out with the boy following behind her, leaving the cheering crowds behind her._

I turn the television off and smirk. _The president did a very good job at it._

Suddenly the door of the room swings open. Speaks of the devil, President Sue Sylvester herself walks in. "Ah, President Sylvester," I say. "I just watched the recap of the card reading. I see that everybody is eager for the Game. "

President Sylvester smirk and sit in front of my desk. "Well, yes. You have heard right. People are talking about it everywhere. But sadly, I'm not impress. You see, I don't get your Game idea at all. Care to enlighten me?"

"Sadly, I can't do that," I say. "It is a top secret data. Even as a President, you have no rights to look at it." I lean back and smirk. "Guess you have to wait and see, yes?"

"Alright then," the President says. She stood up and says, "You better make this Game the best."

"Now dear Sue, don't worry," I say. She stiffen, since I call without her title. "After all, I am Ryan Murphy."

The President glares at me. "We'll see," she says. Then without another single word, she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, this is my first Crossover fic, Glee fic, and Hunger Games fic. So sorry if it's a little suckish.**

** So I probably should tell some back story:**

** Peeta and Katniss died on the 74th Hunger Games because of the wolf mutts. So the Victor that year was Cato. Thus, the rebellion never happened. Now, 176 years later, the Game still exist. And this year, in the Quarter Quell, we'll see our favorite Glee characters and TGP contenders trying to survive the Games. Who will win?**

**Okay, I ended up writing a summary -_-". Anyway, please update and I'll update as frequent as I can. But now, please...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Well, no review yet? D: Ah well. After all, the prologue is only introducing the story. **

** Oh, I also forgot to mention this in the prologue, but I won't be doing District 1-12 Reapings. Instead, I'm doing it like this:**

**Reaping: 1, 2, 7  
><strong>

**Train Ride: 3, 11, 12  
><strong>

**Arrival & Chariot: 5, 8, 10  
><strong>

**Interview: 4, 6, 9**

**So now, here's District 1 Reaping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Hunger Games, and The Glee Project contenders.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar Motta, 16 <strong>

"Why hello, sweetie," daddy says when I enter the kitchen. He must've realized the grin plastered on my face, because he asks, "Well, you look happy."

"That's because I have some great news to tell you," I say. I sit across him and start to eat my breakfast.

Daddy raises an eyebrow. "What is it Sugar?"

"I am volunteering for the Quell this year."

Daddy's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" I nod. "But I thought you were never interested in the Games."

"Oh, I do. I just never really tell you," I say sheepishly. "I actually practice every Sunday morning."

"Really?" daddy asks. I nod in reply. "Then you should really finish your breakfast soon and show me what you can do! "

I give daddy my sweetest smile. "Anything for you daddy. After all it is your birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe, 17<strong>

I grab another spear and throw it. It hits the dummy right on the chest. I look at my father. "Well?"

"Not bad," he says.

I furrow my eyebrow and stared at him. "Not bad? But I hit all the dummies," I say, gesturing at the training dummies.

"True," my father says. "But out of 35 spears you throw, 6 of them only hit the legs. So technically, you did not kill 6 tributes right away. You only manage to kill 19 tributes out of 23."

I groan in frustration. That's the downside of having a victor of the Hunger Games as a dad. He always expect me to be the best and give tributes a quick death. I'm not sure why though. Because, personally, I probably make them suffer a little before killing them. I grab another spear and sigh. "Alright, I'll do better this time," I say.

But my father shakes his head. "That was the last one," he said. "The reaping is in an hour."

Oh right, the reaping. I was so focused on the training, I totally forgotten about it.

"And since you're going to volunteer today, you have to look great today,"my father continues. He pats my back. "Now come on, you don't want your mother to wait right?" He smiles and walks away.

I look around the training center one last time. Then, I jog to catch up with my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones, 17<strong>

"So what do you think about this Quell card?" My best friend, Ashlee asks. We're walking to the city plaza for the Reaping.

I shrug. "For the 3 tributes per district, that's quite awesome. Especially that you can't volunteer for the 3rd tribute. Although I don't get why the Capitol only select 16-18 year-old children to play this year. Doesn't really make sense."

"I know right?" Ashlee asks. She furrows her eyebrow and mutters, "Weird. Who's the Head Gamemaker anyway?"

I frown, trying to remember his name. "It's Ray? No. Bryan? No. Ryan?"

Ashlee snaps her finger. "Oh right, Ryan. It's Ryan Murphy."

We finally arrive at the Plaza. Just in time too, because just after we get into the line, Mayor Frost mounts the stage and starts to read the Treaty of Treason. Bored out of our mind, Ashlee and I continue our conversation.

"So, what do you think he only allowed 16-18 years old?" I ask her.

"Maybe he feels pity for the younger children?"

I snort at her answer. "If that's the reason, he wouldn't be the Head Gamemakers. He'll show people he's not like other people from the Capitol: annoying, self-center, cold hearted-"

"Shh," she hushes, glancing around to make sure nobody hear what I said earlier. "Not so loud," she hisses. "If the peacekeeper finds out, they'll kill you."

"Alright, sorry," I mutter. "I'm just stating the obvious. I mean, just look at Dakota. He's just so, annoying and self-centered."

Just as I say that, everybody starts to clap. I turn my attention to the stage, where our escort, Dakota Stanley makes his way to the center of the stage. "Well, speaks of the devil," I mutter. He looks ridiculous, as usual. He dyed every part of his body red, except his hair, which is green.

"Good afternoon District 1,". He says in a squeaky voice. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be in your favor." The audience roars and clap furiously. Dakota smiles in delight. "Now, let's start with the girl, shall we?"

He walks to the girls' bowl and dips his hand in. He fishes a paper from the bottom of the bowl and read it out loud. "Ashlee Johanson."

I look at Ashlee, whose mouth was hung open. But she collect herself and walk to the stage. "Any volunteer?" Dakota asks when Ashlee stands beside him.

Of course, being district 1, lots of people would love to volunteer. 3 girls starts to sprint. But the first one to be on stage was the most unexpected girl ever. As soon as she's on stage, she grabs the mic from Dakota and introduce herself, although I'm pretty sure everybody knows her name already.

"My name is Sugar Motta. I'm Al Motta's daughter and I'm ready to fight," she says confidently when Dakota asks her name. "Also, you look ridiculous," She adds, pointing at Dakota. "Sort of remind me of a tomato."

I snicker at her comment. _Yes he does_.

"I like her," Ashlee whispers. She has just slipped back to the line. "Her comment is just simply genius."

"Excuse me?" Dakota asks, completely insulted.

"Sorry. Aspangers" Sugar says sheepishly.

Dakota stares at her suspiciously. But then, he continue. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, our female tribute, Sugar Motta," he announces. The crowd cheers while Dakota and Sugar shake their hands. "Now," Dakota continues. "Let's see who's our male tribute, shall we?"

He walks to the boys' bowl and dips his hand in. After a while, he fishes out a paper and read it. "Jaden Howl."

I see an 18 year-old boy mounting the stage. He smiles confidently at the crowd. Looks like he really want to go to the Arena badly. _There's no way you're going in boy,_ I think to myself. _Somebody is going to volunteer._ And, of course, I was right.

When Dakota asks for volunteer, half a dozen boys start to race to the stage. But, Sebastian Smythe beat them all. He immediately grab the mic from Dakota. "I'm Sebastian Smythe, male tribute of District 1. I am ready to represent District 1 this year."

The crowd cheers. Sebastian shake Dakota's hands before he take a step back. "Now," pipes up. "Let's see who's our third tribute, shall we?"

He walks to the third bowl. It's two time bigger than the normal bowl. I'm guessing, it's because the bowl has more name than the usual, since it has both girls' and boys' names in it. He dips his hand and fishes out a paper. He open it and read it aloud. "Mercedes Jones."

I feel like somebody just slap me on the face. _Me?_

I manage mount the stage confidently, even though I'm still panicking inside. Dakota shakes my hand. Then he face the crowd once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you Sugar Motta, Sebastian Smythe, and Mercedes Jones, Tributes of District 1!"

_This is going to be one crazy Game._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave some reviews. It'll make me smile :)<strong>


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Glee, and The Glee Project Season 1 Contenders.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, 18<strong>

With a cry, I swing the blade. It cuts off the dummy head in front of me, again. I smirk. _Damn, Puckerman. you're totally ready for the Quell._

I put the blade back to its place and walk to the door. _Let's see. Sword fight? Check. Mace? Check. Spear throwing? Check. So now, it's axe throwing time. _I push the door and starts to make my way to axe throwing room.

The corridor is empty, unlike any other day where you can see children walking in the corridor, go in and out of a room to train, and of course, arguments that usually leads us to hand-to-hand combats. I'm not a surprise though. After all, the reaping is starting in a couple of hours. Everybody had headed home by now, getting ready for the reaping. Not me though. I need last minute training, and turns out I'm not the only one.

_Zap._

I stop in my track and furrow my eyebrow. I turn my head to the source of the voice: Archery training room.

I walk to the room and open the door quietly. A girl is preparing to launch not an arrow, but three arrows at once. Only one girl knows how to do that in the whole district, and that girl is Quinn Fabray.

I lean on a wall with my arm cross. _Let's see if she can hit the bulls eye ._

She takes a deep breath. Then, she releases the string. The arrows flies swiftly.

_Zap, zap, zap_

All three of them hit the bulls eyes.

I clap my hand, and for the first time, she notice that I was there. She frown at me. "What are you doing here Noah?" she asks.

I shrug. "Same reason as you I guess. Last minute practice." I walk closer to her, and I notice that her body stiffen a little. But then she relax a little. "I'm impressed Fabray," I say. "You're trick was really nice. You're actually very feisty and a good fighter. Too bad you use bow and arrows, they're for wimps."

Quinn rolls her blue eyes. "Just because you can't use bow, doesn't mean it's a wimpy weapon. Look at Jesse St. James. He's a victor, and he uses bow and arrows to defense himself."

"Well, yeah. But he's gay," I point out. "So, people who uses bow and arrows are wimps and fags." I pause for a moment. "Okay, and girls too," I add smugly. "But big boys? They fight with heavy stuff. That's the only way to become a legendary victor. Not some girlish victor like Jesse."

Quinn looks at me in disgust. "Wow, you are very sexist, aren't you?"

"Well, Quinny. Don't put it that way. It sounds really bad," I fake a pout. "Let's just say that I think boys, and I mean the tough one, are way better than girls."

Quinn rolls her eyes and snorts. "That's the meaning of sexist you moron," she says.

I raise my eyebrow. "So you think you can do better than me huh?" I challenge her.

Quinn smirks. "Oh, I can do a lot of things a lot more better than you."

I stare at her for a while"Well is that so? Then I dare you to volunteer this year." I ask.

"Oh Puckerman, I am planning to do that," the blonde girl scoffs. "And I'm telling you, I'm going to beat the crap out of you. I can promise you that."

"Oh really? You beat me at the Games? Dream on girl, not gonna happen," I say. "Not in a million year."

"Oh is that so?" Quinn asks. "Then let's see who's going to be the last one standing in the arena, you or me. Do you accept my challenge?"

"Oh Fabray," I say in a mocking way. "You do know that you're asking for your own death right? Because it's obvious that I'm going to kill you later. "

She shoots a venomous look. She walks up to me and hisses on my ear. "Oh, I'll prove you wrong."

I snort and smirk. "Bring it on, blonde."

She storms out of the room, leaving me alone in the room, smirking. _I just love to see that chick fuming._

**Lucy Quinn Fabray, 17**

As soon as I'm home, I storm off to my room and slam the door. _Stupid Puckerman. Stupid Egghead. Stupid Mohawk. Can't believe I dated him for a year._

Throwing myself to my bed, I grab a pillow and scream curses at it. I don't even care whether my parents can hear me or not. I just need to yell at something.

I hear a soft knock at my door. Just as I sit up, the door swings open and my mother steps into the room. "Quinny? Are you okay dear?" she asks.

"Yes mother. I'm fine," I answer with an assuring smile. "I'm just tired from training this morning."

She shakes her head slightly. "I told you not to train this morning," she says kindly.

I chuckle. "Yeah. But I have to train one last time this morning. After all, I am volunteering."

Wrong thing to say. As soon as I mention it, my mother looks at me with concern. She sighs. "You don't have to volunteer, you know that right, sweetheart?"

"I know," I say. "But I want too. I need to. I want to show father that I can make him proud."

"Okay then sweetie. It's just," she trails off. "You remember what happen to your sister right, at the Games? She was chased by a mutt and almost died. Thank god the other tribute died first before the mutts can kill your sister and she became a victor."

_And since that day, she gets all the respect and love from father,_ I think bitterly. But I smile sweetly at my mother. "Don't worry, I'll take care of myself in the arena."

My mother nods slightly. "Okay then," she says softly. She steps out of the room and close the door.

I sigh and glance at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It reads 01:00. I sigh. _Might as well get ready._

I walk to my dresser and pull out a yellow sundress, a white cardigan, and a matching pair of shoes. I look at myself in the mirror and fix my short blonde hair.

"Quinn, are you ready?" my father calls from downstairs.

"I'm coming soon," I call back. I look at myself in the mirror one last time and sigh. _Here I go._

**Lauren Zizes, 17**

"Hey babe."

I stop on my track and turn my head to find my boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. He put his arm around me. "Have been waiting for me."

I roll my eyes. "Oh shut it Puckerman," I say, walking with him to the town plaza. "I wasn't waiting for you. I was just running away."

Puck raise his eyebrow. "Again?" he asks. "What did you do this time?"

I shrug. "Just a few breads. Nothing big," I say casually. I take one of the bread from my jacket. "Want one?"

He smirks. "Don't mind if I do," he says. He snatches it and finish it in less than a minute.

"Let me guess," I say. "You just train this morning?"

Puck grins. "Aw, you know me so well," he says.

I roll my eyes and snort. "It's obvious. You eat like an animal after training."

"Oh Lauren," Puck says. "Just say it: you think I'm hot that way."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"Welcome!" I hear the Mayor says. "Now, for all children from the age 16 until 18 year old, line up in front the stage."

"See ya later babe," Puck says, winking at me. With that, he walks to the 18 year old boys section. Meanwhile, I walk to the 17 year old girls section.

As soon as the lines are form, the Mayor reads gives us a speech about the Dark Days and reads out the Treaty of Treason. Of course I wasn't listening. To pass time, I pickpocket some girls.

When the speech is finally over, our escort Sandy Ryerson takes the stage. "Hello District 2," he says cheerfully. "Happy Hunger Games! Now, are you all excited?"

The crowd cheers in enthusiasm. "Now, now. Let's start the reaping then. Ladies first?"

He walks to the girls' bowl and fishes out a paper. He unfolds it and read it out loud. "Giselle Stuart."

A 16 year old makes her way to the stage with a confident smile on her face. "Any volunteer?" Sandy asks when Giselle stands beside him.

Of course, District 2 being one of the Career District, has a lot of volunteer. The same goes this year. Eight girls racing to the stage, shoving each other. But one girl make her way swiftly to the stage and get on stage first. "My name is Quinn Fabray. I am your tribute this year."

The crowd cheers as Quinn takes a step back. "Now," Sandy says when the cheers died down. "Let's find out our male tribute this year, shall we?"

He walks to the boys' bowl and fishes out a paper. He unfolds it and read it out loud. "John-"

"I volunteer!" I hear my boyfriend says. He's standing on the left wing of the stage. He jogs to Sandy and snatches the mic. "The name's Puck, Noah Puckerman. And I'm your future Victor." He gives Quinn a smug look. The blonde girl only rolls her eyes.

Sandy snatches the mic back and gesture Puck to move back. "Well, looks like somebody is very excited for the Game," he says. "And now, for the third tributes." Sandy walks to the third bowl and snatches out a paper. He unfolds it and reads it out loud. "Lauren Zizes!"

"What the heck?" I say out loud. Sandy, who seems to be annoyed glares at me. So I make my way to the stage and stands beside Puck. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Sandy announces. "Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, and Lauren Zizes, Tributes of District 2!"

As they shake hand, I can see Quinn's determine expression and Puck's cunning and yet, attractive smirk. That can only mean one thing: They made a bet. Then, as Puck shakes my hand, I promise myself to help him win the bet, whatever it is and whatever it takes.


	4. District 7 Reaping

**Here's the last reaping chapter, from District 7! Sorry it's somewhat messy. I mean, I had a really nice plot for this one, but it's just hard writing it down. So... Yeah. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Glee? No. Do I own Hunger Games? No. Do I own any of the Glee Project Contenders? Sadly no. If I do, Damian and Cameron would live next door XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson, 17<br>**  
>I let out a groan as I put the last piece of log. I sweep the sweat on the forehead.<p>

I feel somebody pat my back. I look and find Burt who looks as tired as I am. "That's the last one," he says. "Wanna come inside?"

I shrug. "There's nothing else to do right?"

Burt chuckles and walk into the house, while I follow him behind. The minute I step into the house, I smell it. I sigh. 'Meat.'

"Hey boys," my mom greets when I follow Burt to the kitchen. "You guys hungry?"

"Very," I say. I plop myself on a chair and sigh.

"Then you should be glad," my stepbrother, Kurt says. He walks up to me and give me my food. "It's the wild turkey that we caught yesterday," he says with a smile.

I grin and look at him. "Thanks bro," I say. I begin to eat it. That's how we do things in my family: I help Burt chopping down some trees meanwhile Kurt helps my mother with cooking. Well, he does come with Burt and me sometimes to set traps and snares to catch fishes and other animal, like yesterday.

"And you better finish it too," my mom says. The reaping is starting soon.

I nod. But I didn't continue eating. I just stare at the food, not having the appetite to eat anymore after mom mention the Reaping. I got a feeling about the Reaping this year.

_Don't even think of it Finn. The chances are low. You won't get reaped_

So I sigh and start to eat my lunch.  
><strong><br>Lindsay Pearce, 17**

"Aw come on Linds, you can throw better than that!"

I glare at my brother, Heath. We're in the woods, having my training session. Since he is a victor, he had always train me like crazy. He says it's a way to prepare myself if I ever get reaped. Although the chance of me being reaped is really thin. "Yesterday, you throw better than that," he scolds.

"Would you just shut it," I snap. "I'm not in the mood for you lecture whatsoever about axe throwing. Heck, I'm not even in the mood for training!"

My brother's expression soften. "What? Why?" He asks. He hold my hand and look me in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that-" I trail off. I look at my feet and sigh. "I'm scared. What if I get reaped this year?"

"Hey Linds, look at me." He hold up my chin and look at me. "You're going to be fine. You're going to survive in the arena. I mean, I teach you how to fight with axe. You have a pretty good aim, so you probably good at knives throwing and archery. I've teach you everything about surviving skills: Making fire, setting traps and snares, identifying edible plants. I'm sure you'll be alright."

"But it's still scary," I say. "I mean, I don't want to die just because I got pick to play some stupid game that the Capitol made. I'm still to young."

"Hey, you're a tough and smart girl. You won't die. You will make it." He let go of my hand. "Let's go home. The reaping will start soon."

Our walk home doesn't take that long, only 10 minutes. But today, it feels like hours. Very dreadful hours with silence. When we finally home, I rush upstairs to my room, not even answering my mother's greeting.

I open my dresser to find something to wear, not that I really care about the reaping. After a while, I decide to put on a white tank top, black denim skinny jeans, red cardigan, and a red beret.

I go downstairs and find Heath leaning against the wall casually with his hand crossed. "Hey," he says casually.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"They went to town earlier. They told me to meet up later in the town square," he replies. "So, ready to go?"

I really want to say no, that I'm not ready for the reaping. I just have this feeling that I'm going into the arena, and that makes me feel so... Scared. But instead of telling Heath that, I nod. "Yeah, I'm ready."

**Kurt Hummel, 18  
><strong>  
>I stand in the 18 year -ld section. My eyes wander on the 17 year-olds section to find where Finn is. I find him talking to Bryan Ward, my crush.<p>

Yes people, I'm gay.

Suddenly I have this random flashback about the time I have a crush on Finn. It was long before my father and Carole met. But now thinking about it is just weird, and gross, and makes me shudder.

I shake my head, and with a sigh, I turn my head to the stage, where Mayor Benson is reading the Treaty of Treason. I mentally groan in frustration. _Please let this torture stop._

Thankfully, the mayor did stop reading it. _Finally._ But then, Dalton Rumba, takes the stage. I sigh. _I totally forgot about him._

"Hello District 7," he yells a greeting to the whole District. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, let's not waste time and start the event. Ladies first."

He walks to the girls' bowl and fishes out a paper. He unfolds it and read the name.

"Lindsay Heather Pearce!"

_I know her._

I turn my head to the 17 year-old section and see her. She seems to be dumbfounded for a while. But she finally collects herself and walk to the stage with a confident smile. But I can see it in her eyes that she's as scared as hell.

I furrow my eyebrow. _Lindsay Pearce scared of the Games?_ I find it weird. She is never scared of anything. She's a really tough girl, and she trains with her brother. _Then why should she be scared?_

"Any volunteer?" I hear Dalton yells. Nobody did. So he shakes her hand and she steps back. "And now, for the male tribute." He walks to the boys' bowl and snatches a paper. He unfolds it and read it out loud.

"Kurt Hummel!"

My body stiffen. He called my name.

I command my legs to move, but it seems like they're glued to the ground. In the corner of my eye, I can see a few peacekeeper walking towards me. _Oh no,_ I think to myself. _I'm so dead._

"I volunteer!"

I turn my head to the source of the voice, hoping it wasn't his voice that I heard. But it was. My stepbrother, Finn Hudson, had volunteered for me.

He jogs to the stage, where Lindsay stares at him as if he was insane and Dalton is grinning like crazy. "Ah, a volunteer." He says. "What's you're name, boy?"

"Finn Hudson."

"What?" Dalton asks.

"Finn Hudson," Finn says, a little bit louder.

"I can't hear you."

"FINN HUDSON," Finn finally yells.

The crowd laughs. Even Lindsay, who looks somewhat forlorn just a few minutes ago cracks a smile. I sigh and shakes my head. _Finn Hudson, you just got to love him._

"Alright alright, gee. You don't need to yell," the annoyed Dalton says. They shakes hand and Finn takes a step back. He look at Lindsay, who stands beside him, and gives he a small smile. She smiles back.

"Now," Dalton says. "For the third tribute." He walks to the third bowl and snatches a paper. He unfolds it and read it out loud.

"Kurt Hummel!"

My jaw drops. _He called my name? Again?_

Even though I'm panicking, again, I manage to make myself walk to the stage this time. As I walk, I glance at my father and Carole. She's crying on my father's chest. Meanwhile he wraps his arms around her and tries to soothe her.

As I mount the stage, I can see Finn's expression. The horror and pain in his eyes. Lindsay has her mouth hung open. I sigh and look at Dalton, who is smiling. He shakes my hand. Then, when he lets go of my hand, he announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, Lindsay Pearce, Finn Hudson, and Kurt Hummel; Tributes of District 7!"

As the crowd cheer, I shake my hand with Lindsay. She gives me a smile. "Good luck," she mouths. I return the smile and nod.

Then, I shake hand with Finn. He looks really miserable. "I volunteered for you, so you can take care of mom and Burt. And now you're going to the arena with me. I feel like a failure," he whispers.

I smile sadly and shake my head. "Don't be. We'll find a way to get through this. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Please leave reviews to let me know :)<strong>

**So, this is the last of the Reaping chapters. Next, I'll be posting the Train Ride chapters, starting with District 3. So, stay tuned :D  
><strong>


	5. District 3 Train Ride

**Aha! I got the first Train Ride Chapter! Me so glad, because it includes one of my favorite TGP contenders ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning these amazing things (a.k.a Glee, Hunger Games, TGP and the contenders)? Sadly, no.  
><strong>

** So without further ado, here's LE TRAIN RIDE! (Sorry, I got tumblr fever XP Check it out if you're interested: nerdyandproudofit. tumblr. com I post Hunger Games, Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and many more!)**

**Okay, I'm done.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams, 17<strong>

I extend my arm, trying find my glasses on my bedside table. But I find air instead. I furrow my eyebrow. _Weird._

I slipped my hand under my pillow and find my glasses there instead. I put it on and sit up. A velvet red wall is right in front of me. _Wait a sec, my bedroom wall is grey, not red._

I look around and find that the room I'm in right now is not familiar. _What happen to my room?_ That's when realization hit me.

I was reaped yesterday. And I'm on my way to the Capitol.

"Oh god," I muttered. _I'm going to fight in the Game with other teenagers who are brutal and vicious._

"Now calm down, Artie," I say to myself. "You can do this. You can survive and win. This is going to be really easy." After a few moment of silence, I groan. "Oh who am I kidding, it's going to be way far from easy!"

Suddenly, the door of my compartment swings open. April pokes her head in. From the way she look, I can tell that she's drunk. Really, really drunk.

"Hey hottie."

See? I'm right.

"How are you, hot stuff?" She asks.

"Not that good," I replied.

"That's nice," she slurs.

I furrow my eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing honey," she says. She gives a seductive smile, which to me isn't so seductive. Then she leaves the room.

I stare at the door for a while. _That is one wacko woman. _Then I turn my head to the dresser across the room and sigh. _Here goes nothing._

**Brittany S. Pierce, 18**

As soon as I enter the dining compartment, my eyes widened. I see fancy foods everywhere. Even I, who came from one a rich family, had never see food this much. There are breads from that represent 12 Districts of Panem, sandwiches, coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and other fancy foods.

_Thank god I was here first._ I grab a plate and take some bread rolls rolls and a hot chocolate. I sit on the table and to eat District 4's bread, the fish shaped seaweed bread one. Now, I've eaten District 3 bread rolls every morning for breakfast back home. But District 4's bread is way better. It has more flavor than District 3 ones.

Just when I'm halfway, Artie Abrams walks in. He kinds of creepy, with his mechanical legs that he makes on his own. It makes him look like a robot sent from the future to destroy doesn't look so surprise by the foods. But I guess when you're from the richest family in District 3, it must be normal to see this much food.

He takes a couple of bread rolls and a hot chocolate. Then he sits beside me. Scared, I scoot away from him. He sighs and murmurs, "Good morning to you too Brittany."

We eat in silence for a while. But then, Artie decide to break the silence. "So, how was your sleep last night?"

I shrug. "Fine," I answer curtly. Silence fills the room again.

"Do you like your room?" Artie asks.

"Well, it's nice," I say. "But I like my room at home better."

There's silence fills the room once more. Until...

"Oh my god."

I turn around to find Damian McGinty standing on the dining room entrance with his mouth hung open. He looks kinda cute that way, although I don't get what he's saying most of the time. He uses these weird language that, I think, only i don't understand. He looks at Artie and me in disbelief. "This is our breakfast?"

"Yup," Artie says.

He looked back at the food and stared at them in awe. "Wow, I never see food this much."

Artie laughs. "Well, then get use to it," he says. "In the Capitol, they'll serve food a lot more than this."

"And fancier too," I add.

Damian grabs a plate and takes one each. Then he sits down beside Artie. He eats the bread roll first and chews it slowly. "Oh my god, this thing is amazing."

Artie laughs again. "Let me guess, first time you eat that thing?" Damian nods. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Then you would love the food they'll be serving in the Capitol," I say. "I heard they're really great."

Damian eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup," I say.

"Then I can't wait until we reach the Capitol!"

Artie frowns. "But the sooner we get to the Capitol, the sooner the Game begins."

Damian's expression darkened. "Right," he muttered. "I forgot we're going to the Capitol to kill other children."

I pat his back sympathetically. "Aw, don't be sad Damian," I say. "You don't look cute when you frown."

"Hey, where's Holly and Scooter ?" Artie asks, changing the subject.

As if on cue, out annoyed mentors, Holly Holiday and Scooter Cooper, are usher to the room by our annoying escort, April Rhodes. "Now, now," April says as Scooter, Holly, and herself sit down in front of us. "You guys better tell these kids about the business you did last night."

"Wait," I say confusedly. I look at Scooter and Holly. "You guys did it yesterday?"

I hear Artie groans beside me and bang his head to the table. April eyes widen and glance at my mentors. Damian has his mouth hung open. "Oh my god," I hear him mutter in surprise. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Britt, are you insane?" Scooter, who is only 2 years older than me, yells. Holly gives him the shut-up-and-let-me-deal-with-this-one look.

"No, Brittany. We didn't 'do it' last night," she says calmly. "But we did make some plan for the Game last night."

"Cool," I say. "Does it involve unicorn?"

Once again, Artie groans and bangs his head on the table. Damian stares at me in confusion. Scooter facepalms and groans. He mutters something under his breath, but I didn't really catch what he says. Meanwhile April murmurs about how great unicorns are. Holly shakes her head. "Sadly no. It has nothing to do with unicorn," she says.

I open my mouth to ask whether the plan involves mermaid or not. But Artie cuts him off. "Then what did you guys discuss?" he asks excitedly.

"Well, not much really," Scooter says. "We're still fixing the plans here and there. But one thing for sure: we want you guys to make alliances."

"What?" Artie asks. "Why? I mean, it's pointless to make alliance right? In the end only one of 24 of will be crown as a Victor."

"True," Holly says. "But it will be much easier if you make alliance. Easier for you to get food, easier for you to stay away from the Careers. It's even better if you can join their pack. The chance of you becoming a Victor would be much bigger."

Artie murmurs something about how the plan seems stupid, but he doesn't say it out loud. So I asks, "You mean, we should try to make alliance with the Careers?"

Scooter shrugs. "Not exactly. I'm just saying it would be way better if you're in the pack, but doesn't mean you have to."

Damian nods. "What else?" He asks.

"Well," Holly says. "I know you guys will probably focus on fighting skills on training days. But don't forget that you have to train your surviving skills too."

"Okay then," Artie says. "What about later when we arrive in the Capitol? How do you handle the Capitol people? You know, dealing crazy stylist and prep teams like..." He glances nervously at April, who's busy playing with her bottle. Then he adds, whispering. "... Like her?"

Scooter snorts. "Believe me kid, even I don't know the answer to that."

"Well, I do," Holly says with her mischievous smile. "Just be patience and keep the urge to beat them up."

We all laugh. Well, us tributes and mentors are laughing. Our poor escort just frowns. "What are you guys laughing about?" April asks.

"Nothing April," Holly says, trying to hide the smugness in her tone. "Nothing at all." After we all calm down, Holly takes a deep breath and continues. "Alright then," Holly says. She claps her hands once and smiles at us. "I guess that's all for now."

"Does that mean we can go to our compartment?" Damian asks.

"Yes you can," Holly says.

"Okay then," Damian says as he stands up. "Then I'll be in my compartment then if we need to discuss anything else."

With that, he leaves the room.

**Damian Joseph McGinty, 17**

I close my compartment door and lean against it. I don't feel that good, I don't know why. It might be the fancy breakfast. After all, I never eaten those foods in my whole life. Not even District 3 bread rolls. My family is way too poor to afford them.

Or maybe it's because Brittany mentioned about 'it'. I mean, seriously. Who mention those kind of things while we're eating? It's gross and very, very disturbing.

Then I realize. It's not because of the food or the thing Brittany said. It's because Artie mentioned the Game. _The Hunger Games,_ _where you are forced you to kill 23 children or die just to entertain the Capitol,_ I think bitterly. _The thing that I hate the most in this entire world._

I groan and bang my head on the door once. That's when the memory that I dreaded the most floods back into my mind. _Oh no. Not now, Damian. _I close my eyes, trying to do something I've been trying to do for a year: forgetting the memory, forever. But it didn't work. It ended up playing in my head.

_"Why?" the blonde girl asked me, tears streaming down her face. "Why didn't you volunteer?"_

_"I'm sorry Jenna. But I- I can't," I said. "I can't volunteer. I mean, what about my family? I need to help my parents with their work. Or else, my family can't afford our needs. They'll be starving to death."_

_"But you promised," Jenna said. "You said that you'll always be there for me, to protect me from anything in the world. And now you're just going to let me go to the arena by myself with 23 other children trying to kill me?"_

_"Jenna, I'm so sorry. But-"_

_"You know what? Just forget it. I think it's better to end this."_

_My eyes widened in surprise. "What? No Jenna, please don't do that. I love you."_

_She shook her head. "No, please don't say that. I- I just can't hear it from you. Not after you broke your promise to me. Beside, I don't think I'll survive this. So I think it's better for us to go our own way."_

_I was taken aback for a little while. "Jenna, don't say that," I said. She looked down and shook her head sadly. Just then, two Peacekeepers approached me. "Jenna," I said, my eyes started to fill with tears. "Please don't do this Jenna. Don't break up with me," I pleaded. "I know you'll survive. You- You'll-"  
><em>

_"Damian. Just... go. Please?" she asks pleadingly._

_"But-"_

_"That's enough kid," one of the Peacekeeper said. "You heard the girl. Just go."_

_"But I-"_

_"That's it," the other Peacekeeper said impatiently. He nodded to his partner. Both of them hauled me and forced me to go out of the room. I struggled, trying to free myself from them. But their grip were to firm._

_They literally threw me out of the room. I saw Jenna, crying on the velvet couch before one of the Peacekeeper slammed door on my face._

_On that moment, I knew I will regret the moment. And I did. A few nights later, I watch a vicious girl from District 2 tortured and killed her. That night, I cried myself to sleep, blaming myself for her death, and even now, it still haunts me in my sleep.  
><em>

I open my eyes and found myself sitting on the ground, still leaning against the door. Tears are streaming down my cheek. My hands gripping my hair out of frustration. I quickly wipe them off and stand up._ No, Damian. You can't dwell on the past now. You have to focus on surviving the Game. So you can go back home and feed your family. _

I walk to the mirror and stare at my reflection. My brown hair is a mess, my clothes are crumpled, and my eyes are damp. I rush to my dresser and grab a new shirt and a pair of trouser. After putting them on, I comb my hair. Then, I wash my face to make it look somewhat fresher. Although I don't think it did much help.

"Damian," I hear April calls outside my compartment. "We're going to arrive in 5 minutes. Better get out from you room and join the others!"

"Okay," I tell her. As April walks away, her high heels clinking against the ground, I look at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. I stare at it for one last time and sigh. "Here I go."

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Too much drama on Damian's flashback? Tell me what you think by reviewing.<strong>

**Oh, has anybody seen the Hunger Games movie yet? Cause I haven't (probably tomorrow), and I heard it's really really awesome.  
><strong>

**Also, a little survey:**

**What's your favorite TGP & Glee pairing (You can mention more than one pairing)?**

**Please answer the survey because it might be helpful for the story. So, until the next chapter (Which is coming real soon, since all I need to do is type it with Word)!**


	6. District 11 Train Ride

**I'm back!**

**And I just watch the Hunger Games. It was really AWESOME! I don't really want to spoil it, since there's a possibility that some of you haven't watch it. So I'm just going to say this: Great action, cool stunts, hilarious, it sticks to the plot in the book. Also, Josh looks hot XD  
><strong>

**Anyway, here's another chapter! It's the Train Ride from District 11!**

**Disclaimer: Nah. Me don't own Glee, TGP, and Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang, 17<strong>

I mentally groan and facepalm. The view in front of me is simply disturbing: Our escort, Terri, is flirting with one of my mentor, William Schuester, and his girlfriend and my other mentor, Emma Pillsbury, is watching uncomfortably_. __God, this is so annoying. _I glance at my District Partners, Becky Jackson and Cameron Mitchell. Becky seems to enjoy the drama. As for Cameron, I don't think he pays any attention to what's going on. He's just staring at the floor, thinking about something, I guess.

Suddenly, there's an announcement. "Attention to all the passenger. We are having sme minor malfunction. So we will have to stop and fix it. Thank you. Then the train stops.

Terri gasps. "A malfunction? Oh no, this will effect all the schedule." She stands up and winks at Will. "I'll see you later," she says. Then she leaves.

"Well," Will says after Terri left. "This is going to take a pretty long time. So if you guys want to go to your compartment or anything else, just go ahead."

I immediately stand up and rush to the train exit. Once there, I slide the door open and take a deep breath. _Oh god, I love fresh air._ I plop myself to the ground and enjoy the view. Green fields and hills. There's some trees, mostly apple trees, with juicy and tasty looking fruit.

"The view is nice, huh?"

I turn around and find my District partner, Cameron. He's leaning against the train door frame, smiling at me. "It reminds you of District 11?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "It kinda looks like home very much. But back there, there's a lot more trees, and a lot more crowded."

"Yeah. Since everybody's working." He walks up to me and plop himself right next to me. "I remember when I had to work at the Orchard 6 years ago," he says. "Sitting on the branch of the tree, whistling and enjoying the breeze. Picking the juiciest fruit. And of course, meeting Macy." As he said the last part, his expression sadden.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

Cameron sighs and stares at the distance. There's a long silence before he asks, "Have you ever wonder what our lives will be like if the Hunger Games doesn't exist?" I raise my eyebrow and look at him. But I didn't say a word. So he continues. "I mean, what if there was a rebellion and the Capitol falls many years ago. Will there be Hunger Game? Will we live in peace at our own home and doesn't have to worry about starving to death?"

There's silence between us as I think about what he said. "Honestly, I never think of it. But I'm pretty sure that's what happen if there were a rebellion. But then again, we might not be born if the rebellion exist, since it'll effect everybody's life."

"True, it's just-" Cameron trails off. He sighs and says, "The Games ruins my life. The Capitol ruins everything. And I'm just tired of it."

"Well, I believe things happened for some reasons. So, the Capitol ruined your life. But who knows? Maybe fate has some weird twisted plan for you."

"Yeah, I know. I do believe that things happened for reasons," he says. "But, I'm just tired being the victim of their heartless acts."

"But there's nothing much we can do right?" I ask.

Cameron opens his mouth to say something, but was cut of by somebody else. "Hey guys, Come on," Will says. "The train is fixed and we're ready to continue."

"Okay," I say. He nods and went back inside.

Cameron stands up and offer his hand to help me stand up. I accept it. "Thanks," I say, when I'm standing.

He smiles and nods. Without another word, he goes back inside. I take one last look at the field before following him into the train.

**Cameron Mitchell, 18**

I sit on a chair in my compartment, thinking about what Tina said earlier. My head leaning against the window beside my chair. I watch the view outside as we zoom past them, straight to the Capitol.

I still can't believe how my luck turns one hundred and eighty degrees. I mean I'm pretty sure everything was just fine and perfectly normal. But then the Reaping day came, and I got reaped.

But the worst thing that happened to me wasn't the reaping ceremony. It happens after it. Memory starts to flood back into my mind.

_No, Cameron, _the voice in the back of my head scolds_. Don't think about that. Not now. You need to focus on the Game._

But I can't help myself. As I stare blankly at the view, the painful scene starts to play in my head.

_I was sitting on the couch in the Justice Building, unconsciously tapping my foot. My family has visited me a while ago. But the visit didn't take a long time. The Peacekeeper said that they took 'too much time' on visiting, so he ushered him out. My best friend, Chris Dowell came in after them. But his visiting time was even shorter than my family's. That means only one person left that hadn't visit me, and I really need that one person visit to support me._

_Just then, she entered the room. She gave me a sad smile and waved her hand a little. "Hey."_

_"Hi Macy," I said, smiling at her. "I've been waiting for you."_

_She smiled. "I know you," she said simply. She walked to the couch and sat beside me. There was an awkward silence for a while. She looked down at her feet, meanwhile I'm furrowed my eyebrow, deciding whether it's a good idea to go on with my plan. 'It's you're last chance Cam,' I thought to myself. 'And you'll have an even bigger reason to survive. It'll boost me up when I'm down later right? When I'm down, I'll get one look at my token, and I'll be feeling better.' I finally decide to do with my original plan.  
><em>

_"I have something to tell you," Macy and I said in unison._

_"Well, you go first," Macy said. "Mine can wait, I guess."_

_I nodded and sighed. I smiled and gazed into her eyes. "Macy, do you remember when we first met?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "It was a few years ago, we were only 12 back then. It was a very beautiful autumn day. I was just walking past the Orchard, since I'm going home. That's when I heard somebody sing a song beautifully. I looked up, since the voice came from above me, and founded you sitting on the tree and singing a song. You were looking at the distance. But then, you glance down, and smiled at me. You greeted me and invited me to sit with you on the tree. I did and we talked about things. And since then, we became best friend. Well, that is until we're 15, when we started to date."_

_"Yeah," I said. "So it has been years of ups and downs that we went through together. Three years of love and happiness. Thanks to you, I find happiness that I can never find when I'm around anybody else. So Macy, I know it's too soon. But..." I get down on my knee and pulled out a little box from my pants back pocket. I opened it and it revealed a ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_Macy seemed to be very surprised. She tried to form a word from her mouth. "Cameron, I- I-"_

_"I know. I'm not surprised if you think it's kind of weird that I propose now, since we're only 18 and I'm going to be in the Game. But, I'll come back for you. I promise."_

_"Cameron," she said softly. We gazed into each other eyes for a while. Then, she closed the box and looked down, shaking her head. "I- I can't."_

_I was taken a back for a while. I raised from knee and sat beside her, holding her hand. "Wh- Wha- Why?"_

_"My father, he- After the reaping, my father said that we better end our relationship to avoid any heartbreak if- If you didn't make it. He doesn't approve our relationship anymore."_

_"But, I promise I'll come back," I said. "I can survive! I know I can."_

_"But my father doesn't think so," Macy said. "And since he doesn't approve our relationship anymore, he wants us to end it."_

_"But Macy-"_

_"That's it girl," a Peacekeeper said. "Time for you to leave."_

_"Can you just give us a little more time?" she said to him. The peacekeeper opened his mouth to object, but Macy cut him off. "Please sir?"_

_He sighed. "Alright. I'll give you a minute," He grumbled and walked away. Macy turned back and gazed into my eyes. Then, she leaned down and kissed me._

_I cupped her cheek, which is wet because of tears. I can taste the cinnamon when my lips interacts with her soft lips. The way she kissed me, it was so gentle and caring. It somehow also showed how much she is in pain and how desperate she is._

_When we finally broke apart, we gaze into each other eyes. Her eyes were red and damp. Tears streaming down her cheek. "Good bye Cam," she whispered. She stood up. "Good luck."_

_With that, walk out of the room without looking back. She left me in the room, feeling lonelier than ever._

I pull out my leather necklace that has the engagement rings and stare at it. The ones that was supposed to symbolize our engagement. But now, it's just another trigger to a really painful memory that I have to leave behind. I stare at it, wondering what will happened if I didn't get reaped. Will she still accept my proposal? Will we be having a celebration with our families and friends right now? Can I still hold her hand, gaze into her eyes, hear her laugh, sing with her and feel her soft lips?

_Stop thinking about it Cam,_ a voice in the back of my mind scolds. _You will only torture yourself even more._

A knock snaps me back to reality. I wipe away the tears from my cheek and tuck in my leather necklace hurriedly. I sigh and turn my head to the door. "Just come in," I say.

The door swing open and a head pokes in. It's Becky Jackson's head. I clench my fist. I can't believe the Capitol send a girl with mental disability to play in the Hunger Games just to entertain themselves. It really is a cruel world where we live in.

"Hey Cammie," she says. "Terri told me to get you. Dinner is ready."

I smile at her. "Sure Becky," I say. "Thanks for the notice."

Becky nods. "Sure Cammie," Becky says. Then she leaves me alone.

I sigh and pull the leather necklace again and stare at the rings again. I close my palm and close my eyes. "I'll win this Game," I say to myself. "Then, I'll go home and get Macy back."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I suck at writing kissing scene. Ah well, that is the first kissing scene I've ever write...<strong>

**Anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? Too sappy? Just let me know by pressing the blue button bellow vvv**

**Anyway, the survey is still on: What's you're favorite Glee & TGP pairing? (It may effect the story~)**

**Until the next chapter then! =D  
><strong>


	7. District 12 Train Ride

**A/N: Me? Owning Hunger Games, Glee, and TGP? Nah. But that would be very very awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Samuel Larsen, 18<span>**

_There's only one thought in my mind right now: Run._

_I glance back. A pack of wolves are still chasing me. I force myself to run faster. I keep on running, until I trip in a root._

_Frantically, I push myself up. I manage to get back on my feet. But a wolf tackles me. I fall again, the wolf pinning me to the ground. I start to trash, trying to get up. I ended up looking at the wolf eyes. Big mistake. Those piercing blue eyes are paralyzing me. The wolf snarl. Then, he attack me._

I wake up with a start. I'm panting and sweats are dripping from my face. Looking around, I find myself sitting on a bed with red velvet walls and sigh in relief. _It was just a dream._

I stand up and open the curtain of my compartment. The sun shines brightly, which I find somewhat offending. I mean, I'm on my way to the Capitol with a chance getting killed by some brutal kid, and my family back at the Seam will have to starve to death. Oh yeah, that is something I should celebrate.

Suddenly, somebody is banging on my door. Cursing under my breath, I rush to the door and open it. My escort, Ken Tanaka, is standing in front of me. "Yes?" I ask him.

"Good. You're finally awake," Ken says. He looks at me from head to toe disgustingly. "Now, you better hurry up and dress yourself up. We are going to arrive in 3 hours and we haven't even watch the Reaping recap."

I shrug. "Sure," I say. Ken opens his mouth to say something, but I swing the door shut right on his face. I smirk as my escort yells at me from the other side of the door. "Whatever you say," I say shout at him.

**Rachel Berry, 17**

Think of something awkward that has ever happened in your life. You got one? Well, now times it by 10. That's how I feel right now, sitting in between Shelby Corcoran, my female mentor and biological mother, and Leroy Berry, my male mentor and my gay father, who, at first, were ignoring each other but later bickering at each other instead of discussing our Game plan. Add my psycho crusher, Jacob Ben Israel, who's staring at me in a really creepy way. "Oh god," I groan, but nobody hear it because of my mother and gay dad's arguement. _Can somebody just end this misery?_

"Sorry I'm late guys."

Samuel Larsen, who was eating a bread, walks into the room. He walks to a chair and sit on it. I gives him the thank-you-for-saving-me-from-going-completely-insane look. He raises an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't asks what I mean. Instead, he asks, "Where's Ken?"

"I'm here," Ken says. "I was just taking the tapes." Ken stops in his track and glares at Samuel. "You can't eat in the rec room," he says.

Samuel smirks at him. He stuffs the rest bread into his mouth and look at Ken innocently. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asks while chewing the bread.

Ken stares at him in disgust. "You disgusting hobbit," he says, causing Samuel to raise an eyebrow. Ken walks to the television and put in the tapes. The seal of Panem appears an the anthem starts to play, filling the room. Ken sits down. As soon as the anthem stops playing, the reaping begins, starting with District 1.

Surprisingly, their tributes aren't... Bulky. They have snobby two tributes named Sugar Motta and Sebastian Smythe. The extra tribute, I think her name is Mercedes Jones, doesn't act like a typical Career. She doesn't look like one either. So, District 1 might be easy to handle.

Next, is District 2. Their reaping was normal, with a lot of teenagers racing to get to the stage before the other does. In the end they're sending a blonde girl with athletic body named Quinn Fabray, a boy with weird haircut named Puck, Noah Puckerman, and a feisty girl named Lauren Zizes.

After that, District 4 reaping comes up. "Careers," I hear my father mutters next to me. "They always had the reaping first because they think they're the best."

"Capitol pets," I hear my mother murmurs in agreement. This cause Ken to shoot her a murderous look.

I sigh. _That's it. My mentors are embarrassing and my escort is moody. Can this goes any worse? _

I start to take mental notes on the tributes again. There's a blonde boy with a big mouth named Sam Evans, a very confident girl named Santana Lopez, and a happy-go-lucky girl named Hannah Mclalwain. "Okay guys," Leroy says. "I don't suggest you to team up with them."

"What do you mean?" Ken roars. "They're the best chance for these kids to win."

"But these kids are brutal," Shelby says calmly. "I think there's a possibility that they're going to kill them at night. You know that Careers usually play dirty."

Ken curses under his breath. I roll my eyes. _Sheesh, grouchy much?_

Next is District 3 Reaping. Nothing really interesting. Just a nerd named Arthur 'Artie' Abrams, a boy with a weird accent (and it's not Capitol's accent either) named Damian McGinty, and a completely clueless girl named Brittany S. Pierce.

Then, District 5 Reaping comes up. There's an athletic looking boy named Matt Rutherford, a girl with crazy look named Suzy Pepper, and a petite girl named Sunshine Corazon.

"Those guys doesn't seem like a great threat," Samuel says.

Leroy shrugs. "Don't judge a book by its cover," he says.

District 6 Reaping comes next. They have a girl named Pedleton Thompson and a couple named Bryce Ross-Johnson and Mckynleigh Abrahams. "Oh my god," I murmur. "I can't believe they have to face each other in the arena."

"Yeah," Shelby agrees. "Too bad. They look like they're in love with each other."

Then, District 7 Reaping comes up. They have a Victor's sister named Lindsay Pearce, a boy with porcelain skin named Kurt Hummel and a tall handsome boy that caught my eyes. His name is Finn Hudson. A smile form on my lips. _Well, he looks cute._ Jacob, who realized the way I look at the Finn boy, huffs and crosses his arm. He mutters something about how stupid that 'Frankensteen' is.

Then, District 8 Reaping starts. They have two boys who dressed fashionably named Blaine Anderson and Alex Newell and also a girl who looks like 10 named Ellis Wylie.

"Wait," Ken says, utterly confuse. "I thought the age length this year is 16-18."

"That's a 17 year old girl, you idiot" Samuel says, rolling his eyes. "She only looks younger than she supposed to."

Ken, being grouchy as ever, mumble about how Samuel has no manners. I snicker. _I'm starting to like his attitude._ Samuel smiles smugly at me and winks. Then, he watches the reaping.

Then, District 9 comes up. They have a boy named Anthony Rashad, a very short boy named Matheus Fernandez, and a very skinny girl named Marissa Von Bleicken. I hear Samuel gasps when he saw the girl. I furrow my eyebrow and look at him. "She looks very sick and skinny," Samuel murmurs.

Next, District 10 reapings start. Nothing really interesting, really. Just a couple athletic looking guy named Mike Chang, a weird by with a weird name named Gavroche Reighton and a feisty girl named Emily Vasquez. Same goes for District 11. A lanky boy named Cameron Mitchell, a shy girl named Tina Cohen-Chang, and a girl with mental disability named Becky Jackson. Lastly, District 12 Reaping comes up. I see myself mounting the stage nervously, Jacob's jaws drops when his name was called, and Samuel bewilderment expression when his name was called out. Finally, the Anthem starts to play once more. When it finally finish, Leroy turns the television off. "Well then," he says. "Any idea for any possible alliance?"

"I'm still thinking about it," Samuel answers shortly.

Leroy nods and look at me. "Me too," I say.

Then, Leroy looks at Jacob. He thinks for a while. Then he has a stupid grin on his face and look at me. "Would you like to form an alliance?" Jacob asks me. He smiles hopefully at me.

"No!"

His smile falls. "Oh," he says, disappointedly. "Okay then."

"Well, okay then," Shelby says. "Don't make a rash decision. Watch them closely on Training days. Try to find everyone strengths and weaknesses. And when you feel like you find something that might be a good ally, try to form an alliance with them."

The three of us nods. "Now," Ken says. "I hope you guys ready. Because we're arriving at the station in 5 minutes."

I sigh. _And the craziness begins._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this one doesn't really have background story and all. I just can't find a nice one to put in. But at least, now we have an 'official' tribute list. Here it is:<strong>

**District 1 (Luxury Items)**

**Male- Sebastian Smythe (17)**

**Female- Sugar Motta (16)**

**Extra- Mercedes Jones (17)**

**District 2 (Masonry)**

**Male- Noah 'Puck' Puckerman (18)  
><strong>

**Female- Lucy Quinn Fabray (17)**

**Extra- Lauren Zizes (17)**

**District 3 (Technology)**

**Male- Arthur 'Artie' Abrams (17)**

**Female- Brittany S. Pierce (18)**

**Extra- Damian Joseph McGinty (17)**

**District 4 (Fishing)**

**Male- Sam Evans (17)**

**Female- Santana Lopez (17)**

**Extra- Hannah Mclalwain (18)**

**District 5 (Power & Electricity)**

**Male- Matt Rutherford (17)**

**Female- Sunshine Corazon (16)**

**Extra- Suzy Pepper (17)**

**District 6 (Medicine & Transportation)**

**Male- Bryce Ross-Johnson (18)  
><strong>

**Female- McKynleigh Abrahams (18)  
><strong>

**Extra- Pedlenton Thompson (18)**

**District 7 (Lumber)**

**Male- Finn Hudson (17)**

**Female- Lindsay Heather Pearce (17)**

**Extra- Kurt Hummel (18)  
><strong>

**District 8 (Textiles)**

**Male- Alex Newell (18)**

**Female- Ellis Wylie (18)**

**Extra- Blaine Anderson (17)**

**District 9 (Grain)**

**Male- Anthony Rashad (17)**

** Female- Marissa Von Bleicken (18)**

**Extra- Matheus Fernandez (18)  
><strong>

**District 10 (Livestock)**

**Male- Michael 'Mike' Chang (18)**

**Female- Emily Vasquez (18)**

**Extra- Gavroche Reighton (17)**

**District 11 (Agriculture) **

**Male- Cameron Mitchell (18)**

**Female- Becky Jackson (16)**

**Extra- Tina Cohen-Chang (16)**

**District 12 (Coal)**

**Male- Jacob Ben Israel (16)**

**Female- Rachel Berry (17)**

**Extra-Samuel Larsen (18)**

**Well, it's official! :) And with that being said, I probably should mention that I used the 'draw-a-name-from-a-hat' to decide who's going to be the Victor. So, the decision is based by luck. **

**The poll is still on: What's your favorite pairing on Glee and TGP? Again, it might affect the story.**

**And now I'm out!  
><strong>


	8. District 5: At the Remake Center

**A/N: I don't own TGP casts, Glee, or Hunger Games. Because if I do, I'll make Harmony transfer to McKinley, Peeta wouldn't be Hijacked, and I would be spending my time with the glee casts ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Rutherford, 17<strong>

I stand in the room, completely naked with 2 men and a woman surrounding me. I do find it kind of awkward, but I didn't protest, since I don't want to upset them. "I like you're body," the woman, Ailee, says. "It's so build and muscular."

"Um, thanks," I say. "I do exercise a lot back home."

"Well, let's see," the man with electric yellow eyes named Octavos says. "You' don't have any scar that we need to cover, your hair do is fine, and you're not that hairy." He shrugs and look at his friends. "So, just wash him up?"

The other man, the one with a moss green hair named Horton, nods. "Let's do that."

Ailee rushes to the bathroom, meanwhile Horton and Octavos gather scented oil and a towel. "Now, come on. To the bathroom," Octavos says as he ushers me, with Horton following closely behind.

When I enter the bathroom, I see a bathtub filled with water. I turn around to my prep team. "Okay, thanks guys," I say. I wait for them to go outside, but they just stand there, staring at me. "Aren't you guys going out?"

"What? No. Don't be silly," Horton says. "We're going to bath and thescrub you. So you better get in there now."

I sigh and get inside the tub. My prep team begin to scrub me while talking to each other about a brand of cosmetic. All I can do is sigh. _This is just ridiculous._

**Sunshine Corazon, 16**

I'm alone in a room, a rope covering my body. My prep team has just finish prepping me out. After what seems to be hours of ripping hair off my body and polishing my nails, they leave me alone here to wait for my stylist. It's really nice, to be alone finally. My prep team didn't stop talking when they were doing their job, which I found very annoying.

At first, I only sit on a couch. Out of boredom, I walk towards the window in front of me and stand there. Capitol is huge and has lots of colorful skyscrapers. I think grimly about how the Capitol waste all the money just for a ridiculous building and fashion, meanwhile the people in the 12 Districts have to work their butt off just to get food.

Just then, the I hear the grand door open. I turn my head and see a woman who, I suppose, is my stylist walks in. She looks young, around 23, and surprisingly normal. Blonde wavy hair, blue eyes with fair skin. She smiles at me. "You didn't expect me to look like this?" she asks.

I furrow my eyebrow. "Not really, no. I was expecting somebody with poofy colorful hair, tattoo all over her face, or something like that."

"Well, my sense of fashion is different from the other," she says. "My name is Ella. I'm kinda new in this thing."

I raise my eyebrow. "Wait, aren't new stylist assigned to style District 12?"

Ella shrugs. "Well, yes. But they did assigned me to style you. I think somebody else has taken that spot."

I nod. "Okay then," I say.

"So, you're enjoying the view?" Ella asks, changing the subject.

"Not really," I say bluntly. "I was just thinking about how the Capitol have these fancy thing meanwhile the Districts are struggling to fulfill their needs."

I was expecting her to gasp and start to rambling about 'disrespectful I am' and those kind of things. But she only nods. "I guess I can see your point." I guess she sees my confused expression, because she says, "I used to live in one of the district. District 8."

I stare at her with wide eyes. "Really?" I ask. "How can you get a job here?"

"Well, it's a really funny story really. You know Jean Sylvester right?"

"Yeah," I say. "She's President Sylvester's sister right?"

Ella nods. "That's right. Well, one day, she and President Sylvester visited District 8. They were passing my boutique when Jean spotted dresses and love them immediately. Then, she asked me to move to the Capitol and work for her. You know, make dresses for her on special occasion. Then, this year, they are short on stylist. So they decided that I should be the stylist this year."

I nod. No wonder she's so simple. "Okay then," I say. "So, what's next?"

"Well," she says, smiling at me. "I'm going to show you you're dress." She walks to a wardrobe and pull out a black tight dress.

"Well, I'm not complaining or anything. But isn't that a little bit too simple for the Capitol's taste?"

"Well, honey. I'm not finished," Ella says. She presses something on the back of the dress and soon enough, I hear a buzzing noise and lights flicker on the dress. It forms lightnings, zapping around the dress.

I grin and look at my stylist. "I like it," I say.

"I know you will," she says, smiling. "Now, let's put that on you. Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. That's it. Sorry it's really short. I have no idea what to write for this chapter, so... yeah.<strong>

**Anyway, please review! :D**

**P.S: Le poll is still on- Who's your favorite TGP and Glee pairings? (Might affect the story :])**


	9. District 9: At the Remake Center

**Disclaimer: I'm owning Hunger Games, Glee, and the Glee Project cast? Hell to the no!**

* * *

><p><strong>Matheus Fernandez, 18<strong>

I simply hate my prep team and stylist. They are just annoying. Very, _very_ annoying.

As soon as I arrive at the Training Building, my prep team, which consist of a female and two males, usher me to the remake room. "Now, now," the purple headed female, Mallie, says in a squeaky voice with her stupid Capitol accent. "Let's do some make over to this dwarf."

I glare at Mallie. "My name is Matheus," I grumble.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Mallie says. She turns to face his two co-workers. "Now Dustin, I want you to do his toe. Craigh, I want you to wax his body. I'm going to try to do something to his hair." They both nods. Soon, they starts to do their works, chattering about jewels, the 'coolest' haircuts, and fish sticks (don't ask why). Finally, after hours of torture, they finally leave me alone in the room. "Good," I say to myself. "Finally I got some time alone." Just as I said that, a blue man with a lighter shade of blue hair hurriedly walks in while checking something on papers he's holding. I sigh. _It's only the beginning Matheus. Only the beginning._

"Hello, how are you?" he asks, without even looking at me. But before I can respond, he keeps talking. "Why, I'm fine. thank you for asking. Now, I'm Avon. And what's your name? Oh wait. It's Matheus. Nevermind that." He finally looks up from the papers. He looks at me and frowns. "You're short," he says bluntly.

I sigh. "Yeah. Get that a lot," I mumble.

"But do not worry. Because, thank god, they've told me that you're short. I can just fit you with the backup outfit. So now, just get into the changing room. Your outfit is waiting." I furrow my eyebrow, utterly confused. But before I ask anything else, he makes a shooing gesture. "Go," he says.

"Fine," I grumble, getting into the changing room. Now, I'm not those kind of guy who gets picky on what I wear whatsoever. But my outfit is just ridiculous and an embarrassment. It's red and shaped like a box. There's a picture of a bowl on the bottom edge of the box filled with milk and little things. I don't know what food it is. It looks unfamiliar. Thinking positively, I keep telling myself I won't look so ridiculous on me. But apparently I'm wrong.

Groaning, I walk outside the changing room and found Avon, sipping a cup of tea. He looks up at me and purses his lips. "Well, that is not how I picture it will be."

I groan and facepalm. "What the heck am I supposed to be?" As an answer, he pointed to my chest. I look down and found a writing. "Lucky Charms," I read aloud. "Okay, what in the world is Lucky Charms?"

"It's a thing called cereal," Avon replies. "The Capitol just found out that these 'cereals' are very famous among our ancestor. They eat it for breakfast. Right now, they're trying to find a recipe to them and remake them. But one thing we know for sure, is that it is made out of grain."

"Great, so I'm supposed to be a food from the past?"

Avon nods, grinning. "That's right," he says.

I really want to start screaming at him. But then, I remember my mentor, Nick, says that if my stylist has decide what he wants me to wear, I better not protest. So I sigh and mumble. "Fine. I'm going out then. Since we are finish."

"Well, not quite yet," he says. He presses a button from a remote. In a few second, a man walks in the room, holding a box. He puts the box on a table and pulls out a shot syringe.

"Whoa, what the heck," I say. "What in the world is that."

"A shot you need to take," he says. "Now give me your arm."

Sighing, I hold out my arms.

**Marissa Von Bleicken, 18**

I remove the tissue and look at the shot mark on my arm. They've injected something into my body. What is it? I'm not sure. When I ask the woman who injects it into my body, she says that I don't need to know about it. The Gamemaker told him to give it to me. _I wonder why..._

"Hey Marissa," I hear Matheus greets.

"Hey Matheus," I greet back. I turn my head to him. "Whoa," I say, as soon as I see his outfit. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A box of cereal," he murmurs. He must have realized how confuse I am, because he sighs and starts to explain. "It's a thing our ancestor eat for breakfast. One of the famous cereal brand back then is Lucky Charm," he points on his chest, where 'Lucky Charms' written on the outfit. He sighs and makes a hand gesture. "So, here I am."

I nod. "As a Lucky Charm?"

"As a Lucky Charm," he confirms. He looks at me in awe and says, "I like your outfit."

I look down at what I'm wearing: a white and gold chiton, a leather sandals, and a wreath of wheat. "Oh, thanks," I say. "My stylist says I'm supposed to be a goddess of wheat and agriculture, Demeter. It's an ancient belief," I explain.

"Wow," my district partner says. "I think our stylist loves ancient stuff." We both laugh.

"Hello." Matheus and I turn our heads and found a brunette boy, standing and smiling at us. He's wearing all black with lights twinkling all over his body and lines connecting it to one another. I know I've seen him in the reaping recap, but I can't remember what District he's from or even his name. All I remember is he has a really weird accent, but it's not Capitol's accent either. "I like your outfits. District 9 right?"

"Yup," I say. "And thanks."

Matheus frowns. "Well, that's the first compliment I get while wearing this thing. And probably the last," he murmurs.

The brunette frowns. "Really? I think Lucky Charms are great."

"Wait," I say confusedly. "You know what Lucky Charm is?"

"Yeah," he says. "My mother really like ancient stuff. One of them is Lucky Charm," he says, pointing at Matheus' outfit. "In fact, she has the recipe of it. I think."

"Then you should really give it to the Capitol," Matheus says. "I hear they're curious how it taste."

I roll my eyes. "By the way, I'm Marissa. Marissa Von Bleicken. And this is my district partner Matheus Fernandez."

"I'm Damian. Damian McGinty," the brunette, Damian, says. He offer his hand and I shakes it. "I'm from 3."

Matheus purses his lips. "That explains the outfit, I guess," he says as he shakes Damian's hand. "It's supposed to be a chip?"

"Yeah," Damian says sheepishly.

"So where's your District partners?"

Damian shrugs. "They're probably still changing," he says. "Just like the others."

"Wonder what take them so long," I mutters.

"Probably annoying prep teams and crazy stylist," Matheus says nonchalantly. "Just like mine."

Damian shakes his head and taps Matheus' shoulder. "I feel your pain mate. I feel your pain."

"Am I the only one who have a normal stylist?" I ask.

Matheus shrugs. "Apparently so," he says. "So what should we do now? The chariot rides won't start until like a couple of hours."

"We eat?" Damian asks. Matheus and I look at him as if he's crazy. He looks at us quizzically. "What? Sure, the people here are idiotic and annoying. But the foods are awesome."

Matheus glance at me. "Well?" he asks.

I sigh. "It's better than standing here like a bunch of idiots right?"

"True," Matheus says. He looks at Damian. "Well, then show where these awesome foods."

Damian grins. "Right this way people!"

* * *

><p><strong>Man. I think I made Damian eat a lot. Ah well.<strong>

**So whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Just click that little button down there to tell me what you think. Also, check out an SYOC by LookImUpsideDown. You can send in an OC for the TGP casts to 'play'! So check it out and send an OC! **

**Now, random question: Have you seen the contenders for TGP season 2? What do you think about the cast? I found them, very interesting. But TGP wouldn't be the same without the old casts though. Their chemistry are great!**

** So, that's it. I'll see you later when I'm done with the next chapter!**

**P.S: Poll still on: What's your favorite pairing from TGP and Glee?**

**P.P.S: Again, CHECK OUT lookImUpsideDown's SYOC!  
><strong>


	10. District 10: The Chariot Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor TGP nor Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Vasquez, 18<strong>

I step out of the elevator and look around. I'm the last one to arrive in the assembly hall. Just about 10 minutes before the Ride starts. The rest of the tributes are either mingling, eating some foods they serve, or getting ready for the Chariot Ride. Well, all except one. There's a small girl who looks like a 10 year old standing beside the food table alone. After considering it, I decide to try hang with her. So I approach her. "Hello," I greet. I offer my hand and smile at her. "I'm Emily."

She looks at me carefully. "Hi," she says. She takes my hand slowly and shakes it. "I'm Ellis. Ellis Wylie," she says, somewhat stiffly

I look at what she wears: a simple orange dress with yellow belt and a yellow cape. "I like your outfit. It's very simple."

"Thanks," she says, smiling. She's a little at ease by now, but still eyes me carefully. "Yours looks fine too."

I look down at what I'm wearing: a long sleeves red and white plaid shirt, denim miniskirt, knee length brown leather boots, red bandanna around my neck, and a cowboy hat, my pigtails peeking out bellow its rim. "Thanks," I say. "My stylist says this is a cowgirl's costume. They used to herd sheep and cows back then. And they also ride horses." Ellis nods. "So, why did you stand here the whole time? Why not chatting with the others?"

Ellis shrugs. "Well, I did try to make conversation with a few of them," she says. "But I got bored so, yeah."

"What about your District partners?" I ask.

"Both of them are boys," Ellis says nonchalantly.

I pat her shoulder. "I know how that feels," I mutters.

"Hey Vasquez," I hear somebody calls. I turn my head to the source of the voice and found my stylist, Gemma. "Get here! The Ride is starting soon."

"Be right there," I call her back. I turn back to Ellis and grin sheepishly. "Well, guess that's my cue."

Ellis shrugs. "Yeah, I should probably go too."

"So, see ya tomorrow at training ground?"

Ellis smiles and nods. "Sure,"

**Michael 'Mike' Chang, 18**

As soon as Emily is in place, which is beside me , in the chariot, our mentor, Jeremiah, stars to brief us. "Okay, I want you guys to wave to the Capitols. Give them your most confident smile. Got it?"

Emily, Gavroche, and I nod. With that he hops out of the chariot. Just then, the chariot starts to roll out.

The crowd cheers wildly when they see District 1. With their outfits, covered in gems and jewels, they do look dazzling. When District 2 rolls out, the cheering gets wilder. They're wearing an ancient armory. With spears in their hand and their head held high, they look merciless. District 3 goes after them. The cheers dies down a little. No surprise though. After all, they usually only cheers for the Career districts, or those who have really great outfits.

Then, District 4 rolls out. The crowd begins to cheer wildly once more. They do look good. Sea green shirts covered with seashells. When District 5 rolls out, Emily nudges my arm. "Are you nervous?" She asks.

I shrug. "A little. I guess," I say. "I mean I can't mess this up. Or else my father will kill me." Emily looks at me sympathetically. I smile, telling her it's nothing.

Then, District 6 rolls out and the crowd cheers wildly. I furrow my eyebrow in confusion. I mean, they're outfits are decent, so why would the crowd cheers? But then I realized something else what makes the crowd cheers wildly. The male tribute and one of the female tribute are holding hands.

"They're a couple right?" I hear Gavroche asks.

"I think so," Emily says. "I mean, the fact the boy volunteer after the girl got reaped. That's a pretty strong proof that they're a couple right?"

"I feel kind of bad for the other girl though," Gavroche says. "You know, being the third wheel and all."

Then, District 7 comes out. Their outfits are quite decent. Well, the males are. They're wearing lumberjacks clothing: an overall, a long sleeves checkered shirt, and a pair of yellow boots. Meanwhile the girl tribute is wearing a big tree costume. But apparently, that didn't stop her from waving at the crowd confidently.

"District 7 is has a pair of brothers as tributes right?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. They're stepbrothers," I say. "And the girl is Heath Pearce's sister. I think her name is Lindsay. Lindsay Pearce."

Emily says something under her breath. But I ignore it and examine District 8 tributes, who just rolls out. They're wearing simple clothes. The boys wears tuxes, while the girl wears a dress. But their otfits are colorful. The girl is wearing orange dress and a yellow cape. One of the male tribute, the one with dark skin, is wearing a blue shirt with silver tie and purple cape. Meanwhile the other male tribute, a brunette who, I think, uses a lot of gel to style his hair, is wearing red tux with green tie and golden cape. I take another look at the girl tribute. I nudge Emily's arm. "That's your friend right?" I ask. "The one you chatted with before the Ride."

"Yup. That's Ellis Wylie."

I nod. "And the boys?"

"That's Blaine Anderson and Alex Newell," Gavroche says. "I talked to them earlier. They have a really great sense of fashion, you know?"

He starts to babble about his conversation with Alex about scarves. Trying not to roll my eyes, I eyed District 9. The female tribute is wearing what seems to be an ancient clothing with a wreath of grain on her head. The male tribute, who's dark and bulky, is dressed in all gold. I guess he's trying to be the grain. Meanwhile the other male tribute, the one who's really short, is dressed in a box with 'Lucky Charms' written on it.

"Well, that's... Interesting," Emily says. "I wonder who's their stylist."

"Well, we'll might find out later," I say. "Now, it's time for us to charm the crowds."

As if on cue, our chariot starts to move forward. Putting the most confident smile I can, I wave at the crowd. Well, they didn't cheer as loud as they did to the Career District, it's still loud. I glance at one of the giant screen and see District 10 Chariot, which, according to my stylist, Grunt, it is actually a 'western wagon'. On screen, I see Emily is pulling her sassy and sexy attitude. She strikes poses, waving at the crowd, blowing kisses. No wonder the cheering is so loud.

Beside her, I can see myself on screen. I look not so bad, but not charming enough. So I work on my charming smile, and soon enough, people are cheering louder. It does makes me feel back for Gavroche, since he only stands beside me, waving awkwardly to the crowd.

I'm about to pay my attention back to the crowd when suddenly the image on screen changes, showing District 11's chariot. That's when I see a girl with black hair with blue streaks. She waves at the crowd, smiling shyly. And I found that very... Attracting.

Finally, we arrive in front of President Sylvester's mansion. She stood in the balcony, eying everyone of the tributes one by one. I think she's trying to decide which one of us has the biggest chance to win. After District twelve's chariot parks beside District eleven's chariot, President Sylvester begins her speech.

"Good evening, and happy Hunger Games! Special welcome to all 36 tributes," she says. "I personally wish you all good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. And we all wish what this year, we'll have the best Hunger Games. And when I say the best Hunger Games, I'm expecting one thing: Blood. Lots of it.." I try not to scold at her. It is quite expected though. President Sylvester is always blunt. "That is all." President Sylvester looks at every one of us and smiles smugly. "Once again, I wish all of you the best of luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."


	11. Training: Day 1

**A/N: And I am back with a new chapter. And it's actually quite long. Proud of myself? Sorta.**

**Anyway, I decide to change something. Remember how I'm going to do District 4, District 6, and District 8 Interview? Well, change of plans. I decided to do District 4, District 6, and District 8 Private Training Session instead. So, the interview will be told in every tribute's perspective.  
><strong>

**Anyway, here's the newest chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Am I Ryan Murphy? Nope. Suzanne Collins? I'm not her either. And TGP contenders are real life people. So no, I don't own anything here.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bryce Ross-Johnson, 18 (District 6)<span> **

With a ding, the elevator door slides open. Both McKynleigh and I step into the elevator. Even though she didn't say anything, I know McKynleigh is very nervous. I can feel her tense body beside me. Concern, I look at her and give her a warm smile. "Hey," I say. "What's wrong?"

"I'm kinda scared," McKynleigh answers truthfully. "About the whole 'we're going to the Games' and stuff."

"Don't worry," I say softly. I hold her hand, trying to comfort her. "I'll be there to protect you. That's my promise, remember?"

There's quite a long silence before McKynleigh asks, "Why did you volunteer?"

I furrow my eyebrow. "Well, to be with you, of course. I mean, you can't just expect me to let you go into the Arena with 35 other kids trying to kill you right? Somebody have to make sure that you'll survive."

"But there's a chance that you might get killed, And what if I'm the one who have to kill you? I don't want that to happen," she says, looking at her feet.

I pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head. "Don't worry. We'll figure something along the way. I promise."

"I love you," she mutters softly against my chest.

A smile forms on my lips. "I love you too," I reply softly. We break apart and gaze into each other eyes. Then I smile at her and take her hand. That's when the elevator door slides open.

We step outside the elevator and walk toward the other tributes, who already took their places. "I'll see you in a while?" I whisper to her.

She nods. "See you in a while." With that, we walk to our own position.

I can't help but glance at the tributes from Career Districts. A brunette boy from 1 who's always smirking. A girl who bluntly stated that her escort is ridiculous (I like her gut) from 1. A dark skinned from 1. A guy with weird haircut and his girlfriend from 2. A fierce looking blonde girl with an athletic body from 2. A brown haired girl from 4 who looks as fierce and as athletic as the girl from 2. A blonde guy with a surprisingly big mouth from 4. And a redheaded girl from 4. _They're most likely to be the big threat in the Arena._

"Alright everybody, listen up."

I turn my head and found a blonde woman, standing in the middle of the circle. "My name is Nikki, and I'm your head trainer," she says, introducing herself. "In the next 3 days you will be scheduled to train here, in the training centre, to prepare yourself for the Hunger Games." I take a glance at McKynleigh to see if she's still nervous. She still does. When she glance at me, I give her a comforting smile. She nods and relaxed a little.

"Here, you'll learn surviving skills and fighting skills. In the fighting skills section, you train how to use various type of weapons, from knives to axes, that will help you defend yourself in the arena."

"Meanwhile in the surviving skills section, you can train many things about how to survive in the wilderness: making fire, building shelters, identifying edible plants and bugs, and other things that will help you alive in the Arena."

"I suggest you to not only focus on fighting skills, but also surviving skills. Because death in the arena aren't only caused by a duel, but also hunger, thirst, and and several other things. As for the rules: you can't attack other tributes."

"Any question?" Silence answers the question. "Good. You are dismissed."

**Ellis Wylie, 18 (District 8)**

The briefing is just over when the girl I chat with approach me. "Hey," she says. "Who are you going to train with?"

I shrugs. "Nobody I guess," I say. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not. You decide what we're going to do first."

I think for a moment before deciding. "What about knots?"

Emily looks confuse for a while. But she doesn't object either. So we walks to the knot station. The instructor shows us some very basic knots. Both Emily and I master them. So he shows us knots that are a lot more advance. I easily make the exact same ones. But Emily starts to struggle with it. "Dammit. How are you supposed to do these?"

I shakes my head slightly. "Here," I say, extending my arm. Sighing, she gives me the rope and watch closely as I explain how it's done. "So you just do this. Then this. Then pull this. And you're done."

"God, you're really good," Emily says. She nods thoughtfully. "I think I would love to be your ally."

I smile. "Well, I'll keep that in mind. But now, let's just stick with training buddies. And as a good training buddy, I'll let you pick the next station."

"How rock climbing?"

I purse my lips. "Well, I'm not really into it. But, ah well. Let's go."

**Finn Hudson, 17 (District 7)**

I furrow my eyebrows, staring at the snare I'm working on. It has been 10 minutes. Yet, my snare isn't even close to finish. It's a mess. _God how are you supposed to do this?_

I hear a sigh. "Let me guess. You forget how to do it. Again?" I turn my head and see Kurt, frowning. "God Finn. I've explained it to you for hundreds of time, and you still can't figure it out?"

I grin sheepishly at my stepbrother. "Hey, you're the one who usually set traps back home. I usually hunt."

"True," Kurt says. He sighs. "You are hopeless sometimes, do you know that?" I grin sheepishly at him. Kurt makes a shooing gesture, telling me to move. So I move. Kurt takes my place and starts to show me how to make snare, again. "You just do this. And then this. Then this. And... There you have it." He look at me expectantly. "So do you understand now?"

"No."

Kurt sighs. "Did I ever tell you that your hopeless?"

"You did. Just about five minutes ago." My stepbrother rolls his eyes. "But, hey. We're going to be Allies right? So later I'll hunt, you set traps and snares."

"Well, I guess that will work."

I grin. I stand up, earning a confused look from Kurt. "Where are you going?"

"The axe throwing station," I say. "You're coming?"

"Of course not. Axes aren't my style. They're heavy," Kurt says. "But I do want to try the archery station."

I shrug. "Okay then," I say. "I'll see you later at lunch."

With that, we walk to different stations.

**Kurt Hummel, 18 (District 7)**

I pull the string of the bow and take a deep breath. _Okay Kurt, you can do this. It's easy, right? Just calm down and release the arrow. _With a deep breath, I release the arrow. It flies and miss the target completely. "Dammit," I mutter.

"Need some help?"

I turn around and see the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He has the most gorgeous hazel eyes and a really neat hair. He's way better looking than Bryan Ward, and better sense of fashion too. He smiles as he pulls an arrow and walks up to me. "Here," he says, giving the arrow.

At first I eye it him in suspicion. Seeing no hint of slyness whatsoever, I take it. I face the range, set the arrow and pull the string. "Whoa, hold it right there," the brunette says. "Your arm is too high and tense," he says, fixing my arm. He hold my shoulder, gesturing me to relax. "Just calm down. Focus on your target. And when you're ready, release it."

Doing what he instructed, I calm myself down and focus on the target. _Here I go again. _I release the string, sending the arrow flying to the target.

_Zap_.

It didn't hit the bulleye, but atleast it hits the target board.

I turn to face the boy, who is nodding approvingly. "Not bad. But a little practice will make it better."

"Who are you?" I ask. "And why are you helping me with this?"

The boy chuckles and shakes his head slightly. "Well, I guess I forgot to introduce myself." He offers his hand and smile. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson, District 8."

I take his hand warily and shakes. "Kurt Hummel. From District 7," I say curtly.

"Yeah, I know," he says. He let go of my hand and shrugs. "You're Reaping was unforgettable. I guess."

I frown. "You still haven't answer my other question."

"I was getting to that," he says. "So I saw you while you're doing snares earlier and you're not so bad yourself."

A smile form on my lips. "Well, that does sound stalker-ish. But thank you. I fell very flattered," I say. "Although my question is still unanswered."

Blaine raise his eyebrow, looking at me somehow amused. "Well, aren't you a rusher."

I shrug nonchalantly. "I get that a lot," I say.

Blaine chuckles. "So anyway, I'm just wondering if you'd like to make alliance with me?" He asks. "And also teach me how to do those traps and snares."

"Well, I'd love to make alliance with you. But, aren't those alliance business supposed to be asked later in the Alliance Banquet?"

Blaine shrugs. "Well, I just want you to think about it, I guess," he says. "But, yeah. It will be official later in the Alliance Banquet."

I nod. "As for the snares, sure. Want to do it now?"

He looks at the empty station before answering, "Okay."

With that, we walk to the station.

**Matheus Fernandez, 18 (District 9)**

"God, this is hard."

Damian, who already make a fire, looks at me and frowns. "Um, Matheus. I don't think that's how you do it," he says.

"I'm pretty sure I'm doing this the right way," I say.

After a few more attempt, I drop the stick and give up. I stand up, earning a confused look from Damian. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to the knives throwing station. You want to come?"

He shrugs. "Sure." We jog to the knives throwing station. Surprisingly, the station is totally empty. "Woah," Damian says, amused. "Whatever happened to the Careers?" Damian says, amused.

"Probably doing sword fight," I say. I pick up a knife and get into position. I look at the dummy in front of me and sighs. _Here goes nothing. _

Taking a deep breath, I throw the knife. It flies across the range and hit the third circle of the target board._ Dammit._

"Not bad Matheus," Damian says, patting my shoulder. I open my mouth to say thanks, but somebody cuts me off.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Both Damian and I turn around and see a boy who dress quite fancily for training. He wears a jacket over his shirt and a yellow scarf. I furrow my eyebrow, trying to remember his name. "Um, sorry. But who are you?"

"Alex Newell," he says. "From District 8." Without another word, or giving me or Damian a chance to say anything else, he grabs a knife and throw it. It hits the bulls eyes.

He looks back at me and smirks. "And that's how you throw a knife." With that, he leaves.

I curse under my breath. "Show off_."_

"Just calm down," Damian says. "You can hit the bulls eyes." He grab a knife and throw it. It hits the board, just an inch away from the bulls eyes.

I grab a knife and throw it. It misses the target completely. I frown and sigh. _I got to work on this thing._

**Matt Rutherford, 18 (District 5)**

I scan the lunch room, searching for Puck and the other Career. They recruited me just before lunch, so I'll be hanging around with them from now on. "Hey Rutherford," I hear somebody calls. That's when I spot the Careers.

I rush to the table and plop myself on one of the seat. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"Nothing," the blonde girl, Quinn, says. "We haven't start planning, since the tributes from Four aren't here yet."

Just then, I see a pair of tributes walk toward our table. One of them is a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. The other tribute is an athletic looking girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail. "Hey guys. Sorry we kept you waiting," the blonde guy says as he set his plate on the table.

"Yeah. Trouty mouth here is very picky with his food," the girl says. She earns a glare from the blonde boy, but she ignores it. She glance at me instead and furrow her eyebrows. "Who's that kid?" the girl asks asks, gesturing at me.

"That's Matt, from District 5. The guy I recruit you earlier," Puck replies.

The girl studies me. "Well, he's not like what I had expected," she says. "I mean I saw you at the axe throwing station. And boy, you're really sucked at it."

The blonde boy sighs and shakes his head. He sticks his hand out and smiles. "Hey." I take his hand and shake it. "I'm Sam Evans." then he gesture at the girl. "That's my District partner, Santana Lopez. Please forgive her bluntness. She does that a lot," he says, glaring at her.

The girl, Santana snorts and crosses her hand. "I'm just being honest, froggy mouth."

They both sit down and begin to eat. "So, what's the plan?" Sam asks.

"We need to recruit more tributes," Puck states matter-of-factly.

"Who? Tributes from District 1?" Sam suggests.

"No. They're just snobby cry babies. There's no way we're going to recruit them."

"What about the boy from 10? The black haired one?" I ask. "He's pretty good with spears, swords, and mace."

Puck nods thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe. I'll see what he can do later. And if he's good, then I'll ask him to join."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Quinn says. "Since when do you make all the decision?"

Puck smirks. "Because I'm the leader of this Pack," he says as if it's obvious.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Um, no. We don't have any leader yet. And if we do, it won't be you."

Puck snorts. "What you want to be the leader? Dream on Fabray. The leader of Career Pack is always a male."

"Wow Puckerman. You are so sexist," Quinn says in a fake amused voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Quinn about to open her mouth, but Santana, who's covering her ears, cuts her off. "That's it," she says. "You two have been bickering since this morning about who's the leader. Why don't we just settle this with a vote. Who says Puck should lead?" Lauren's hand and mine shoot up. "Who agrees that Quinn should be the leader?" Sam raises his hand.

"Wait a sec," Sam says. He puts his hand down and looks at Santana, furrowing his eyebrows. "Whose side are you on?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "I'm team Santana. Duh," she says as if it's obvious.

"But there are no team Santana," Sam pointed out.

"Oh just shut it, Trouty Mouth," Santana says.

Sam glares at her, but he didn't say a word. "Okay, so Puck is the leader. What else?"

"That's just about it," Puck says. Just then, an alarm rings, signalling us that lunchtime is over. "Come on," Puck says, standing up. "We got some training to do."

**Michael 'Mike' Chang, 18 (District 10)**

I saw her again. The girl from 11. She in the edible plants station with a female tribute from 1. After re-watching the Reaping recap yesterday, I found out that her name is Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang. I stare at her from the the spear throw station, wondering if the both of us can win this.

_Aw come on, Mike. quit checking her out! Just move your lazy butt and start training,_ the voice in the back of my head scolds. _You don't want to face your father's wrath. Last time it happened, he threw spears at you, and you barely dodged it! _I shudder at the memory. My father has always wanted me to be a Victor. To pick up his pace, I guess. Since he won the 218th Hunger Games. I grab a spear and throw it to the dummy a few feet away. It flies and hit the dummy right on its chest.

I smile, satisfied. But then, I furrow my eyebrow when I hear somebody clapping. I turn around and found the male District 2 tribute clapping his hand and smirking. "You're not bad," he says in amusement. "Not bad at all."

"Um, thanks," I say. "I did train a lot back home," I say.

The boy, I think his name is Puck, nods. "Make sense," he sense. He walks closer to me. "Listen, I'm just going to make this quick. Do you want to be in the Pack?"

I blink. _No way._ "Are you offering me to join the Career Pack?" I ask, completely dumbfounded.

Puck smirks. "That is exactly what I'm doing," he says.

I purse my lip. "Well, honestly? I'm not so sure."

Puck raises an eyebrow. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

I furrow my eyebrow. My original plan is to ask the girl from 11, Tina, to be my Ally. But this alliance Puck offers will definitely makes my father happy. "I think I need some time to consider it."

Puck frowns and sighs. "Tell you what. I'm going to give you some time to think about it until the end of the day. Then, you have to decide whether you're accepting it or not. And remember: whatever your decision is, there's no turning back."

I shrug. "Sounds good enough," I say.

He nods. "Good," he says, before walking away.

I sigh and glance at Tina_. I got to ask her soon._

**Hannah McLalwain, 18 (District 4)**

I frown at the berries in front of me. The trainer had explain about them over and over again. But apparently those explanation doesn't really help much. Giving up, she told me to train on my own. _Now which one is edible again._

"You need some help?"

I look up and see a blonde lanky boy smiling at me. I've saw him earlier here when I was doing camouflage. And boy, was he good at it. "You looked like you have no idea what you're doing," he says teasingly.

I blush. "Actually, I really don't have a clue," I say truthfully.

The boy chuckles. "Here." He sits down next to me and fix his glasses. After examine the berries, he pick up a blackberry. "he hold it in front of his face. "Is this edible or not?"

I give him the you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Well of course it is," I say. "It's a blackberry."

He looks at me seriously and shakes his head slightly. "Well, if you're in the arena right now, you'll probably be dead right now."

I furrow my eyebrows and look at him confusedly. "What? Why?"

He sighs at look at the berry. "This is a nightlock berry. They can kill you the minute you swallow it."

"Wow," I say. I look at the blackberry look-alike and shudder. "I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?"

The lanky boy smiles "Don't worry. I'll help you with it," he says.

"By the way, what's your name?" I ask.

He face palms. "Right. I totally forgot to introduce myself." I chuckle an roll my eyes at him. "I'm Cameron Mitchell."

"I'm Hannah. Hannah Mclalwain," I says. "So, where are you from?"

"District 11."

My lips form an 'o'. "No wonder you're good at this," I say.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I think you can say that I've had some practice. I guess," he says, grinning. "So where are you from?"

"Four," I answer shortly.

He raises an eyebrow. "You're from four?"

"Yep," I say.

"Not to sounds like a stereotype or anything. But, aren't you supposed to hang with the Careers?" Cameron asks.

"Nah. I'm not exactly a Career." I shrug before continuing, "Never even touch a weapon."

"Wow," Cameron says, utterly surprise. "I thought everybody from Career Districts trained very hard."

"Nah, that's District 2. In District 4, not everybody train for the Games," I say. "Just most. Majority."

Cameron nods thoughtfully. "Hey, Do you want to form an alliance?"

I stare at him quizzically. "Well, that's really random. But sure," I say. "Although, aren't alliance supposed to be form at the banquet?"

"Well, yeah," Cameron says. "But hey, Careers are forming alliance already. So why can't we?"

"True," I murmur. "Alright then." I extend my hand and he takes it. "Allies," I say.

He smiles and nods. "Allies," he says. Then he look at the berries again and pick one. He hold it I front of him and ask, "Edible or not?"

I furrow my eyebrow, trying to remember what the trainer told me earlier. Then, I smile. "Totally edible."

Instead of telling me whether I'm right or wrong, he plops the berry in. "And tasty too," he says, grinning. Both of us laugh.

**Tina Cohen-Chang, 16 (District 11)**

I take a deep breath and throw the knife. It flies right to the dummy and hits the center of it's chest. I smile. Not bad for a beginner.

That's when I hear a groan of frustration. I turn my head and found a raven boy, pulling his hair out of frustration. I decide to help him, so I walk up to him. "Hey," I say. "What's wrong?"

"I can never throw this knife," he says. "Not even back home."

I raise an eyebrow. "Career?" I simply ask.

"Nah. District 10. But my dad is a Victor. He expect me to follow his foot step. So-" he trails off and shrugs instead. "By the way, I'm Mike," he says.

"I'm Tina," I say. We shake our hands before I offer, "Well, maybe I can help with your training?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Well, sure I guess. But just a head warning: I totally suck at it."

I smile at him. "Well, you can't be that bad," I say. I turn to face the dummy and found knives lying everywhere, under the dummies. "Woah," I say.

"Yeah," Mike says sheepishly. "Are you sure you still want to help me out?"

I stare at the knives for a while before answering, "Let's just try once." I grab a pair of knife and hand him one. "Watch what I'm doing," I say with a deep breath, I throw the knife. It flies and hits the dummy's head. I turn back to Mike and smile. "Now your turn."

With a deep breath, Mike throws the knife. It misses the target board. I purse my lips and look at him. "Maybe knives aren't you thing," I say.

"Yeah, maybe it's not," he says, agreeing. There's a silence before he asks, "So I'm just wondering, but do you want to form an alliance with me?"

This taken me aback. We just chatted a little and I showed him how to throw knife. Then, after he tried to do the same (and failed), he asked to be my Ally? Now that's surprising, and fishy. "You're asking me to be your ally?" I ask confusedly. "Why?"

"Well," he says somewhat nervously. "Not to sound like a stalker or anything, but I saw you at the surviving skills section earlier, and you're really good at them, and I'm good with weapons. Well, except knives. So together we'll make a nice combination, right?"

I furrow my eyebrow, thinking about his offer. With a sigh, I shake my head. "No, I'm not making any alliance. Sorry," I say slowly.

"Oh," Mike says, disappointed. "Well, okay then. I'll see you around." With that, he leaves.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, 18 (District 2)**

People has starts to return to their penthouse. The only one who's here are the Career pack, with exception of Matt, a boy from 1, and the boy from 10. "Wimps," I say under my breath. I grab an axe and throw it. It flies across the range and hit the dummy, cutting its head off.

"Nice." I turn around and find Lauren looking at me in amusement. "That is one awesome throw."

"Well, I am Noah Puckerman," I say, smirking. "That's how I roll."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Whatever," she says. "By the way, I'm going upstairs now with the the other Careers. You coming?"

"Nah," I say. "Staying here for another 5 minutes."

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Okay then. See you upstairs." With a wink, she leaves.

Five minutes later, I get inside the elevator, a satisfied smile plastered on my face. Well, who wouldn't b satisfied if you threw fifteen axes and all of them hits the dummy's chest. I'm about to close the elevator door when somebody slips in and close it instead. When the elevator moves up, I realize it's the boy from 10. "So have you think about it?" I ask, straight to the point.

He nods. "Yeah, I have." He looks at me. "I'm in."

I nod. "Good decision," I say, extending my hand. He shakes it. "We'll meet up tomorrow at 9. Don't be late."

He nods. Then, there's a ding and the door slides open. Without another word, I step outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Need improvements? Tell me what you think via review ;)<strong>


	12. Training: Day 2

**Disclaimer: I'm only 14. There's no way that I'm owning Glee, Glee Project, nor The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Newell, 18 (District 8)<strong>

It's the second day of training. So far, everything went smoothly. I've learn how to swordfight, throw knives, and some surviving skills. Just a little more training on a few things, and I'll have a really big chance to be the next Victor of the 10th Quarter Quell.

After visiting the hammock-making station, I decide to throw some spears. I was expecting the station to be full packed by the Careers, since they love the brutal looking weapons and showing off. But instead, I only found a guy, quite cute one, throwing a spear.

Once there, I grab a spear and throw it. It misses the dummy. The boy snorts. "That's all you can do?" he asks mockingly. He grabs. Spear and throw it. It hits its arm. He frowns at his throw.

I roll my eyes. "I thought you'll do a better job." Swiftly, I take a spear and smirk at the boy. "Beside, I was just warming up." I throw the spears. It hits the dummy, right on its stomach.

The boy nods approvingly. "You're pretty good " he says. He offers me his hand. I take it. "Sebastian Smythe," he says as we shake hands. "From 1"

"Alex Newell," I say. "I'm from 8"

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "From District 8?" he asks, somewhat amuse. I nod. "I would never thought you're from 8. Since you handle the spears quite easily."

I shrug nonchallantly. "I train at back home," I say.

"Impressive," he says, smirking. I can feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach Wait. Butterflies? Oh no.

"Thanks," I say trying to clear my head. "You're not so bad yourself."

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm planning to win," he answers simply.

"Then you should watch your back," I say. "Cause I'm not going to let you win that easily."

Sebastian raises his eyebrow and looks at me in amusement. "Are you challanging me?" he asks.

I smirk. "I might."

"Well good luck with your plan to win then. Because you can't beat a pro like me," he says. He grabs a spear and throws it. It hits the leg of the dummy. Sebastian frowns at this.

Rolling my eyes, I grab another spear. I throw it towards the dummy. It flies and hits the chest. I turn to Sebastian and smirks. "And you called yourself a pro?"

Sebastian grins mischievously. "I like you're attitude."

That makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. Wait, again?

_Damn Alex, _I think._ You're in a lot of trouble. _

**Blaine Anderson, 17 (District 8)**

I stare at Kurt, who's tying a knot without any problem at all. In a few seconds, he finishes the knots. It looks perfect. "Wow," I say, completely amused. "How in the world did you do that? It's like you've been tying knots loads of time before."

Kurt shrugs nonchalantly. "Practise, I guess?"

I nod. "Sure," I say. I stand up and smile at Kurt. "Hey, you want to go to the spears station?"

"No thanks," Kurt says, somewhat uncomfortably. He glances at the station before continuing, "I'm going to try a few more knots. Maybe we'll just meet up afterwards at the edible bugs station?"

"Okay," I say. With that, I leave him and start to jog to the spear station. Only a couple of boys there. One of them is a brunette boy, from District 1, if I'm not mistaken. The other one is my District partner, Alex Newell.

I ignore them and grab a spear immediately. I study it, trying to find a good grip. When I found it, I throw it. It hits the dummy, on it's arm. I purse my lips. Not bad for a stater. But not great either.

I grab another spear and throw it. It flies and hit the dummy, and hit it's stomach. I smile in satisfaction. "Nice job."

I turn around and see the Brunette boy who looks impressed. "You've thrown that thing before?"

I open my mouth to answer his question. But Alex cut me off. "Nope, never touch any weapon before. Even though his brother is a Victor. You know Cooper Anderson," he says.

I roll my eyes at the mention of Cooper's name. But the brunette boy nods. "Yeah," he says. The boy offers a hand and I shake it. "Sebastiab Smythe," the boy, Sebastian says. "I saw you yesterday at the archery station. I saw you demonstrate a boy how to do it. And I was impressed by your aim."

"Thanks," I say, smiling. "And the his name is Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian raises his eyebrow. "You know what? I found you rather... Interesting," he muses.

I stare at him in confusion. "Okay," I say. I glance at the edible bugs station and spot Kurt, looking at me with eyebrows furrowed. "I got to go," I say quickly.

Sebastian smirks. "Well, I'll be seeing you around."

"Um, sure." I turn around, furrowing my eyebrow. Weird. Then, I walk to the edible bugs station.

**Sebastian Smythe, 17 (District 1)**

"Well, well, well. Look at this."

I turn around and find a smirking Alex. "Looks like the mighty Sebastian Smythe from 1 has fallen for a mere boy from District 8."

I snort. "Yeah right," I say. "I was just telling him that he's not bad."

"Yeah. Then you said you found him interesting."

I raise an eyebrow. "So?"

Alex sighs. "Sebastian, I know these kind of things. You, mister," he says pointing at me. "You obviously like the kid."

I roll my eyes. "Never gonna happen," I say. "I'm here to be a Victor, not to fall for some random guy who appears to excel on aiming."

"Um, yeah sure. Just keep telling yourself that because you're just too stubborn to admit it." Alex grabs a spear and throw it. It hits the dummy's stomatch.

Sighing, I finally say, "Alright. So even if I like this guy. What are you going to do about it?"

Alex glance at me. He grab a pair of spears and gives one to me. "Well easy, I'll help you get Blaine and get Kurt out of the picture."

I look at him. "Why would you get rid of this 'Kurt' guy?" I ask.

Alex sighs. "God Sebastian, you really need to learn this kind of thing. Blaine likes Kurt. I mean if he doesn't, then why would he showed him how to use bow and arrows and made an alliance with him?"

"Alright then," I say. "And what do yo want in return?"

Alex, who just threw the spear at the dummy, turns his head and raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. "Oh come on. A boy like you would like something in return. And what is it?"

Alex smirks. "Alliance." He extends his hand an look at me. "Deal or no deal?"

I stare at his hand for a while, thinking for the best decision. Should I take the deal? I mean, I will never announce it to the whole world, but I do like the boy, a lot. And Alex might be the best chance to get him. But if I form an alliance with Alex, I have to convince the Careers that both Alex and I will make a great addition to their pack, and that's going to be hard.

Then, I finally make up my mind. Without hesitation, I take his hand and shake it. "Deal."

**Santana Lopez, 17 (District 4)**

"Screw you!" I yell irritably at the snares I've been working on for hours. It's supposed to be a snare to catch a rabbit or some sort. But right now, the thing is tangled I can't even do anything.

I know what your thinking: I, The Fantastic Santana Lopez, am the master of tying knots and making snares. After all, I'm from District 4. My District is a fishing District, where people fish for a living. Thus, they have to masthead tying knots to make nets. But the truth is: I have no freakin' idea how to do it.

I mean, come on! I came from a Victor family. Every generation in my family had won the Games. Well, either that or they got killed in the Games and disgraced the Lopez family. But that's not the point.

Being a 'Victors family', we don't have to fish. We have loads of money to provide our needs. So, I never really learn how to tie the stupid knots. And know I regret not knowing how to do it, cause right now, I am very, very stressed out because of the damn snare.

"What's wrong?"

I turn around and find the most beautiful girl staring at me in confusion. She has blonde hair, tied into a ponytail and a pair of blue eyes filled with innocence. "Are you having trouble with that?" the girl asks again, gesturing at my snare.

Usually if I got stick in this kind of situation, I would lie and tell people that I don't have any problem and they better get lost. But somehow, I find myself nodding. "I don't know how to do this thing," I say.

She smiles. "I'll show you," the girl says cheerfully. I scoot over, giving her some space. Then she sits and begins explaining. Soon enough, the snares is finished. "And there you have it!"

I look at the snare in amusement. "It's perfect! How did you do it?"

"Lots of practice," she says, winking. I can feel butterflies fluttering my stomach.

"Anyway, I'm Brittany," the blonde girl says. She offers me a hand. I take it and shake it.

"Santana," I say. "Where are you from?"

"Three."

I nod. _That's why she's so good with snares. _"I'm from four," I say

Brittany's eyes light up in excitement. "District four?" she asks. "Do you see dolphin everyday then?"

"Yeah."

"If your lucky enough."

"And mermaids too?"

I open my mouth to answer her question. But somebody cut mr off. "Hey Lopez!"

I turn around and find Puckerman, looking as impatient as ever. "Hurry up! We're going to do some swordfighting."

"Coming," I call. I turn back to Brittany. "I gotta go," I say. "Puck, the Career Pack leader, wants every Careers to do some swordfighting."

"You're teethe Career pack?" she asks. "Can you, like, talk to the Puck guy to get me in the Pack too? I mean, I'm good with knives, snares, and a few other stuff."

I smile at her. "Sure, I'll convince him."

**Sunshine Corazon, 16 (District 5)**

I look at the hammock in front of me, smiling in statisfication. "Nice job," says the trainer, Brandy, nodding his head.

"Thanks," I say. A grin is plastered on my face. "It took really hard work to make."

I take a deep breath and look at the target board. _Now calm yourself down Sunshine. You can do this. _With a deep breath, I raise my hand to throw the knife. But before I can, somebody says "Hello!"

Furrowing my eyebrow, I turn my head and see a brunette girl, smiling at me. She's petite, although she's still bigger than I am. "My name is Rachel Berry. I was just passing by when I see that you look extremely nervous. Is this your first time throwing a knife?"

"Um..."

"Well, no worries. I'll show you how." The girl- Rachel Berry- grabs a knife and throw it. It hits the board, just 5 inches away from the bullseyes. Rachel purses her lips. "So close," she murmurs. Then she grins at me. "You're turn!"

She grabs another knife and hands it to me. I take it and sigh. _Here goes._ I throw the knife. With a thud, it hits the target board, right on it's bullseyes.

A grin plaster on my face. I turn around and found Rachel. She's looking at knife with her mouth hungs open, clearly dumbfounded. But then she glares at me. "Lucky sthrow," she murmurs as she storms off to another station. I can't help but smirk a little.

**Lucy Quinn Fabray, 17 (District 2)**

With a grunt, I shove the traine to the ground. Before she can stand up, I pin her to the ground. A smik plastered on my face. I've wrestled her for a while, and I finally beat her.

I stand up and walk up ti Sam Evans, who was watching me the whole time. He has a grin on his face. "Nice job Quinn," he says.

I smile at him. "Thanks." I can't help but think how cute he are. I frown. _Focus Quinn. You're here to win._

"What's wrong?"

I look at Sam. "Norhing," I say. "Just thinking about possible strategies for later in the Arena."

He doesn't look like he believe me. But he only nod. "So what do you want to do next?"

"Well, I think I'm going to the archery station," I say. "You're coming?"

Sam shakes his head. "Nah," he says. "I suck at it."

I smile at him. "Oh, come on. I'm sure you're not that bad."

Sam looks down, his face red as tomato. "Well. Back home, a friend teach me how to use bow and arrows. But I ended up in trouble because I almost shot a peacekeeper's butt instead of hitting the target board."

I stifle a laugh. "Oh my god," I say, shaking my head. "Guess you're that bad huh?"

"Yeah," he says sheepishly. He rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "So, um. You'll go to archery station, I'll go to the trident station?"

"Then we meet up near the enterance for lunch?" I continue. He nods. "Sounds good to me," I say, smiling.

He smiles back. "Great," he says. "See you soon then." He gives me a wave. I watch him as he walks away. He's really cute.

I slap myself mentally. Focus Quinn. Keep your eyes on the prize.

I walk to the archery station and find it empty. Not a surprise though. Arhery is a really hard thing to do. Unless you have a good aim and handy with the strings, you'll never shoot straight.

I grab a bow and a sheath filled with a dozen arrows. Then I stand a few yards away from the target board, eyeing the target board.

With a deep breath, I pull out an arrow and set it on the bow. I aim it for a while before releasing the string. It hit the target board, right on the bullseyes.

A hint of smile appear on my lips. I grab another arrow from the sheath and shoot it. Again, it hits the bullseyes. I repeat it over and over until I think I'm ready to do some stunts.

Just then, I hear a stomping sound and a murmur. I turn around and found Rachel Berry. She's quite famous for among the Capitol and the Victors. After all, her biological mother and fathers are Victor. She grabs a set of bow and arrows and stands beside me, facing the target board. She immediately shoots an arrow, and it hits the target board. Right on it's bullseyes.

"Impressive," I say to her.

She looks at me and smiles. "Thanks," she says. "I practice a lot back in District 12."

I nod and get back to my training. Time for some stunts. I start with shooting the arrows rapidly. As usual, all of them hit the yargt boards. I smile and glance at Rachel. She's in position to shoot an arrow. She takea a deep breath and start to shoot arrows, rapidly. All of them hit the bulleyes.

I glare at her. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying what you did," she says calmly.

"Well stop doing it," I snap.

"Hey you're not the only one who can do that. You're not the best archer here. I'm sure I'm even better than you."

I scoff. "Oh really? Then try to top this." I pull three arrows from my sheath and shoot them all at once. Only two of them hits the target board. The other one flies to the wall of the training center.

I frown. I never miss a single target before. Then why did the last arrow missed?

Rachel rolls her eyes. She pulls three arrows and shoots them. All three of them hit the target board. She smiles smugly at me. "How's that?"

I groan. "You better watch your back Berry. Cause I'm totally going to kill you in the most painful way." With that I storm off.

**Rachel Berry, 18 (District 12)**

I smirk. Seeing Quinn Fabray storming off is really entertaining. It totally makes my day just after that Sunshine girl ruined it. Although, I hate seeing pretty girl storming off. Wait, what? I mentally slap myself. How can _I even think about that?_

"Hey there!"

I turn around to find a girl with pocelain skin and piercing blue eyes, grinning at me. "That was a really nice stunt you did earlier. And beating Quinn Fabray? Awesome!"

"Thanks," I beam. "So what's your name?"

"Lindsay Heather Pearce. People usually called me Lindsay though."

"Wait, you're Heath Pearce's sister right?"

"Yeah, I'm his sister," she says. "Adoptive sister, actually," Lindsay corrects. "You've met him?"

"Yeah. On his Victor Tour a few years ago," I say. "We chatted for quite a long time after the, um, dinner. At the mayor's house."

Lindsay nods. "So, I'm going to say it again, you were awesome! And the way you threw the knives earlier were great also."

"Thanks," I beam. "What about you? I mean, what weapon do you use?"

"I'm good with knives and spears. But axes are the best weapon for me. Especially throwing ones."

I raise my eyebrow. From her body size, she doesn't look like the type of girl who throw axes. I mean, she's not bulky like that girl from 2. But then, like what my mother said: Don't judge a book by it's cover. "Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "I can show you if you want."

I smile. "I would like to see that." Beaming, Lindsay leads me to the axe throwing center. Once there, she picks an axe and throw it. With a thump, it hits the dummy, right on its head.

I nod. "Interesting," I say. "I think you'll be a great ally."

Lindsay's eyes widen. "You want to form an alliance with me?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "If you want to."

"I'd love to!"

Grinning, I offer my hand. "Then it's a deal." Lindsay shakes my hand, a smile plastered on her face. "Now, should we get some lunch?"

"Yes please," Lindsay exclaims. "I'm starving."

I laugh and roll my eyes mockingly. "Come on then."

**Lauren Zizes, 18 (District 2)**

Everybody in the Careers table are busy with their own things. Matt, Mike and Sam are arguing over which weapon is the best to use in the Arena; Spear, swordfight, or trident. Puck is eating like a pig, as usual. Quinn keeps on sending disgusted glares at him, which makes me glare at her. But that soon change when Santana slides her tray on the table and plops on her seat. "Alright people, listen up." Everybody looks at her confusedly. "I'm recruiting another member," she says.**  
><strong>

Puck raises an eyebrow. "Who?" he asks.

"Brittany Pierce." Puck and I shares a look and laugh. The girl frowns. "What?"

"Nice joke Lopez," Puck says. "What's your next joke?"

"I'm not kidding," Santana says, rather annoyed. We stop laughing. "I am recruiting her. Is that a problem?"

"Heck yeah it is," Puck yells. "I mean that girl is dumb."

"She's not!"

I roll my eyes at her. "Yes she is Lopez," I say. "She believes that there's going to be a unicorn in the Arena," I say. "And a dragon."

"Well, she's not dumb then" Santana insists. "She just... has a really really big imagination."

"Whatever Lopez," Puck says, rolling he eyes. "We're not recruiting her, and that's that."

"Well then," Santana says. "Then guess this pack won't have a braniac that can make snares in less then a minute with her eyes close and thus, loose our easy dinner," she says nonchalantly. "But then again that's your choice."

Everybody, but Puck and I, seem to be amused. "Well, one way to settle this," Matt says. "Hands up if you don't want Brittany in the Pack." Both Puck and I raise our hands. "And who agrees that Brittany should be in the Pack?" Everybody raise their hands.

Puck frowns and stares at everyone in disbelief. "What?" Sam asks. "We do need somebody to make snares so we can get some food," he says.

Puck rolls his eyes. "We'll have the Cornucopia to ourselves," he says. "We won't be short on food."

"Okay, so we don't need anybody to make snares," Quinn says. "But we still can take her in," she continues. "I mean she's good with knives."

"And swords," Mike adds.

"Well, it's decided," Santana says, a smirk plastered on her face. "We're recruiting her."

Puck looks like he's going to explode. He groans in frustration. "Fine," he says. "We're letting her in." Santana smirks. "But if she turns out to be useless, you'll pay for the price," he continues, pointing at Santana.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Relax egg-head," she says nonchalantly, ignoring Puck's glare. "We won't regret this, at all."

Puck open his mouth to say something else. That's when we hear a high-pitched scream. Everybody turns their head towards the source of the voice. I smirk at the view. _Well, I guess this will be great._

**Lindsay Heather Pearce, 17 (District 7)  
><strong>

"Oh my god," I exclaim. "I'm so sorry."

The girl in front of me, who is panting and trying to wipe away the food stains, glares at me. "Sorry yourself," she hisses. "I brought it from District 10, where not anybody can afford this. So thanks a bunch for ruining a part from my past."

I frown at the girl, Emily Vasquez, if I'm not mistaken. "Whoa, hold your horses cowboy."

Emily rolls her eyes. "It's cowgirl you idiot."

"Whatever," I say. "It wasn't entirely my fault. If you weren't standing behind me, I wouldn't trip and spoiled your precious clothes."

Another girl, a petite one, who's standing beside Emily rolls her eyes. "We were on line to get our lunch," she points out.

"Seriously," Emily says, looking at Rachel in disbelief. "How do you survive being so close with that phony chick for even a minute?"

"Phony?" I ask. "If I'm phony then what are you? Oh wait, don't answer that. I think I know the answer." I fake a sweet smile at her and continue. "You're a spoiled little bitch."

Emily balls her fist. "That's it," she growls. With a cry, the girl tackles me. Rachel gasps. Meanwhile Ellis tries to hold Emily back, which is pretty much impossible to do, since she's way smaller than Emily. We start to wrestle. Trying to pin each other to the ground. The other tributes starts whooping.

"Pin her down!"

"Kill her!"

"Best catfight ever!"

"That's it," a Peacekeeper, who's standing behind Emily, says. He yanks Emily away from me and carries her to he other side of the room.

At first Emily trashes around. But then she stops and points at me. "You! I'll get you in the arena Pearce! I'll make sure every single day of your life is a living hell!" Then Emily and the Peacekeeper disappear to another room.

Ellis groans. "And now I'm eating on my own," she murmurs. "Thanks a lot." Cussing under her breath, she walks away.

I look at Rachel. "Well, she says. "At least now we know who will love to kill us in the arena."

Oh joy.

**Emily Vasquez, 18 (District 10)**

After the Peacekeeper carried me into another room, I was being lecture on how I disobey the rule and that I have to promise not to do it again. And as punishment, they make me eat my lunch in another room to isolate me from the other.

When lunchtime is over, I rush to the training room to find Ellis. I find her in the catapult , looking as grouchy as ever. Ellis, who hasn't notice me, grabs a knife and throw it. It misses the target board. "Your aiming was way better yesterday," I say to her.

Ellis turns around and shrugs. "Thought it would be as easy as knives throwing. Turns out, it's way harder."

"Well, of course," I say. "You haven't get used to it."

"And I will never get used to it, because I'm done with this stupid thing," she says, putting the catapult back to it's place. Then, she turns around and asks, "So, what's next?"

"Knives throwing?" I suggests. Ellis just shrugs. Taking it as a yes, we walk toward the station. Surprisingly, the Career Pack are not there. There's only that really short dude from District 9 and that fat girl from District 1.

Ellis grabs a knife and throws it. It flies and hits the dummy on the arm. She smiles, very satisfied and completely oblivious that the short dude- Matheus, was it?- is staring at her in amusement. She turns at me and smirks. "Can you beat that?"

I snort. "Piece of cake." I grab three knives and turn my back against the practice dummy. Taking a deep breath, I turn around swiftly facing the dummy, and throw the knives rapidly. They fly toward the dummy. The first knife hits its head, the second hits its stomach, the third and last dummy hits its heart. Smirking, I turn to Ellis, who's staring at me with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my god," she says. "How in the freakin' world did you do that?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I practiced yesterday, after you went to your penthouse and called it a day," I say. "Also, I was imagining that I'm throwing them at thet stupid Pearce girl."

Ellis sighs. "Just let it go Em," she says. "I mean it's just a shirt. Beside, it's not the only thing you got from back home. You still gave a token, right?"

I sigh and hold one of my bracelet's charm. "I guess you do have a point," I murmurs. "But I still won't forgive her for calling me a bitch. As if she's a lot more better."

Ellis opens her mouth to say something. But somebody cuts her off. "Hey guys!"

Both Ellis and I turn around and find the girl from District 1, smiling at us. "I saw you guys threw those knives, and you're quite good. Especially you," she says, pointing at me. "Emily Vasquez, right?"

I grin. "The one and only," I say.

Ellis rolls her eyes. Meanwhile Mercedes smiles back. "So I was wondering. Sugar, my District partner, and I are planning to make an all-girl Anti Career pack. Would you like to join?"

"Well," I turn around to Ellis with an eyebrow raised. "What do you think?"

Ellis shrugs. "As long as you're good with it, then I'm cool with it."

Grinning, I turn around to Mercedes, who's looking at me expectantly. "We would love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's not that nice. I had writers block on this one, and the next chapter. So, yeah... Anyway, please review! ^_^<br>**

**Also, I posted a new story earlier. It's also a Glee/Hunger Games crossover. So, check it out if you're interested. But for now, until the next chapter!  
><strong>


	13. Training: Day 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for not updating way sooner. Teachers gave me tons of project. Also, I just had my finals last week. So... yeah.  
><strong>

**So anyway, here's another chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, Glee, nor Glee Project.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce, 18 (District 3)<strong>

"Hey Britt, wait up!"

I turn around and smile when I found Santana, running towards me. "Hey San," I greet. "What's up?"

"Guess what?" Santana says, grinning. "I have a great news!"

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Did Lord Tubbington quit smoking?"

Santana furrows her eyebrow at this. "Who?"

"My cat, Lord Tubbington," I say. "He has been smoking weeds lately. He never admits it though. I think he also takes drugs."

"Oh. Then, no that's not it," Santana says slowly. She then smiles and says, "You're the newest member of the Pack!"

I blink. "What Pack?"

Santana rolls her eyes playfully. "The Career Pack silly!"

"I am?" I beam. "Really?"

"Yup," Santana says. "I bring up the topic yesterday at lunch. After a voting, most of them says you should join."

"That's awesome," I say. "So when do I got to meet the others?"

"Well, probably later at lunch," Santana says. She shrugs. "Or sooner. Depends on Puck's moods."

"Puck?" I ask. "You mean the guy with that weird haircut?"

"Yeah," Santana says. "He's the leader. So..." I nod, to tell her that I understand. "So, what are we going to do now?" she asks.

"Can you show me how to throw knives?" I ask. "I saw you a few days ago and you were totally awesome."

The girl grins. "Thanks," she says. "And sure. Right this way!"  
><strong><br>Sam Evans, 17 (District 4)**

I was at the edible plants station, trying to figure out which plants are edible and which one aren't. That's when Quinn came, storming into the station and plop herself beside me. "Stupid Puckerman," she murmurs. "Thinks he knows everything."

I sigh. "Let me guess. You're arguing with Puck? Again?"

"Not my fault," Quinn defends. "He's being such an smart ass, acting like he knows everything. When he really actually really dumb and the biggest dick head to walk on the face of the earth." She then cross her arms and huffs. "Son of a bitch."

I stare at the blonde girl in amusement. "Well first of, your words are quite... Colorful." Quinn glares at me for this. "Secondly, why can't you try to get along? I mean whenever you're around Puck, you're so tense. I mean, is he your ex or something?"

Quinn shoots me a death glare and my mouth hang open. "Oh my god. You're Puck's ex girlfriend?"

If looks can kill, I'll probably be dead by now.

"Gee Sam. Can't you just announce it to the whole world," she snaps.

"I would love to," I joke, smiling mischievously, which earns me another death glare from Quinn. For once, I'm glad we're not in any of the weaponry station. Or else, she'll probably skewer me right now.

"Sorry, out of topic," I say. I clear my throat before continuing. "Look, I think you should just ignore him. Don't get him inside your head."

Quinn sighs. "I know," she says. "But he's so irritating. Plus, he keeps on rubbing his 'girlfriend' on my face," she continues, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'. She sighs. "It kinda makes me jealous. I mean, I don't have any boyfriend after I break up with him, and that makes me feels lonely sometimes. Maybe that's the reason why I'm annoyed by Puck: for finding a girlfriend after we break up. Well, that and his idiocy"

I would love to kiss her right now. But knowing Quinn this past few days, she'll break my neck if I do so and snaps at me for making her look like a wimp. So I hold her hand and says the hardest thing to say, "Then you should fight and try to win this. You go back home to District 2 and find someone to spend the rest of your life with. Alright?"

Quinn nods. She looks at me in the eyes and smile. "Thanks," she says. "For hearing me rambling like this. And the pep talk. God, I must sound like a baby right now, whining and such."

I smile softly at her. "No you're not," I say. "People need someone to talk to about their secrets and feelings. Even the strongest warrior does." We smile at each other for a while before I say, "Now, help me finish this then we go to archery."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "I thought you sucked at it."

"Well, I am. But not you," I say. "Beside, you can pretend that you're going to shoot Puck."

Quinn thinks about it for a while. "Alright then," she says. "Let's sort these damn berries."

**Arthur 'Artie' Abrams, 17 (District 3)**

This is it. After 5 years crushing on her, I'm finally asking her to do something together: trying to survive the Games.

I take my breath and walks toward Brittany. She's at the knives station with a girl. Brittany is laughing at something laughing at something that the girl has said. "Oh my god Santana," I hear her say as I get closer. "You're so funny."

I clear my throat to get her attention. Both girls turn around. The other girl- the one Brittany called Santana- frowns. Meanwhile Brittany smiles. "Hey Artie What's up?"

"Well, I was just wandering if you'd like to make an alliance with me."

"Aw Artie. That's so sweet of you," she says. "But I can't."

I frown. "Why?"

Brittany opens her mouth to say something. But Santana cuts her off, "Because she's my ally."

I turn my attention to Santana, who smiles smugly at me. "That's right," she says when she sees me staring at her in disbelief. "She's in the Career Pack."

I look at Brittany with my mouth hang open. "You are?"

"Yeah, I am," she says sheepishly. "Santana told me she has a great news this morning. I thought Lord Tubbington quits smoking. Turns out, the Career Pack wants me to join. It is all thanks to Santana."

"That's cool," I say. "Can I join too?"

"Whoa, slow down geek," Santana says. "There's no way you can join."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," Santana raises one of her finger, "One, you can't use any cool weapons." She raises another finger, "Two, you can't run. All thanks to your fake legs." I open my mouth to protest. But Santana raises the third finger and says, "Three, you're a nerd."

"But I'm good with snares," I say. "I can catch meat for you guys to eat. And makes some booby traps."

"Well, that's Brittany's job," Santana says.

I look at Brittany in disbelief and blink. "You can make snares and booby traps?"

"Yes," she replies.

"But I, I always thought that you're, well, you know. That you're..."

"What?" Brittany snaps. "An idiot? Stupid? Just because I'm not good at anything back at school, doesn't mean I'm a complete moron."

"That's not what I'm going to sa-"

"No it's okay. I get it," Brittany says. "You're just like everybody else. Just go."

"You heard her nerd boy," Santana sneers. "Get lost!"

I sigh. "Fine." With that, I leave.

Man, who knew finding an ally would be so hard.  
><strong><br>Samuel Larsen, 18 (District 12)**

"Hello? Samuel?"

I blink when Bryce waves his hand in front of my face. Annoyed, I look at him. "What?"

Bryce rolls his eyes. "You zoned out when I about to throw this," he says, gesturing at the spear in his hand. "At it has been, like, the fifth time you did that. Seriously, do you want me to show this or not?"

I sigh. "Sorry," I mumble. "Just go ahead."

Bryce grins. "Good," he says. "Now watch an learn my friend."

He starts to demonstrate it. Well, no. Actually he rambles about some technique to throw it. Bored out of my mind, I scan around the training ground. And my eyes immediately land on her.

_Marissa._

She's at the fire-making station, trying to make a fire. It seems like she got the hang of it. Because in a few seconds, she already start one. She grins at the fire, which makes her even more beautiful.

"Dude, ask her."

With my eyebrow furrows, I turn my head to Bryce, who has his arms cross and an amuse expression on his face. "Huh?"

Bryce looks even more amused. "You keep on staring at her while I throw that," he says, nodding at his spear, which is stuck in the dummy's stomach now. "You like her don't you?" He asks.

"What? No," I immediately say. "I- No. I don't like her!"

"Yeah sure," Bryce says, rolling his eyes. "And I'm President Snow's armpit."

I stare at the boy and blink. "What?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "Nevermind." He walks up to me and says, "The point is, stop denying. It's obvious that you like her. You keep on staring at her with those googly eyes."

"I did not!"

"So bust a move man," Bryce continues, ignoring my protest. "Ask her if she's up for an alliance."

"How?" I ask.

"Well, I would say bring her some flowers or chocolate and kneel while you ask her. But we can't get flowers nor chocolate here," I roll my eyes at Bryce. "So I suggest you just walk up to her and ask."

"And what if she rejects me?"

Bryce shrugs. "Well, you're out of luck man," he says nonchalantly.

"Great," I grumble. "Thanks for the 'helpful' advice."

I don't know if he doesn't understand sarcasm or he's just trying to annoy me, but he waves his hand nonchalantly. "Don't mention it," he says. "Now hurry up."

"Maybe later," I say. "After a little bit more training. Who knows, I might impress her."

Bryce sighs and murmurs something about how people never take his advice seriously anymore. "Fine then," he says. He grabs another spear and says, "Now, back to the spears."  
><strong><br>Sugar Motta, 16 (District 1)**

"Oh come on," the boy- what's his name again? Artie?- says. "I can make traps and snares. So you'll have meat to eat."

Sighing, I shake my head. "Look, whatever you name is, I'm so sorry. Well, actually I'm not. But anyway, I already have alliance. And you see, it's an all-girls pack. So unless you're a girl, then no."

The boy sighs, "Fine." With that he walks away.

_Finally,_ I think. That boy keeps on following me for the past 30 minutes, begging me to make an alliance. What a loser.

I scan around the room for any other girls that can join the Anti-Career.

We still needs members. Sure, Mercedes recruited two members yesterday, whose names I forgot. But one is really short and has toddler face. The other is a girl who I think has problem with her neck, since she keeps on flipping her hair and such. They're pretty good, but we still need some more members.

I spot the Career girls. Quinn Fabray is shooting some arrows. Lauren Zizes is in the wrestling station and pinning the trainer down. Santana Lopez is doing some knives throwing, and teaching a blonde girl how to do it.

Well, they're good. But definitely not an option.

I scan the room once more and look for any female tributes that might be a great addition to the Pack.

_Not that gothic girl. She's not a great fighter. Not that skinny ginger girl. She looks weak. And definitely not THAT weird girl who loves to eat pepper.'_

Then my eyes lay on a couple of girls in the axe-throwing station. I smile immediately. _Bingo._

I walk up to them. "Hey," I greet.

The two girls turn their head to see me. One of them immediately gasp. "Oh my god," she says. "You're Sugar Motta right? Al Motta's daughter?"

"That's me," I say.

"Wow, your dad was really awesome," she says. "And I'm guessing you're as good as him."

I shrug. "My dad says I'm better than him," I say. "But I don't know. So what's your name?"

The other girl, who has brown hair, says, "I'm Rachel Berry."

I raise my eyebrow. "As in Hiram and LeRoy Berry's daughter. And also Shelby Corcoran's biological daughter?" She nods. "Cool. You did some cool things in the archery station yesterday."

The girl grins. "Thanks. My dads made me train really hard. Well, and my mom."

Then I nod at the other girl, the one with raven hair and blue eyes. "What about you?"

"Lindsay H. Pearce," she says.

I raise my eyebrow. "I'm guessing Heath Pearce's sister."

"Adoptive sister," she corrects. "But yeah."

"Cool," I say. "So are you great with mace like him?"

"Nah," she says. "But I'm pretty good with those," she points at the sharp axes.

"Really?" I ask. She nods. "Well you don't really look like the type of girl who uses axes," I take one of the axes and hand it to her, "I'd like to see how good you are."

Lindsay shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure." She takes the axe and throws it to the dummy. It flies across the range and jabs the dummy's head.

I turn around and see a grinning Lindsay, satisfied of her throw. "That's is one nice throw," I say.

"Thanks," the girl says. "My brother made me train a lot. So, yeah," she says, shrugging.

"So, I have to ask: would you like make an alliance?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "Us with you?"

"Yeah," I say. "Mercedes and I are making this All-Girls Anti-Career pack. So far, there's only four girls in the Pack, and I'd like you two to join."

"That's awesome," Lindsay says. "It's all girl's power. I'm in."

"Great," I say. I turn to Rachel and ask, "What about you?"

Rachel shrugs, "I'm cool with it I guess."

"Great," I say. "Let's get some lunch and meet the others."

**Marissa Von Bleicken, 18 (District 9)**

I fall on my butt and groan. I look up at the trainer I've been wrestling for a while. She shakes her head and says, "Girl, if you're in the Arena right now, you're probably dead by now."

I sigh. "Yeah, I'm not good at this huh?" I say as I stand up.

She shakes her head. "Definitely not your thing."

I shrug. "Well, I better get going then," I say. I smile at the trainer and says, "Thanks anyway." She only nods and walks away. I sigh. "Note to self," I murmur. "Wrestling is definitely not my thing."

"Nope, it's not."

My head snaps to the source of the voice and see a boy standing with his arm crossed. He has dreadlocks and beautiful hazel eyes. "Sorry, that was kind of stalkerish, wasn't it?"

"Nah it's okay," I say, smiling at the boy. "I'm just surprised. I mean, nobody really talk to me, so…"

The boy smiles and walks up to me. "So, have you try any of the weapons? I mean, I don't think hand in hand combats won't work for you."

I shrug. "Archery's not an option, I really suck at it. Axes and maces are too heavy. I'm not really that good with sword. Daggers works fine with me though. And blowgun, although I don't see the point of being good at using blowgun."

The boy shrugs. "Don't underestimate blowguns," he says. "It can be a lot more deadly than spears or axes you know."

I furrow my eyebrow. "Really? How?"

The boy grins. "Come on, I'll show you." He offers me his hand, which I take. Together, we go to the edible plant station. I furrow my eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, what are we actually doing here?" I ask him, not so sure what were doing. He ignores me. He searches through a basket and take a handful of berry. Then, he leads me to the blowgun station. "You do realize that you never really tell me what you're planning to do, right?"

He grins. "Watch and learn." He takes one of the darts and stick the tip into the berry. Then, he pull it out and put it into the blowgun. He blows it and it hits the dummy. I stare at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, okay," I say slowly. "Care to explain?"

He holds out the berry. "This is nightlock berry," he says. "It's has a deadly poison. People say once it's in your body, you'll be dead immediately."

I nod. "So the dart was poisonous?"

The boy nods. "Very."

"Well, that's gonna be awesome," I say. "Thanks for telling me that."

"Sure," he says nonchalantly. "So, I was wondering. Do you want to form an alliance with me? There'll are two other people too. Bryce and McKynleigh from Six."

I smile. "I'd love too," I say. "But I haven't even know your name."

The boy facepalms. "Right, I totally forgotten," he murmurs. He sticks out his hand. "I'm Samuel. From Twelve."

I take his hand and shake it. "Marissa," I say, smiling at him. "From Nine."

Samuel grins. "So, now since we know each other, can we form an alliance?"

I nod. "It's a deal."

"Awesome," he says. "Let's get some lunch. I'll introduce you to the lovebirds."

**Mercede Jones, 17 (District 1)**

Ellis, Emily and I plop ourselves on a lunch table. I look at my food and sigh in delight. "Tater tots," I say. "My favorite."

Ellis raises an eyebrow. "Eat them a lot?"

"Back home, yeah," I say. "In fact, I eat them everyday."

Ellis looks at me in amusement. Before she can ask anything else, Emily asks, "Hey, where's Sugar? I thought we'll be meeting her at lunch."

"She's probably recruiting someone," I say nonchalantly as I plop one of the tater tots into my mouth. Just then Sugar arrives at our table with a tray in hand.

"Hey guys," she says cheerfully. "I found some new recruits. Their awesome."

"Where are they?" Emily asks. Sugar gestures at the two girls that's walking toward our table. One of them is the famous Rachel Berry, a girl from the poorest District that has the messiest and the most scandalous family.

I recognize the other girl too. I mentally groan and try to hold the urge to smack Sugar's head. One look at those blue eyes and raven hair, I know that all hell will break loose.

And I'm right.

As soon as Emily sees our newest recruit, she stands up. "Her?" She asks Sugar. She points at Lindsay, who just arrives at Sugar's side, and yells, "You recruited her?"

Lindsay frowns. "I'm sorry but what exactly..." She trails off and studies Emily carefully. Then she gasp and yells, "You?" She turns to Sugar and asks, "What is she doing here?"

"Well," Sugar says. "She's one of the member of this Pack."

Lindsay's eyes widens. She eyes Emily disgustedly and says, "This _thing_ is also in the Pack?"

Before Sugar can answer, Emily snaps, "Well, this 'Thing'," she points at herself, "is a human. But of course you wouldn't know because your practically blind."

Lindsay snorts. "I'm blind? You were the one who stood behind me. Not my fault that your clothes spills all over your clothes."

Emily groans. "I was queuing to get food. I have to stand in line BEHIND you to get food. You should have been a lot more careful moron."

"That's it," Lindsay say. She dumps her tray on the table. She pulls Emily's hair. The girl cries in pain. Emily slaps Lindsay. Surprise, she let go of Emily's hair. She's about to attack Emily once more, who's about to do the same thing. But Rachel holds Lindsay back. Meanwhile Sugar and Ellis tries to hold Emily back.

Sighing, I stand between the two girls. "Guys, stop it," I say, and they immediately stop. I glare at them and say, "I know that we're fighting for ourselves. But since we're Allies, we have to try not to kill each other, at least as long as the alliance keeps going. I'm not saying you should like each other, but please just try to work together."

"Fine," Emily says. Everybody sits down. "I'll try to work work together with... 'her'," she says. "But I'd like to set a few rules."

I sigh. _This is impossible._

"Alright. What is it."

"She can only stand 2 meters away from me. If she stands closer, than that, I'll skewer her immediately."

"Fine," Lindsay says. "You got yourself a deal."

"Good," I say. "Now let's all stay silent so I can eat my tater tots in peace."  
><strong><br>McKynleigh Abrahams, 18 (District 6) **

"Hey guys."

I look up and see Samuel, grinning. A girl is standing beside him. She has red hair and thin body. "Hey Samuel," Bryce greets. I can see a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Who's your friend there?"

"This is Marissa," she says. He turns to the girl- Marissa- and says, "Marissa, meet Bryce and McKynleigh."

"Hey," I say. "You're in the alliance too?"

"Yeah," Marissa says. Both Samuel and her sit down and begin to eat. There's a silence between us. But then Marissa asks, "So, you guys are together, right?"

"Yeah," Bryce says. He puts his arms around me and grins. "We have been together for five months."

"Really?"

"Yup," I say. "What about you and Samuel? You guys looks close."

As soon as I mention that, Samuel eyes widen. I mentally smirk. _Busted_.

"What? No, there's nothing going on between us," Samuel says. "We just meet today. Before lunch. Right?" Beside me, Bryce tries not to snicker. Samuel sends him a death glare.

"That's right," Marissa says, oblivious of what happened between the boys. "He shows me how to make poisonous blowgun."

I glance at Samuel, who's blushing, then to my boyfriend, who's smiling smugly. "That's cool," I tell Marissa. "Bryce, do you want to get more food? Because I'm going to get some drink," I say, sending him a look.

He immediately understand. "Sure," he says. We stand up and walk to the buffet.

"Well, look who plays a little game of matchmaker," I say as we walk away.

Bryce shrugs nonchalantly. "They look cute together," he says. He takes a few more tater tots and salad.

I sigh. "Bryce, we're in a middle of the Hunger Games. Don't you think one of them will be going through a hard time if one of them is, well, you know. Dead?"

Bryce sighs. "I know," he says. "But, hey. Marissa makes Samuel really happy. Maybe this will help him win the Games, since he become a lot more, I dunno, enthusiastic."

I stare at my boyfriend weirdly. "What?"

Bryce sighs. "Never mind," he says. "Point is, they look cute together. And who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen."

I shake my head. "Have I ever tell you that you never make any sense?" I ask, as I pour orange juice into my glass.

My boyfriend shrugs nonchalantly. "That's why you love me, right?" he pecks me on the cheeks. "Come on. Let's get back to our table."

**Damian McGinty, 17 (District 3)**

From the snares station, I watch Matheus talks with a girl names Ellis. He has told me that he wants to make alliance with her. But judging by the way it looks, I don't think the plan went that well.

A few minutes later, Matheus walks to me with a frown on his face. I wince and ask, "She rejected you?"

"Yeah," he says. "She says she's joining an all girls alliance group. So I can't join."

"That's too bad," I say, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "No worries. We can just make alliance, right?"

"Actually, I think I'm going solo."

"Oh," I say. "Well, that's cool, I guess."

"Yeah," Matheus mumbles. He sighs. "I'll see you around," he says solemnly and walks to another station.

I sighs and stare at the snare I'm currently making, which is close to finish. I can't believe Matheus decline my offer. I mean, we're quite close. So why doesn't he want to team up?

_Because he only wants to make alliance with that girl,_ a voice in the back of my head says. I sigh and shakes my head. _God_, I think. _Who knew searching for ally would be this hard?_

"God. Who knew making snares would be so hard."

I blink. _What the?_

I look up and see a redheaded girl, frowning at her snares. "Do you need some help?" I offer. The girl looks up at me and blinks. "I mean, you look like you dont know what to do with that thing. So, maybe I can help you a little."

"Well, um. Sure, I guess," she says, somewhat nervously. She scoots away, giving me some space to work with her snare. I start to explain how to make the snare. In less than five minutes, the snare is finally finish.

"Wow," she says with a hint of amusement in her voice. "That is very complicated."

I chuckle and smile at her. "Don't worry. With a lot of practice, you'll get used to it," I say nonchalantly.

The girl shrugs. "You're probably right," she says. There's a silence between boh of us for a while. Then, the girl introduce herself. "I'm Hannah. Hannah Mclalwain."

Grinning, I mock salute her. "Damian McGinty, at your service," I say.

Hannah rolls her eyes playfully. "So where are you from?" she asks.

"Three," I say. "What about you?"

"I'm from four."

I raise my eyebrow. "A Career, eh?"

The girl purses her lips. "Actually, no. I'm not a Career," she says. "I have never touch any kind of weapon in my whole life until two days ago. Well, that is if you don't count kitchen knife."

I chuckle. "Well, sorry for being stereotypical," I say. "It's just, almost every tributes from the past Games are Careers. So would've assumed that you're one of them. Beside, I saw you yesterday at the trident station, and you used them like an expert."

Hannah looks down. I can see a hint of redness on her cheeks. "I'm not an expert," she murmurs. "I mean, sure. I help my dad fishing sometimes and he show me how to use trident. But I never try the moves. I just... watched him. That's all." She then looks at me and asks, "What about you? You're great with knives right?"

I can feel my cheeks getting warm. "Nah. I'm not really that good."

Hannah rolls her eyes. "Oh come on. Don't underestimate yourself," she says. "I mean, not everybody can throw a knife for the first time and almost hit the bullseyes. So you're quite handy with it."

I sigh. "Alright. Maybe I'm pretty good at it," I say.

Hannah smacks my arm playfully. Playing along, I rub my arm and pretend it hurts. Hannah rolls her eyes. "You're impossible."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Get that a lot." I earn another smack for that. "That hurts," I pout, making Hannah laughs.

"Well, I gotta go," Hannah says. "I got to meet up with my ally."

"Alright," I say. "I'll see you around!"

"Sure thing," she says. She then stands up and leaves.

**Cameron Mitchell, 18 (District 11)**

I frown and stare at the knot I'm working on. Well, atleast it's supposed to be a knot. Right now, it's only a tangled rope. Very messy and hard to untangled.

"Hey Cam!"

I turn around and find Hannah. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "Nicknames already?"

Hannah shrugs. "Cameron is a mouthful," she says. She plops herself net to me and asks, "So, what are you doing?"

"Tying knots," I say. I show her my knot, and her eyes widen.

"Whoa " she says. "That is one messy knot."

I grin sheepishly at her. "Yeah. Guess my hands aren't that great with knots." I throw the knot aside and ask her, "Do you want to go to other station?"

Hannah shrugs. "Sure. But what station?"

"Swordfighting?"

Hannah's eyes widen. "Swordfighting? Are you insane? I mean, the Careers, they-"

"Are not there." I point at the swordfighting station. "It's totally Careers-free."

Hannah hesitate for a while. So I decide to pull my puppy face, which makes Hannah laughs. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

We both walk to the swordfighting station and grab a sword. Then, we start attacking the practise dummy in silence. That is until, "What do you think about another ally?"

I stab the dummy and look at her. "Another ally?" Hannah nods. "Well, depends on who it is I guess."

"It's the boy from 3," Hannah says. She swing her sword before continuing, "A boy named Damian McGinty." Then she stops and points at the camouflaging station. "That's him."

I pull my sword out of the dummy and turn around to follow Hannah's finger. Then, I found a brunette boy with pale skin, trying to camouflage himself to look like the ground. "He's not bad," I say. I turn at Hannah and asks, "So why do you want to add him into the alliance."

"Well, he's good at snares, and not bad with knives, and he seems to be doing fine at camouflaging. And-"

"You like him."

Hannah eyes widen. "What? No! I don't like him! Well, I do. But not that way!"

I laugh and shake my head. "Don't worry Han. It's not like I'm going to announce it to the whole world."

"Alright. I like him. There, I've said it!"

I smirk. "Good. And, sure. I don't mind if we're adding him to the alliance. He seems to be an okay kid."

"Great," Hannah beams. "You ask him!"

I frown. "You're the one who wants to add him to the alliance. So why do I have to ask?"

"Because, it'll be weird, and he might suspect something."

I sigh. "Alright the. I'll ask him later at the banquet."

"Thanks Cam," Hannah exclaims. "You're the best!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think by reviewing! ^_^<strong>

**Also, please check out my other Glee/Hunger Games crossover story, The Time Travelers: Tributes from the Past. And also my Glee Project Oneshot, Keeping Distance XD  
><strong>


	14. District 4: Private Training Session

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. If I do, I'll be rich! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah Mclalwain, 18 <strong>

"Hannah Mclalwain."

Gulping, I stand up and glance at Cameron nervously. Smiling, he gives me two thumbs up. I smile back at him and mouthed a 'thank you.' He grins and nods. Feeling a lot more confident, I take a deep breath and walk into the now empty Training Ground.

As soon as I walk in, the Gamemakers look at me expectantly, draining all my confidence away. And the way the Head Gamemaker is looking at me doesn't really help me boosting them up either. Ryan Murphy is studying me like a hawk who is eying its prey.

Unsure of what to do, I adress myself. "Hannah Mclalwain. Tribute from District Four." The Head Gamemakers nods, signaling me to begin my 30 minutes private training session.

The first thing I do is making traps and snares. I spend around 5 minutes there, and it goes quite well. All the traps and snares that I made works. Although, I think the Gamemakers aren't that impressed.

After that, I go to the camouflage station. In 5 minutes, I manage to make myself looking like a rock. But the Gamemakers are still not amused.

I move to the next station: weightlifting. I manage to throw the steel ball over and over again for 10 minutes. With bangs and clangs, I knock out a few things over and over again. And when I glance up at the Gamemakers, they seem quite impress.

I spend the rest of my training session at the trident station. I did okay, I guess. I mean I manage to 'kill' most of the dummies. And the gamemakers seems quite amused.

When they dismissed me, I thank them and walked out of the room. _I hope what I did is enough._

**Sam Evans, 17**

"My name is Sam Evans. From District 4."

Earning a nod from the Head Gamemakers, I start my training. I go to the spear station and starts throwing some. It goes quite okay. I miss a few throw. But some of my throws did hit the dummy's heart. Or stomach. Or... Well, you get what I mean.

After that, I go to the rock climbing station. I manage to climb it swiftly. It doesn't take long for me to climb all the way up. And I think I impress the Gamemakers.

Next, I go to the mace station. I swing the mace, knocking off several dummies. In fact, I manage to cut off some of the dummies' head. This makes the Gamemakers amused.

I smile. _And now, time to show them what I really can do._

I put the mace back to its place and jog to the trident station. I throw it to the dummies, hitting the their chest all the time. Not only that, I also use the trident to stab and skewer the dummy.

When I look at the Gamemakers, they all nod in approvals. Some even have a grin on their face. I'm guessing they're impressed by my performance. Well, all except for the Head Gamemakers, whose expression is hard to read. He writes something down and nods. "Alright," he says. "You are dismissed."

**Santana Lopez, 17**

I see Trouty Mouth coming out from the training ground. The dope has a wide grin on his face. Guess his training went great. Although it won't be as great as mine.

"Santana Lopez."

I stand up and walk to the training ground with a confidence smile on my face. As expected, all the Gamemakers are all looking at me the moment I step in. "Santana Lopez," I address myself. The Head Gamemakers gives me a nod, and I start.

I begin my training with axe throwing. After picking an axe with the right size, I begin to throw it. The Gamemakers seems to be impress. They're all nodding their head approvingly. Well, all except the Head Gamemakers, who just raises his eyebrow.

Next, I go to the spear throwing station. I throw around a dozen of spears. Manage to hit the critical points most of the time. The Gamemakers starts to murmurs and whispers with each other. I smirk. _That's a good sign._

But I realize the Head Gamemaker isn't impressed. He's still observing me, as if he's waiting for me to impress him. _Alright then,_ I think. _I'll show you what I can really do._

I go to the knives throwing station. I pick the sharpest knife and spins it in my hand. Some of the Gamemakers looks impressed. I look at the target boards and smirk. _You haven't seen anything._

I throw the first knife and grab another one. After doing a little stunt, I throw it and grab another one. I repeat the process again and again for five minutes. And the result is really satisfying. My abuela had trained me to use knives since the age of 10, so of course I nailed it. No misses, all of them hits the bullseyes.

I turn around to see the Gamemakers. Most of them are standing and giving me an applause (which, I'm not sure if it's legal, since that means they show favoritism. But what the heck). My eyes fixes on the Head Gamemakers, who has a hint of smile on his lips. Well, I guess it works a little.

"Alright," he says. "Thank you for your performance. You may go now."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Sorry for the shortness and the suckishness. But I'll try to write the next chapter longer and more interesting. But for now, please review! :D<br>**


	15. District 6: Private Training Session

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Bryce Ross-Johnson, 18<strong>

"Bryce?"

I look at McKynleigh, who is sitting beside me, in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," my girlfriend says. She rests her head on my shoulder and sighs. "I mean, what if they don't like me? What if my performance sucks?"

I smile at her. "It won't suck. You're good with archery. Just show them that and I'm sure they'll love you."

Before McKynleigh could say anything, one of the office calls my name. "Bryce Ross-Johnson."

"Good luck Bryce," McKynleigh says, smiling at me. "You'll do great."

Smiling, I kiss her forehead. "You'll do great too," I say. Letting go of her hand, I stand up and walk toward the training ground.

The Gamemakers seem to be busy when I enter the training ground. They're chatting with each other while drinking wine and eating turkey legs. "Bryce Ross-Johnson," I address myself. "From District 6."

The Head Gamemakers, Ryan Murphy, nods. With that I go to the shelter station. Once there, I gather woods and palm leaves. Then, I starts building the shelter. It doesn't really take a long time, only 3 minutes. But the Gamemaker weren't impress though.

I go to the next station, fire making station. I manage to make a fire in less then a minute. And yet, the Gamemakers aren't impress. So I go to the next station, mace station.

I spend the rest of the session there, swinging my mace, knocking down training dummies with it. That gets some of the Gamemakers' attention. And they seem... Okay with it, I guess.

"Okay Bryce," Ryan Murphy says when my time is up. "Thank you for your time. You may go."

**McKynleigh Abrahams, 18**

Bryce walks toward me as soon as his session is over. I smile at him, who grins back. "Let me guess: it went well?"

"Well, not really," Bryce says. "I mean, most of them were drinking wine and enjoying their buffet. But the Head Gamemakers seemed to be impressed. I think."

I roll my eyes and punch his arms playfully. He fakes a pain and rubs his arm. I laugh at his facial expression, which makes him grin.

"McKynleigh Abrahams."

I stop laughing and Bryce grin fades. "Don't worry," he says, giving me a comforting smile. "All you got to do is show them what you can do. You'll make it."

I give him a small smile. "Thanks," I say.

I begin to walk away when he calls me. "Mickey." I turn around and stare at my boyfriend with an eyebrow raise. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I say softly. Then I turn and walk into the training ground.

Like what Bryce had told me, the Gamemakers don't seem like they care. Most of them are by the buffet table, eating and drinking as if their life depends on it. Three of them, I'm guessing one of them is the Head Gamemaker, are studying me. I gulp.

"My name's McKynleigh Abrahams," I say. "From District 6." The Head Gamemakers nods. With that I go to the firemaking station. It take a while for me to light up the fire. And I'm guessing the Gamemakers aren't impress.

I move to the next station. The edible bug station. I'm really good at it. So it didn't take long. Although when I glance up at the Gamemakers, they doesn't look impress at all. Some of them are making faces when I sort the bugs. In fact, one of the Gamemaker puke in a bowl.

Annoyed, I stand up immediately and walk- or rather stomp- to the archery station. I'm quite good at it, and I'm sure this will pay for the whole bug-sickness and prove them that I can make it to the end.

I grab a bow and an arrow. I take my position, focusing on the target. _Alright Mickey,_ I think to myself. _You can do this. You can prove to the Gamemakers that you can win._ With that I release the arrow. I cross my finger as it flies toward the target board. _Please, please, please_.

With a clink, the arrow falls to the floor. It misses completely. "Alright," I hear the Head Gamemaker says. "You may go."

With that, I put the bow back to its place and run out of the room. I ignore Bryce, who had been waiting outside, and keep on running toward the elevator. I punch the button and the doors immediately slide open. I press 6 and turn around.

I see Bryce, racing towards me. But he's too slow. The elevator door slides close before he can reach me. And as soon as the elevator starts carrying me up, I slump and sigh.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Another short chapter, I know. And I think it will be like this for the next couple of chapter. But after that one, it'll be longer, I promise that. <strong>

**So, I'll try to update as soon as I can, since the next chapter is almost finish. But till then, review :)**


	16. District 8: Private Training Session

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ryan Murphy. And I'm not Suzanne Collins either. So, no. I do not own anything at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson, 17<strong>

"So what did you do inside?"

Kurt, who had his training session earlier, shrugs nonchalantly. "Snares. A little knife throwing. And archery, which I completely nailed. Thanks to you."

"Aw, I didn't do much. I mean, I just showed you how to do it," I say. "You trained really hard on archery after that."

Kurt smiles and opens his mouth to say something. But somebody cuts him off, "Blaine Anderson."

I sigh. "And I'm going in."

I stand up and about to walk away. But Kurt grab my hand before I can. I look at the boy, who's smiling encouragingly at me. "Good luck," he says.

"Thanks," I say. He nods and releases his grip. Taking a deep breath, I walk into the training ground.

The Gamemakers balcony looks... Chaotic. It looks like they had a food fight or some sort, which seems very unprofessional. Not only there food scattering on the floor, but most the Gamemakers have food-stains on their clothes. And to think people in the Capitol loves fashion more than anything. I sigh. _This is going to be hard._

"Blaine Anderson," I address myself to the Gamemakers. "From District 8."

The Head Gamemakers stares at me with an eyebrow raised. Probably because he finds it interesting to find another Anderson here. Then he nods, signaling me to get started.

I go to the spear throwing station first. I grab a spear and throw it. Is hits the dummy's arm, making me frown. I swear I can hear my brother, Cooper, scolding at me in the back of my head. _Dammit, can't you just focus Blaine?_

Frowning, I steal a glance at the Gamemakers, who aren't that impress. Sighing, I grab another spear and throw it. It hits the dummy's chest. I smile at myself. _That's better, _I hear Cooper says.

Smiling, I walk to the snares station. Once there, I grab all the things I need. Recalling everything Kurt had told me about basic snares. Obviously, I'm not as good as Kurt at this. I mean he can finish this in less than a minute. Even when he's blindfolded. But at least mine works perfectly fine, although it takes a long time to get there.

After that, I go to the archery station. After taking a bow and a sheath of arrows, I face the target board. I close my eyes and takes a deep breath. _Here goes_.

Swiftly, I pull out an arrow and shoot it, rapidly. After shooting about a dozen arrows, I stop and smiles, satisfied with myself. Because all of the arrows hit the bullseyes. I look up at the Gamemakers, who are staring at me in excitement. A smile appears on my face.

"Well, Mr. Anderson," the Head Gamemakers says. He sounded like he's actually amused. Also, I can see hint of smile on his face. This makes me smile. "Thank you for the show. You may go now."

**Ellis Wylie, 18**

"Hey Ellis, what do you think he did inside?"

I turn my head to who Emily gestured at and find Blaine, practically skipping out of the training ground. He has a grin on his face and beams when he sees his ally, Kurt. I shrug nonchalantly. "Dunno," I say. "He's really unpredictable."

"Ellis Wylie."

I sigh. "And that's my cue." I stand up and walks away.

Behind me I hear Emily calls me. "Ellis!" I turn around and find the girl grinning at me. "Show 'em what you got chica!"

I smile and mock salute. "Will do." Grinning, Emily gives me a thumb up. I smile and turn around. Shaking my head, I walk toward the entrance.

I glance at the Gamemakers as I walk in. They're all busy whispering and chattering with each other. Trying to get their attention, I clear my throat. Most of the Gamemakers snicker when they look at me. I roll my eyes at them. "Ellis Wylie," I say bitterly. "District 8."

The Head Gamemakers, who has been staring at me ever since I stepped into the room, nods. With that I walk to the snares station.

I work on every type of snares I can think of. From the simplest ones for catching wild animals to the ones that are a lot more complicated that can be used to trap other tributes. The Gamemakers doesn't really seem to be impressed though. So I walk to the next station, blowgun station.

I did great. But the Gamemakers aren't impress. I'm guessing, they like it when the tributes uses sharp and big weapons. So I move to the knives throwing.

After Emily did the little knives stunts a couple of days ago, she taught me how to throw knives. No extreme stuff. Just how to throw it straight and hit the bullseyes. And now, this is the moment. Wether the hard work pays off or nt.

I take a knife and face the target board. I take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

I throw the knife. I cross my finger as it flies across the shooting range. _Please, please, please._

With a thump, the knife hits the target board, right on the bullseyes.

I grin. I glance at the Gamemakers, who still look bored. But, hey! Who cares? It hits the freakin' bullseyes.

"Alright," the Head Gamemakers says, nodding approvingly. "You may go."

With that I run out of the Training Ground. I don't even care about what the Gamemakers think of me. I yell on top of my lungs anyway.

"Emily!"

**Alex Newell, 18**

"Emily!"

I turn my head toward the direction of the voice and see Ellis, running out of the Training ground. "I did it," she beams at the tribute girl from District 10. "I throw the knife at the bullseyes." Emily gasps. Then, the girls starts to squeal.

I roll my eyes at their overdramatic behaviour. _Freaks._

"Alex Newell."

Standing up, I strode to the training ground. I feel annoyed at the way the Gamemakers look at me. Most of them doesn't looked impressed. _Well_, I think to myself. _That's about to change._

"Alex Newell, from eight."

After the Head Gamemakers nods, I go to the spear station. I stay there for a while. Throwing a dozen of spears and hitting the dummy's chest most of the time. When I glance up, I see that the Gamemakers are quite interested now. So I move to the swordfight station.

I pick the average size of sword and charge the dummies as if they all tributes. I thrust the blade into one of the dummy's chest. Then I swing my blade, cutting off most of the dummies heads.

After a while, I move on to the knives station. I examine the blades, picking three of the sharpest knives. I slip them in between my fingers. Then I turn around, facing the target board, and throw them all at once. With the thump, it hits the target board. I frown when I realize that none of them hit the bullseyes. _Crap_.

I look at the Gamemakers. Some of them are shaking their head, disappointed. "Alright then," the Head Gamemakers, who shows little emotion ever since my session starts, says after he wrote something on the paper. "You may go now."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the last Training Session. Next up: The Scores! I've start to write that chap, so it'll be done soon.<strong>

**I'll try to post it as soon as I can. But, until then...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	17. The Training Scores

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything at all**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan Murphy, Head Gamemakers (The Capitol)<strong>

"Hey Ryan, where's the champagne?"

"Right here," I call out from my kitchen. Taking the champagne out, I walk out to the living room, where my four workmates and friends- Robert, Zach, and Ian- are sitting.

We're at my house to watch the revealing training score. We're not sure why, since we're the one who gives them those scores. But it's like an annual thing we do every year after Private Training Session.

"Finally," Zach say as I hand the champagne to him. He opens the cap and pours the liquid to everybody's glass. He then puts the bottle down. He raises his glass and proposes a toast. "To us. For planning one hell of a Quarter Quell this year."

We all clink our glass and drink it. "Man it's a long day," Ian says as he plopped himself on the couch.

"No kidding," Robert says, as the rest of us sit down. "I mean, we have to see thirty six kids in a day," he continues, shuddering. "I don't want to do that. Ever again."

"Yeah," Zach says. "Thanks a lot to a certain someone who plans all this."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make the Quarter Quell even more interesting," I say, ignoring Zach's glare. I take the remote from the coffee table and say, "Beside, it wasn't boring at all. The tributes this year is interesting. I'm sure that this year is going to be a hit."

"Whatever you say man," Ian says. "Now turn the TV on so we can all see the Training Score and go home. I really need some sleep."

Rolling my eyes, I turn on the TV. Andrea Carmichael appears on the street, chattering about how excited this year Games will be and such. "Hurry up woman," Zach yells at the television. "Just shut your freakin' mouth up and read the score."

Ian snickers. "Well somebody is impatient," he says, smirking. Zach rolls his eyes at this.

"Can't really blame him though," I say, shrugging. "Her giddiness is really annoying."

"I second that," Robert says. He receives amused looks from Ian and Zach. When he realized, Robert frowns. "What?"

"And now," I hear Andrea in the television. "For the score!"

"Finally," Zach exclaims. "Hurry up!" Everybody hush him. Crossing his arms, Zach slouches on the couch and murmurs something under his breath. But nobody really care because Andrea has started reading the score.

"From District 1, we have Sebastian Smythe, who got a nine. Then, we have the famous Sugar Motta, who got an eight. Lastly, Mercedes Jones with an eight."

"And now, District 2! We have Noah Puckerman with a ten. Lucy Quinn Fabray who also got a ten. And there's Lauren Zizes with a nine. A really great score, yes?"

"Next up is District 3! Here, we have Arthur Abrams who got a 6. Ouch. That's bad. Next, Brittany Susan Pierce with a 9. Lastly, we have Damian Joseph McGinty with a seven."

"And here we have District 4! We have Sam Evans with a nine. There's also Santana Lopez, who got a ten. Lastly, we have Hannah Mclalwain with a seven."

"Then, there's District 5! We have Matt Rutherford with a nine. Then, there's Sunshine Corazon with an eight. Lastly, Suzy Pepper with a five. Yikes. Another low score."

"Moving along, we have District 6. There's Bryce Ross-Johnson with a nine. There's also McKynleigh Abraham, who got a seven. Lastly, there's Pedleton Starling with a four. That's bad."

"And now, District 7! We have Finn Hudson here, with a ten. Then there's Lindsay Heather Pearce with a nine. Also Kurt Elizabeth Hummel with an Eight. Well, this is a very nice score for our dear Tribute from District 7!"

"Next up, from District 8, we have Alex Newell with an eight. There's also Ellis Wylie who got a seven. Lastly, there's Blaine Anderson with a ten. Quite expected though, knowing his brother is the famous Cooper Anderson."

"Then, there's District 9! We have Matheus Fernadez with a seven. Then, there's Marissa Von Bleiken with another seven. Lastly, there's Anthony Rashad with seven! Wow, that's quite a surprise!"

"After that, we have District 10! There's Michael Chang with a ten. There's also Emily Vasquez with an eight. Lastly, we have Gavroche Crane who got a four. Well, that's not pretty."

"Next, we have District 11! There's Robert Cameron Mitchell, earned a ten! That's surprisingly splendid! Then, we have Becky Jackson with a five. Also, we have Tina Cohen-Chang, who scored a seven."

And finally, we have District 12. We have Jacob Ben Israel with a five. Then there's also Rachel Berry, who earned a nine. Lastly, we have Samuel Larsen, who scored an eight."

"And that's all for tonight people," Andrea says cheerfully. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

I turn the television off and look at my friends. "Well, anybody wanna bet on who's going to win?"

Betting is another tradition that we have: We bet on one of the Tributes. Which Tributes will win, or at least, really close to winning. We know. As Gamemakers, we are not allowed to show on any of the Tributes. But, hey! What's a Hunger Games without bets?

Beside, it's not like Sue Sylvester will find out.

"I got a feeling that Puck guy is going to win," Ian says. "He's really brutal. There's no way any of the other Tributes will survive his wrath."

"Nah, I think Quinn is. She's a feisty girl," Zach says. "Or Mike. He's handy with weapons."

Ian glares at Zach. "Hey, you know the rule. Only bet on one of them."

Zach sighs. He thinks for a while before finally giving his answer. "Fine. I'll bet on Quinn."

"I'll bet on Cameron." Both Ian and Zach look at Robert strangely. He only shrugs nonchalantly. "He's my favorite so far and I think he has lots of potential. I think he's going to make it."

"Ryan? What about you?"

I don't answer. I furrow my eyebrows instead and say, "I think the Quell is still missing something."

Zach and Ian groan. Meanwhile Robert only sighs. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"I don't know. Something just feels... Missing," I say. "We need to give a little finishing touch. More drama."

Just then an idea strikes me.

"Uh-oh," Zach says. "Ryan is smirking. That can be either one of his super annoying idea or a really great one. Or possibly both."

"It's a brilliant idea. I promise," I say. Then, I tell them my plan. In the end they grin and nod approvingly at the idea. Well, except Robert, who's furrowing his eyebrow.

"I'm not going to lie: The idea is great. It's crazy, yes. But it's really great in the same time. But how are you supposed to do that? I mean, you were supposed to write that on the card weeks ago. Not in the middle of the process."

I shrug nonchalantly. "I have my ways."

Ian snorts. "Translation: I know what how to do it and it will definitely pissed President Sylvester off."

"God," Zach says. "What is it with you and making that lady flipped?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "It's fun," I simply say.

"Well," Robert says, sighing. "Let's just wish that woman won't get too pissed off and fire you."

"She won't," I say confidently. "I'm sure of it."


	18. Interview Session: Part 1

**So sorry for the late update! I was having a hard time figuring out how to do this chapter for a few character's interview. And I must admit, I'm not that satisfied with some of them. But, oh well. Anyway, three more chapters after this, then the Quell officially begins! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, Glee, nor The Glee Project.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar Motta, 16 (District 1)<strong>

Attention is one of the thing that I need everyday.

Being an only child, my dad always gives me attention. He gives me everything I want and always tell me how pretty and fantastic I am. And being one of the richest and popular girl in the school and in the District, I got a lot of attention from pretty much everybody else in the District.

So when I step out from the wing of the stage and hear the crowd cheers, I beam. I can't even describe how happy I am, since the feeling is very overwhelming. I smile sweetly at the crowd and waves at them as I make my way to my seat, with the Anthem playing in the background.

The Anthem finishes when all of the Tributes have reach their seats. So we sit down immediately. "Ladies and Gentlemen," a voice booms, "I present you our host tonight, Rod Remmington."

From the left wing of the stage, Rod walks in, smiling and waving at the crowd.

He has been our host for ten years, and is the fourth person to be the host of the Hunger Games. Although I enjoy Ceasar better, Rod's alright, I guess. I mean , he's less freaky than the the previous Interviewer.

Like Ceasar, he always dye his hair with different color every year. Last year, he has neon yellow hair. The year before that, he has purple hair. This year, his hair is orange.

He walks to the center of the stage and booms, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 250th Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheers wilder, making Rod grins. "As you know all know, this year is really special because it's the 10th Quarter Quell. Now I mus say that the card is pretty interesting. Thirty six Tributes, from the age of sixteen until eighteen, will be fighting to survive in the Arena. But before that, they will be spending their precious three minutes with one of the most amazing person: Me."

The crowd laughs and I roll my eyes. He is way too confident, which amused me sometimes and annoys me on some other times. "So tonight, we'll be starting with one of the sweetest person in the world. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Sugar Motta!"

As soon as Rod presents me the crowd starts to cheer wildly.

Ah, how I love those sweet, sweet cheers.

I stand up from my seat and walk gracefully to Rod. "Why hello dear Sugar," Rod greets. He takes my hand and kisses it, which makes me beam inside. "It's so nice to meet you. And you look really love you."

Of course I do. With my long soft pink strapless dress, accessorized with belt that has a darker shade of pink, I look completely pretty. "Thanks," I reply, a sweet smile plastered on my face. "I'm also glad that my stlist, Ash, made this for me!"

On the screen, I see Ash, smiling and waving politely at the camera. She seems really pleased on her works.

We both take our seats. "So," Rod leans on his chair, "Do you enjoy your stay in the Capitol so far?"

"Yes I do," I say. "It's a really fabulous lifestyle here. Even more fabulous than back home. And that's saying a lot since, like you all know, I am one of the richest girl in District 1."

"Of course you are," Rod says. "Seeing how your father is a Victor and his successful business. Say, is he here?"

I laugh at this. "Well, of course he is," I exclaim. "He's my mentor! There he is," I wave at my father, making the crowd cheers for him.

On the big screen, my father face appear. He waves and smiles politely. He points his finger at me, gesturing the camera to focus on me. Then, my face appear on the screen once more.

"Wondefull," Rod exclaims. "So, tell me Sugar: Do you have any strategy to survive in the Arena?"

"Yes," I say. "I do have one."

"Care to explain?"

"Now Rod," I say, smiling sweetly at him. "All I'm saying is that I am going to be in an alliance with a few other girls. But for the rest of the plan, I'm not giving any spoilers. So you just got to wait and see."

**Sebastian Smythe, 17 (District 1)**

As soon as Sugar is back on her seat, I walk towards Rod. "Hey Rod," I say casually.

"Hello," Rod says, grinning. He turns to the audience. "Sebastian Smythe, ladies and gentlemen." The crowd cheers. And it grows wider when I gave them a smug smile and a wave.

"So, Sebastian," Rod says as both of us takes our seats, "How are you feeling today?"

"Me?" I ask. "I'm feeling awesome!"

Well, of course I am! With the Hunger Games a day away, and then the fact that I'm going to be the newest member of the Career Pack, and my black sequin tuxedo, of course I'm feeling awesome.

I casually lean on my seat, listening to the cheers as it grows wilder. "How about you Rod? Doing alright?" I ask after it calms down.

"Well yes. I do," he answers. "So Sebastian, you come from a Victor family right?"

"That's right," I say. "My dad is a Victor. My grandparents are Victors. My great grandparents are one too. My great-great grandparents are Victors. Shall I continue?"

Rod laughs. "Nope, I think it's quite clear for everybody," he says. "So, they must have trained you real hard, huh?"

I snort. "That's an understatement," I say. "Been training with weapons, knives to exact, since I was six. Then, I had to wake up at four since I have to jog around the Victor Village. Two hundred push ups a day. And so many other exercises that I have to do."

"Wow, that's tough," Rod says. I only shrug, as if all of them are nothing. "You're really prepared then."

"Oh, I'm not only prepared," I say, smirking. "I can already guarantee that I'll be the last man standing."

The buzzer sounds. Both of us stand up. Rod takes my hand and raise it. "Sebastian Smythe, ladies and gentlemen!"

**Mercedes Jones, 17 (District 1)**

I watch Sebastian in disgust as he makes his way back to his seat. The way he talks about himself back there was obnoxious. Which is the reason why I hate the Careers so much: the way they talk about how awesome they are is simply sickening.

"And now," I hear Rod says, "Let's welcome our next Tribute: Mercedes Jones!"

I stand up from my seat and walk up to Rod, who's smiling at me. "Mercedes," he says when I'm right next to him. "Welcome!"

"Thanks Rod," I say, smiling at him. "It's really nice to meet you."

"And it is nice to meet you too," Rod says. "Say, that is a really nice dress!"

I look down at what I'm wearing. It's a purple strapless dress with rhinestone around the waist. "Thanks Rod," I say, smiling. "I'm loving this dress too."

"So your stylist really did a great job."

I laugh. "Madison always do a great job." From the corner of my eyes, I see that the screen is showing my stylist, Madison. The pink-haired girl waves excitedly before the camera focus back on me.

Rod and I take a seat. The Interviewer crosses his legs and lean on his chair. "So, how's your stay at the Capitol?"

"To be honest, it's quite amazing," I say. "I love the food, the skyscrapers, and some other things."

"And are you excited to go into the Games?"

I shrug. "Not really."

Rod looks at me in amusement. "That's quite a shocker," he says. "Usually Tributes from your District are itching to get into the Arena."

"Now Rod, that's just being stereotypical," I say. "And beside, I am different."

Just then the buzzer sounds. "Well, time's up," Rod says. We both stand up and Rod presents me one last time, "Mercedes Jones everybody!"

**Lucy Quinn Fabray, 17 (District 2)**

As soon as Mercedes returns to her seat, I stand up and glide toward Rod in my baby blue knee-length strapless dress. It has silver-blue sequins on the top part and a flowing skirt. My short blonde hair is decorated with a matching blue bandana. As soon as Rod sees me, he gives me a friendly smile. "Quinn Fabray, Ladies and Gentleman!"

The cheers grows wild when I smile and wave their ways. I turn my attention to Rod and smile sweetly at him. "Hello Rod."

Rod smiles back. "Hello Quinn," we both sit down. Rod, who's grinning, turns to the audience. "It's so good to have another Fabray here, isn't it?" The cheer grows wilder. A wolf-whistle can be heard. "So, after five years away from the Arena, how is Frannie doing?"

I try to hold the urge to clench my fist. Even now, when it's supposed to be my night, my sister takes all the attention away.

_Calm down Quinn,_ I tell myself. _This is still your night, your game. All you need to do is prove to everyone that you can be better than her. _

"She's doing fine," I say, trying to be as calm as I can. "She owns a bookshop now, in town."

Rod chuckles and shakes his head. "She's still same old isn't she."

I shrug. "She's still nerdy, if that's what you mean."

"And did I hear right about her giving some charities for the orphans in your District?"

"Yes," I say, getting a little annoyed. "She just did."

"And also there was a rumor that she's getting married," Rod says. "Is it true?"

"Yes," I say, dreading for Rod to change the topic. "She is."

The crowd coos. "That's great," Rod exclaims. He turns to the crowd, "Let's hope I'll get my invitation soon," he winks and the crowd laughs.

I'm starting to loose my patience. I'm getting sick of Rod asking about her. I'm mean, I'm not being a spoiled little brat or anything, but this is my interview night, for God's sake! Isn't he supposed to interview about me instead of her?

"So, after hearing how happy Frannie is," Rod turns at me smiling, "Are you planning to follow her footstep when you're in the Arena and win?"

I laugh. All Frannie did years ago was running away and hiding from other Tributes. So there is no way I'm going to follow her footsteps, because, unlike her, I'm not a coward. No, I'm a fighter, and I will fight my way out of the Arena.

I don't say it out loud though. I say, "Well, I'm planning to win, yes. But following her footsteps, I think not," I smile at Rod, "I have my own way."

Rod opens his mouth to ask another question when the buzzer sounds. "Well, guess our time is up."

Both of us stand up. "Best of luck, Quinn Fabray," Rod says, shaking my hand. Then, he raises it to the air and the crowd cheers. After a while, he finally let go. "Oh, and also," I turn to Rod with an eyebrow raised, "Please do sends our best regards to dear Frannie."

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, 18 (District 2)**

I watch Quinn as she makes her way back to her seat. She looks really pissed off. Not unusual though. Whenever people start to talk about her sister, Quinn turns sour.

And I like it.

Smirking, I make my way to Rod. When I pass the girl, I whisper in her ear, "Jealous of dear sister, aren't you?" Then I continue walking.

I can't see Quinn's face. But I'm guessing she's sending daggers at me.

When I reach Rod, he announces, "Noah Puckerman everybody!"

I smile smugly at the crowds (who are cheering wildly, by the way) and wave at them. I turn to Rod and nod at him. "What's up Rod?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Rod says. We both sit down. "And what about you Noah?"

"Please, just call me Puck. Or Puckzilla. Your choice."

"I think I'll just stick with Puck," Rod says. I shrug nonchalantly. "So Puck, doing alright?"

I snort at this. "Alright? I'm not alright, I'm great!"

Rod laughs at this. "Excited, I assume?"

"Hell yeah," I exclaim grinning. "I've been waiting for this. I'm very prepared and I'm ready to kick some asses out there!"

"Well, I'm sure you would," Rod says. "So, you're planning to, I quote, "kick some asses" alone?"

"Nah," I say. "I'll be leading the Career. Since I'm definitely the best Tribute this year."

"That's great," Rod beam. "You deserve it! With your score being so high. I mean, a ten!"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I was actually aiming for an eleven like that girl from the 74th Hunger Games. But guess ten works for me."

"So, do you have any strategy so far?" Rod asks.

"'Course I do," I say.

"Care to tell?"

"Nah," I say. "Like that chick from One- who was her name, Candy?- I won't be spoiling anything to you all about my plan. But one thing that I can tell you is that I will definitely win with my very genius plan."

**Lauren Zizes, 17 (District 2)**

"Lauren Zizes," Rod booms as I walk towards him. "How are you today?"

"Fine," I say. "And excited."

"Because you got to spend times with me?" Rod asks. He looks at the laughing crowd and winks.

"Actually, no," I say, trying to keep a straight face. This makes the crowd laughs louder. Rod looks back at me, I can see a hint of annoyance on his face. "I'm excited about the Games."

"Ah, the Games," Rod says. Both of us sit down on the chair. Rod crosses his legs and asks, "But first, what do you think about the Capitol?"

"It's really nice," I say. "My favorite part is the Training Center. Lots of shiny weapons."

Rod grins. "I bet this last few days you spend a lot of time with them?"

"You bet," I say excitedly. "I've been dreading to touch that kind of weapons for years! And I finally did, though turns out I did it earlier than my plan."

Rod furrows his eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I was planning to volunteer next year. So Puck can go first, then I'll go next," I say. "Turns out, it doesn't work that way. So..."

"Wait, so the rumor is true?" Rod asks. "The one about you dating Noah Puckerman?"

"Yup."

"Well, that sounds wonderful," Rod says. "But can I ask you something?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Isn't that what they pay you for?"

Rod's expression turns a little sour. "Right," he mumbles. "So what are you going to do when it comes down to you and Puck?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I'll probably let him win."

"And why is that?"

Because he has a bet to win, I think to myself. When I open my mouth to answer Rod, the buzzer sounds.

"Well looks like our time is up," Rod says. He looks at me and smile, "Good luck Lauren, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Brittany Pierce, 18 (District 3)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Brittany Pierce," Rod says as I stand beside him in my strapless poofy mid-thigh length green dress. The starts audience is cheering for me.

"Actually, it's Brittany S. Pierce," I correct Rod. "The way you pronounce it is 'Brittany Spears'"

Rod looks at me kind of funnily and then at the crowd. "Oo...kay," Rod says, rather slowly. We both sit down. "So, Brittany, how are you feeling."

"Good," I say. "Though I miss Lord Tubbington."

Rod raises an eyebrow. "Lord Tubbington?"

"He's my cat," I say. "I've had him since I was eleven." I sigh. "I feel really bad for leaving him. And what makes me feel worse is that I yelled at him before the Reaping."

"You yelled at your cat?" Rod asks, confused. "Why?"

"Because he wouldn't stop smoking weed," I say. For some reason the crowd and Rod laughs. I only blink. "What so funny? It's a very serious problem. Lord Tubbington would die if he won't stop smoking. Dr. Unicorn told me so."

The laughter immediately stops. Rod turns to look at the audience, looking unsure. Then he turns to me. "Um, okay," he says. "So, do you have any idea what you're going to do in the Arena?"

"Yup," I say. "I'll be sticking with Santana and the Careers."

"Ah," Rod says. Somehow, he sounds kind of surprised. "So you're good with weapons huh?"

"Well, I'm not that bad, I guess" I say. "What I'm really good at is setting snares."

"That's great," Rod says. "So you think you can win?"

"Of course I can," I say, a grin appears on my face. "And I will. Because if I don't, there's nobody to make sure that Lord Tubbington would quit smoking."

**Artie Abrams, 17 (District 3)**

I watch Brittany from my seat in amusement. I mean, sure, it's Brittany we're talking about, but I still can't believe that she's say that kind of thing in front of a live national television!

The buzzer sounds and Rod presents Brittany one last time to the cheering crowd. So I'm going next.

I stand up from my seat and glance down at what I'm wearing- a red tuxedo with white buttoned up shirt underneath it- and walk toward Rod, who's grinning at me. "Artie Abrams, welcome," he booms, making the crowd cheers.

"Hello Rod," I say, smiling at him. "It's really nice to be here."

"Of course it is, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm here!"

The crowd laughs, meanwhile Rod grins at them. I shook my head slightly. That was kind of pathetic.

Both Rod and I sit down on our seats. "So, Artie," Rod says. "I heard that you used to use a wheelchair."

"Yeah," I said. "Because of an accident that happened when I was eight, the lower part of my body of is paralyzed. So I'm stuck in a wheelchair for quite some time."

"And yet here you are," Rod gestures at me, "On stage and standing tall. How is it possible?"

"Well, my mom and dad owns a really successful industry back home. And I have lots of resource. So, I can make a robotic legs to help me walk."

"Ah," Rod says. "So you're an young inventor?"

"Well, I guess that makes me one, yeah."

Rod looks amused. "What kind of things have you been working on?"

"Well, lots of things. This robotic legs, for example. Then there's a 100 GB memory chip, a computer program, locator and detector chips, fart bombs," Rod wrinkles his nose at the last part, "And there's some other stuff."

"That's nice," Rod says. "What about weapons? Any weapons you're good at?"

I purse my lips. "Well, not really. No," I push my glasses up, "But I do know how to make the most complicated traps and snares, how to make bombs and booby traps. Just because I can't use weapon, doesn't mean I'm the weakest in there. So, don't underestimate me."

**Damian McGinty, 17 (District 3)**

"Damian McGinty, come on up!"

I stand up from my seat. Jogging a little to where Rod is standing, I wave at the crowd and give them the most charming smile I can pull. The crowd cheers as I do so.

"Damian," Rod booms when I'm beside him. "How are you?"

I grin at him. "Everything's alright. Thanks."

Both of us sit down. "So," Rod says. "Enjoying The Capitol so far?"

"Yes," I say, nodding. "I think I am enjoy The Capitol. Especially the food."

The audience lets out a laugh. "Ah," Rod says. "Loving them, aren't you? What's your favorite so far?"

I chuckle. "God, there's so many of them. But if I have to pick one, probably the chicken with creamy orange sauce."

"Oh, those things are tasty," Rod says, nodding. "In fact, I had them for lunch today!"

I fake a gasp. "You did?" I ask. "And you didn't leave some for me?"

"Say, if you win the Games, we'll eat them together," the audience laughs as Rod winks to the crowd. But I stay quite. "Say Damian," he says, after the laughter had died down. "I really like your accent," Rod says. "I don't think I've ever heard it before. What accent is it?"

"Irish," I simply say.

"What's that?" Rod asks. "I think I've never heard it before."

"Irish-well, Ireland actually, Irish is the nationality- is a country on the other side of the world. That's where my great-great-grandparents were born," I explain. "From what my mom said, hey move here before the North America is destroyed."

"Very nice," I grin at Rod. "I love it very much."

I grin. "Thanks!"

"Say Damian, that name sounds familiar. I got a feeling that I've heard your name before today, or even before this year." I feel like my heart stops. I glance at the screen and I see myself, horrified look on my face instead of a smile. _No. _

On her interview night, Rod had asked Jenna about the boy that she loved. She immediately looked down at her lap and fiddle with her token, a handmade bracelet that I gave her back when we were thirteen. "No, I don't have any," she answered.

Rod faked gasped. "That's impossible! You're a really gorgeous girl. There has to be one."

"Well," Jenna hesitated for a while. But she sighed and finally answered, "Well, there was one. His name was Damian-"

And the buzzer sounds, cutting her off. And so the whole citizen of Panem never find out that the boy she was talking about was me.

And now, here I am. Sitting on the very same spot as she did a year ago. I find myself having trouble breathing, just because I think about Jenna. _Stay calm Damian._

Inhaling, I act as calm as I can, which is hard, since I'm not really good doing it. I look at Rod with my eyebrows furrowed. "I think that's quite impossible. I mean this is the first time I've meet you And it's not like I've been to Panem or had received an award or something. So it is impossible."

Just right then the buzzer sounds. Silently, I thank my luck because my session is finally over. Rod sighs, "Guess that will be a mystery." Rod stands up and I follow him. The interviewer take my hand and raise it to the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Damian McGinty from District 3!"

**Santana Lopez, 17 (District 4)**

"Now, give it up for Santana Lopez!"

I stand up and start to walk as sexy as I can. The audience starts to cheer wildly. I smirk at this. "Ah, hello Santana," Rod says as I approach, a stupid grin on his face. "You look really great!"

Of course I am. I mean, with my long tight one shoulder red dress with red red heels, I look smoking hot!

"Well, thanks Rod," I say, smiling. "I'm glad Natalie pick this dress for me," From the corner of my eyes, I can see my stylist, Natalie, smiling at the camera and wave, "I think it fits my personality so perfectly."

"Is that so?" Rod asks as both of us sit down. "Then how do you describe yourself."

"A warrior," I say. "I'm fierce, brave, and a fighter. I mean, come on. I can skewer you with sword, throw a spear to you head, kill you with a knife. So I will definitely kick some ass in the Arena."

Rod laughs. "Looks like somebody can't wait to get in the Arena"

"Hell, yes," I exclaim. "Being in the Games, it is going to be the highlight in my life! I will totally tell my children and my grand children about this."

"That's great," Rod says. "But first you have to survive the Arena first, right?"

"Please," I say, rolling my eyes. "I got this in my bag. I mean, most of the Tributes suck a lot. And with my skill with weapons, surviving will be a piece of cake."

**Sam Evans, 17 (District 4)**

I look at Santana, who is being interviewed right now, in amusement. The way she talks about how she'll survive the Hunger Games, it's as if she's saying, "Could you pass me the salt?"

When the buzzer finally sounds, Rod presents the girl one last time. And the crowd grows wild. I can tell that she likes hearing the cheering, because all the way to her seat, she has a smug smile on her face.

I glance around at the other Tributes. I can tell that some of them looks nervous. Well, can't really blame them though. Santana is a really intimidating girl. Even back home, people don't try to mess with the girl. Unless, of course, if they're an idiot, or is looking for death.

Well, guess it's my turn now.

I stand up and look down to make sure my baby blue suit isn't wrinkled. Then, I start to make my way to where Rod is standing. "Sam Evans, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd claps and cheers as I give them a small wave. "Hey Rod," I greet the interviewer. "You're doing alright? Or are you getting bored interviewing us?" I kid.

Rod snorts. "Me? Bored? Never," the man says. "As long as the camera is rolling and capture my awesomeness, I'm never bored!"

The crowd laughs and claps as Rod grins at them. Both Rod and I sit down. "So Sam," he begins, "It has been tough three days, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I mean, there's a lot of stuff to learn and train in those short days. So I really need to work hard to get all that done."

"And your hard work did pay off," Rod says. "I mean, a nine! That's a sweet score!"

"Sure is!"

"So, do you actually train back home?" Rod asks. "Like, going to Training Center on daily basis?"

"No. I don't really have the time for that," I say. "You see, I usually help my parents everyday, so they can feed the family. I always help him sell the fishes in the market. And sometimes, I'll even go to the sea with him to catch them. So, I don't have that much free time. Though I do train with spears sometimes, since my dad is quite good at it."

"Well, that's quite... unexpected."

I laugh a humorless laugh. "You thought I'm from one of the richest family in the District, most of them, don't you?"

The air fills with awkwardness. "Well," Rod says slowly, "Sort of."

"And now you know I'm not," I say. "In fact, that's the reason why I volunteer. Not because of the honor and the pride. No, because I need the prize."

"I'm guessing you want to lighten your dad's burden?" Rod guesses. "By winning, your dad doesn't have to work that hard anymore because you'll have enough money to feed the family."

I nod in respond. "Exactly," I say. "That way, my parents don't have to work. And there's also my sister and brother-"

"You have a sister and brother?" Rod cuts me off.

I nod in response. "Stacy and Stevie," I tell him their name.

"Tell me more about them."

I sigh. "Well, Stacy is seven and Stevie is ten," I start. "They both have blonde hair like me. They are friendly and nice to everyone. I spend time with them a lot, playing with them or swimming in the beach. And sometimes they come with me to the market too, helping me selling the fishes my dad caught."

"I wish I could meet them," Rod says, smiling. "They sound like really nice and sweet kids."

"They are," I say, nodding. "They're the best siblings anybody could ask for. They're part of the reason why I volunteer."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I go to the market with them, they always ask me to stop by a shop, just to look at what they display behind the glass. Cakes, toys, clothes. We can never really buy them because we can't really afford it. And it makes me sad whenever they eye those thing, showing that they want that so badly because the other kids have them and all. So I decided to volunteer." I sit back and sigh. "Then, who knows? Maybe the odds are in my favor."

**Hannah Mclalwain, 18 (District 4)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, Hannah Mclalwain!"

I hear the crowd cheers as soon as Rod introduces me. I smile instantly at the crowd, then at Rod. "Hi Rod," I say. "It's so good to see you!"

Rod gives me a grin. "I know right? To meet somebody as awesome like me? Must be great," the audience laugh at this. Both of us take our seat. And Rod begins to ask me, "So Hannah, I love your dress! Looks like your stylist really did a great job tonight!"

I look down at what I'm wearing. It's a simple flowing sea green dress. "Really?" I beam? "Thanks! I was kinda worried that it's too simple. I mean, Jacob gave me a choice to either wear this or his hot pink strapless dress."

"It's too bad that you didn't pick the pink one," Rod says, shaking his head. "I bet pink would look great on you!"

"Well, let's just say, pink is not really my color. So," I shrug.

"So Hannah, enjoying the Capitol this past few days?"

"Yeah," I say, smiling back. "There are a few things that fascinate me here. Like how fast the elevator go, our penthouse, and a few other things that I can't find in District 4."

"The elevator, heh?" Rod asks, I could hear amusement in his voice. "What's so fascinating about the elevator."

"Well, first of, it's really fast," I say, making the audience laugh. "Also, have you seen the view from the inside of the elevator? It's so cool! You can see people on the ground floor getting smaller and smaller until you could hardly see them."

"Well, I guess it does sound amusing," Rod says, winking. "So many things here that you can't find in District 4 right? That what makes the Capitol really special."

"Yeah," I say. "But I still think District 4 is the best place to be. I mean, it is home after all."

"I see," Rod says, nodding. "So Hannah. With your great personality, you must have a certain boy in your life. Do you?"

I blink. He's asking the one question that I've been dreaded to hear: my love life.

I am so not looking forward for this question. I mean, I don't have a boyfriend. And I'm currently crushing on a certain blue eyed brunette male Tribute. I'm not even planning to tell the guy about it. Let alone mentioning in the National television.

"Well, not really. No," I say. "I mean, I do have a few guy friends back home. But I'm not dating anybody."

"Well then, what about a crush?"

Oh god help me.

"Well," I hesitate for a while, "There is this one boy that catches my eyes for a quite a while. But I don't really know him that well," I finally admit. The crowd starts to coo. "And it's not just because his look. He's also friendly to everybody and loves to help people."

"Well, he sounds like a really nice guy," Rod says, smiling at me. I nod.

"He is."

"Well, then tell you what Han," Rod says. "You try your best to survive. Then when you return, maybe he'll be impress!"

"I wish that's an option," I murmur. But Rod doesn't hear me. Because the buzzer sounds when I say that.

"Looks like the time's up, Hannah," Rod says. As we both stand up, the crowd claps. Rod smiles at me, which I return with a , "Best wishes to you, Hannah Mclalwain."

**Sunshine Corazon, 16 (District 5)**

"Sunshine Corazon, ladies and gentlemen!"

I smile and wave at the cheering crowd. Then, I turn to Rod and give him a smile. "Hi Rod," I say.

"Hello Sunshine. You look really great!"

I look down at what I'm wearing. Right now, I'm wearing a strapless knee-length yellow dress with white belt and yellow flats. Then, I look back at Rod and grin. "Thanks," I say. "I think Ella is an amazing stylist. I'm really glad that I got her."

I search through the sea of people and find Ella, sitting in the second row. I smile at her, and she smiles back and gives me a thumb up.

Both Rod and I sit on our chair. "So, Sunshine- oh I really like your name," I chuckle at this, "How are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm good," I say. "A little tired. But good."

"Been a tough week for you, huh?"

"You have no idea," I say. "This week had been insane. Training was really tiring. I got a lot to train back then."

"And after all the hard work," Rod says, "Do you think you're one of the strongest Tribute?"

"Well, not really. No," I reply. "There stakes are high this year, and there's a lot of strong tributes this year. I mean, just look at the score! There are a lot of tens and nines. So, I'm probably a mediocre."

"Then how are you planning to survive?" Rod asks. "I mean, you just say that the Tributes are really strong this year."

"Yes," I say. "But I never say anything about them being clever, right?"

**Matt Rutherford, 18 (District 5)**

I blink in utter shock. Did Sunshine- the sweet and outgoing girl from District 5, my own District- just say that the strongest Tributes (read: Careers and a few other people) are basically idiots?

Not long after that, the buzzer sounds. Sunshine smiles and waves at the crowd one last time. Then, she turns around and walk to her seat, earning glares from the Careers and almost everybody else.

Well, looks like she earns enemies now.

I stand up from my seat and walk to Rod. "Matt Rutherford," he booms as I step on the platfom. The crowd begins to cheer and I wave at them. Then I turn my attention to Rod, who has a grin on his face. "How are you feeling?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I'm alright."

Both of us take a seat. "So Matt- is that short for Matthew?" I nod. "Do you think you're ready for the Games?" Rod asks.

"Sure, I guess."

"You're not really much of a talker, aren't you?"

I shake my head. "I'm more of an observer and act."

"Any particular weapons you're really good at?"

"I'm pretty good with spears, and swords," I say nonchalantly. "And a few other weapons."

"And do you have plans in the Arena?"

"Try to survive, kill anybody who threatens me. Probably that's it."

"That's it?" I ask. "That's all?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You want details?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then sorry to disappoint you. But I can't," I say. "Guess you just have to wait until the Hunger Games starts."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think by review :)<br>**

**Also, do you want me to post the pairings? I know that it's quite obvious. But, then again. It's up to you. So, yeah.  
><strong>

**Anyway, until the next time :D  
><strong>


	19. Interview Session: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Glee Project, nor The Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><strong>McKynleigh Abrams, 18 (District 6)<strong>

"McKynleigh Abrams," Rod booms as I walk towards him. The crowd cheers as I do so. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," I say when I am right beside him. The two of us sit on our chair. Rod has his legs crossed.

"So McKynleigh," Rod begins with a smile on his face, "Are you excited for the Hunger Games?"

I gulp. I don't think _The Capitol won't like this. But_, "Actually not really. No."

Murmurs can be heard from the audience after I say that and I bite my lips nervously. "You don't?" Rod asks. He doesn't look surprise or mad or anything, just confused. "Why?"

"Well first of, I'm not really good with weapons."

"That's ridiculous," Rod exclaims. "You got a seven! You must have know how to at least use a weapon, right?"

"Well," I say slowly. "I supposed I'm okay with knives."_ Though I'm afraid I'll fail, again. _"And weapons aren't the only trouble I'm dealing with."

"And that is?"

"I don't think I'll be able to kill Bryce. Ever."

"You won't?" Rod asks, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

The audience gasps and starts to murmur. Rod, who looks quite surprised, asks, "So the rumors are true? About you and Bryce?"

I nod. "I'm afraid so."

Rod opens his mouth to ask another question. But the buzzer cuts him off. He sighs, "I believe our time is up." Both of us stand up as the audience applaud. Rod looks at me and smiles sympathetically. "We wish you the best of luck, McKynleigh."

**Bryce Ross-Johnson, 18 (District 6)**

I stare at Mickey as she walks back to her seat. She turns at me when she's about to sit. 'You okay?' I mouth. She gives me a weak smile and a nod in respond.

"Bryce Ross-Johnson, come on up!"

I stand up and make my way to the platform, where Rod is standing. The crowd cheering wildly as I do so. "Hey Rod," I say, grinning as I step on the platfom. "Doin' alright?"

"You bet," Rod says, winking. The both of us sit down on our chair. "So, Bryce. This past few days had been tough, I assume?"

I snort at this. "No kidding," I say. "Training from morning until the evening. Lifting weights, throwing spears, swinging swords. Crazy stuff," I shudder at this, which makes the audience laugh. "But I guess it's worth it."

"Of course it is," Rod exclaims. "You got a nine!" The crowd begins to cheer. "So Bryce," Rod says, a smirk on his face. "I heard you already teaming up with somebody, even though it's not the Alliance Banquet yet."

I raise my hand in surrender. "You caught me," I say grinning. "I do have an alliance actually. With Mickey and Samuel, from twelve."

"Mickey?"

"I mean McKynleigh," I say. "My girlfriend."

"Ah yes," Rod says. "So you two will stick together?"

"Of course! She's the reason why I volunteer," I say. "So I can protect her in the Arena." The audience starts to coo. "I don't think I can bear to loose her."

"Wait," Rod says. Suddenly, the crowd becomes quite. So quite, I think you could hear a coin drop. "So, let's say if you and McKynleigh are the last one standing. You would sacrifice your life, so she could go home?"

On the big screen behind Rod, I can McKynleigh. Her heads are down, but I can see her lips moving, praying that I wouldn't say it. I keep on staring at her through the screen as I take a deep breath. "Yes. I might as well do that."

**Lindsay Heather Pearce, 17 (District 7)**

The amphitheater falls silent. I swear, it's really quite you can hear a pin dropped.

Nobody makes any noise or movement. Not even Rod.

I stare at Bryce with wide eyes. I can't believe he would do that. That's so sweet... And brave.

I glance at McKynleigh, who is staring at her boyfriend. She opens her mouth as if she's going to protest. But then she closes it again.

A couple of second pass before the buzzer sounds. Bryce stands up, a grin plastered on his face. Though I know it's not the mischievous one that he wore a few minutes before.

It looks fake.

"Well," he begins. "It's really nice meeting you Rod."

At first Rod only blinks. But then he stands up and smile. "And it's also nice to meet you," he says. He turns to the crowd and presents Bryce once more. "Bryce Ross-Johnson everybody!"

The crowd starts to cheer wildly. Rod turns back to Bryce. "We wish the best of luck to you, Bryce and McKynleigh, the Star-Crossed lovers of the 10th Quarter Quell."

The cheering doesn't died down until, even when he already seated. The Citizen loves them.

They will definitely get a lot of sponsor.

"Now, now. Calm down," Rod says. Slowly the cheering starts to die down. "We still have more Tributes to interview. And trust me, they're also interesting." Rod winks at the camera before he continues, "Our next Tribute, for instance. She's really intresting. So, let's give it up for Lindsay Pearce!"

I stand up from my seat. Nervously, I straighten my poofy knee-length dress, although it's unnecessary, since my dress isn't wrinkled. I put on a smile on my face and glide to the platform.

_Okay Lindsay, remember what Heath said: Be confident and show no fear to the camera. You've done it this pass few days, and you can do it now. Just calm down._

The crowd cheers as I step on the platform. Smiling, I walk up to Rod. "Hello Rod," I greet him. "How are you?"

"Honestly? Still in shock," Rod says. "But I'm okay. What about you dear?"

"I'm good," I say, smiling sweetly at him. Both of us sit down on our chair. "So Lindsay," Rod begins, grinning. "You're related to one Heath Pearce, right?"

I nod. "That's right."

"So how is he doing nowadays?"

"He's doing fine," I say. "In fact, he's here right now as my mentor!"

As soon as I say that, the camera focuses on Heath. He gives the camera a friendly smile and waves. Not long after that, the camera focuses back on me.

"Ah," Rod sighs. "There are so many Tributes this year that are related with the past Victors. Am I right?" The crowd cheers in respond. "So Lindsay," Rod turns at me, "Any weapons that you're good with?"

"Quite a lot actually," I reply. "Sword, mace, dagger, axe, throwing axe."

"Wow, that's some heavy weapons you list there," Rod says. He looks quite amused. "Are you sure you can lift those things? You doesn't seem like the type of girl to use that kind of thing."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Hey, just like what they say, 'never judge a book by its cover'. Right?"

Rod chuckles. "Of course," he says. "So, you are you ready for the Quell?"

_No, I'm not. I'm not ready to face the other 35 Tributes and all the horrors that is waiting for me in the Arena. I am not ready to face my death._

But I nod anyway. "I'm very prepared," I say, trying to sound confident. "Heath trained me with a few survival skills and fighting skills. And I got three days to make my skills even better. So, I'll say the others better watch out, because I'm going to be one of the best in there."

I put a smug smile on my face as the crowd cheers. "Well, well," Rod says, grinning. "You are one confident girl, aren't you?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Why should I be scared? I'm a warior, and a survivor."

That's a lie. Because deep inside, I feel like a helpless little girl.

**Finn Hudson, 17 (District 7)**

"Finn Hudson, come on up!"

I step on the platform. Grinning, I wave at the cheering crowd. "Finn," Rod says. I turn to look at the smiling man. "How are you?"

I shrug. "I'm good... I guess."

Both Rod and I sit down. "So, Finn. Your Reaping was very touching," Rod put his hand on his left chest. "It moves my heart when you volunteer for your step brother. Does everyone agree?"

The crowd murmurs in agreement. "So Finn, would you like to tell us what's going on in your head when all that happen?"

"I was surprised, of course. I mean who wouldn't if one of your family members got Reaped, right?" Rod nods. "And, well, I wasn't really thinking actually. I just yelled 'I volunteer', with only one thought in my mind: Kurt has to be safe. But that didn't go well, because he got Reaped again as the extra Tribute."

"Ah yes. That's when the tragedy happens," Rod says, shaking his head. "What were you thinking when that happened?"

"Angry, upset, like I've failed to do my duty as a brother," I say. I pause for a while before I continue, "But I realized that I still can protect him. So I made a vow." I take a deep breath and continue. "I'm going to make an alliance with Kurt and protect him. Whatever the cost is, I'll make sure that he'll be the one to return home."

**Kurt Hummel, 17 (District 7)**

"Kurt Hummel," Rod booms as I step on the platform. "Woah," Rod says. "That is one nice outfit you got there."

"You think so?" I beam as I look down at what I'm wearing. It's a black suit with studs on its arms and a studded tie. The back of the top is longer than the front. It goes until about half of my thigh. "I'm glad that you love it. My stylist, Arianna, and I had been working on this for three days."

"Wait, wait. Hold on a second," Rod says, his mouth is hanging open. "You mean you helped your stylist to make this suit?"

"That's right," I say, grinning. Both of us take a seat and I continue, "Arianna said that I have a great fashion sense and decided to let me help her design and make the interview clothes."

"Amazing," Rod says. "You know what? I think you might have a bright future as a stylist for the future Games. Don't you all think?"

The crowd cheers in repsond.

I smile sadly and sigh. "Thanks. But I don't think I will ever be a stylist. I mean, I do love fashion and it would be an honor if I do become a stylist here. But I am being put in the Arena with my stepbrother. So, I don't think being a stylist will be my priority here."

"Ah yes. Finn," Rod shakes his head and sigh. "You're trying to protect you too, am I right?"

"Of course," I say. "I want him to go home if I can't make it."

_What about Blaine?_ A little part of me pouts. And I mentally slap myself. _Focus, Kurt_, I think. _Finn is your main priority here, not Blaine._

"And I'll make sure that will happen. I'll try my best to protect him in there. I mean, that's what brothers are for, right?"

**Ellis Wylie, 18 (District 8)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ellis Wylie!"

I stand up and walk towards Rod gracefully. Or, try to do so, at least. It's hard to walk when you are wearing a poofy soft pink dress with big bows on the waist.

_I hate this dress_, I think as I step on the platfom. Thankfully, I didn't trip. _I swear I'll burn this thing right after the whole crap is over_.

"Ellis," Rod greets. "That is one nice dress you're wearing. Reminds me of a princess."

"Gee, thanks," I say with a drip of sarcasm. "I feel _so_ flattered."

Apparently, the citizen of the Capitol, including Rod, are too dumb to understand sarcasm. Because most of the crowd claps their hand and Rod has a grin on his face. "Your welcome," he says. Both of us sit down. "So Ellis," Rod begins. "I have a question-"

"If it's about my age, yes I am eighteen years old. Sure, I look like I'm ten, but I am not. I swear to you, I'm not."

"Um, actually, I was going to ask how are you enjoying the Capitol so far," Rod says.

I blink. "Oh..."

The crowd laughs at this. "But I guess I'm glad to hear that," Rod says. "So, how was it?"

I shrug. "It's nice, I guess," I say. "Though I must say, it's a little bit too fancy for my taste."

Rod looks at me in bewilderment. "Too fancy?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Hey, I'm a very simple person. So, lifestyle here is too fancy for me."

Rod stares at me in amusement. "Well, that's the first time I ever heard someone say that," he says. "So, Ellis. Planning on having alliance with anybody?"

I nod. "I'm in this All-girls Alliance with a few other girls. You know, the one Sugar talked about just a few moments ago."

"Ah yes, that," Rod says, nodding. "That sounds interesting," Rod exclaims. "And since Sugar won't tell us more about it, why don't you?."

"Can't do," I say. "Sugar and Mercedes said that I souldn't spoiled anything, so I won't say anything about it," I say.

"Oh come on," Rod says. "Just a little sneak peek won't hurt right?"

I sigh. "Fine," I say. "I'm only telling you one thing: we are so going to kick some asses in the Arena. So Tributes, beware. Because you've been warned."

**Alex Newell, 18 (District 8)**

When I heard Ellis, I have to stiffle a laugh. A girl like her, trying to kick some ass? Please. Last time I check, she can't even use an axe, or sword, or mace, or pretty much every other weapon.

Rod doesn't look too please with the answer he received. He opened his mouth, probably to ask for details. But the buzzer sounds before he did. The man sighs. "Well, looks like time is up."

The interviewer stands up, with Ellis following his suit. "Well then Ellis, we wish you the best of luck."

Ellis smiles. "Thanks Rod," she says. The crowd starts to clap when she turns around. She walks to her seat and sits down.

"And now," Rod says. "Time for our next Tribute. Give it up for Alex Newell!"

I stand up from my seat and starts walking. When I step on the platfom, the crowd starts cheering. "Hello Rod," I greet Rod. "It's really good to finally meet you."

Rod grins widely. "Well then, looks like I got a fans," he says and winks at the crowd. Both of us sit on our seat. "So Alex," Rod grins, "No one from your District had volunteer for the Games for the last two decades. So what makes you volunteer this year?"

My mentor told me earlier to say anythig that would get you sympathy or attention. So when Rod asks that, I immidiately answer, "Well, I'm here to prove myself."

Rod raises an eyebrow. "Prove yourself?"

I nod. "I got bullied by kids at our District a lot because I'm, well, different," I say. "They call me names, steal my stuff, even throw rocks at me. They think, because I'm different, I am also weak and unimportant."

"Oh my god," Rod says. He looks at me sympathetically. "Have you ever told your parents? Maybe your father warned them or-"

I shake my head. "He can't," I say. "He passed away when I was nine."

"Oh god," Rod says slowly and quietly. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

I give him a small smile. "It's alright," I say. "It's just that, after my father's death, my mother has to work so hard. She would work everyday at the factory, even taking extra shifts sometimes."

I feel my eyes getting watery as I continue, "I know she already has a lot to take care of. So I don't want to pressure her more with my problem with the kids. In fact, she didn't know about my problem until now."

Rod shakes his head. "I'm guessing you volunteer so she wouldn't have to work that hard?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm determined to win. I've been training really hard and I've become quite a fighter. So I have quite a big chance if you ask me."

"So, you're really ready for tomorrow?" Rod asks. "You're ready to fight 35 other Tributes and win the Hunger Games?"

Without hesitation, I nod. "I do."

**Blaine Anderson, 17 (District 8)**

"Blaine Anderson, come on up!"

Standing up, I straighten my sky blue suit. Then I make my way towards Rod, the crowd is cheering as I do so. "Mr. Anderson," the interviewer booms I step on the platfom. "How are you?"

"I'm great," I say, smiling. Both of us take our seat. "What about you Rod? It has been quite a long night, isn't it?"

"You got that right," Rod says. "With 12 extra Tributes, the night sure is longer. But, that's alright. Because I love to interview you all."

I chuckle as the crowd claps. "And of course, we are glad to be interviewed by you."

Rod laughs. "Well, who wouldn't?" He asks grinning. "So Blaine, how's your brother? I hear he's here in the Capitol."

"Yes he is," I say. "He's here as my Mentor."

"Of course," Rod says. He starts to look among the crowd. "Now where is he?"

Being Cooper, who loves attention more than anything else, he stands up. Making unnecessary hand gestures, he yells, "Right here Rod."

The limelights showers him immediately. I roll my eyes.

From the stage, I can see him smirking and waving at the cheering crowd. I'm guessing he's probably thinking about one thing: _I'm so awesome._

After the cheers has died down, and Cooper has finally sit back down, Rod turns to me. "I can really see the resemblance between you too."

"Really?" I asks, confused. Cooper and I don't really look-a-like, so what the interviewer said doesn't really make sense. When Rod nods, I furrow my eyebrow. "Well, that's the first time."

"Huh, okay," Rod says. "Shoud I list it for you?"

"Yes. Please."

"You boys are so charming," Rod begins. "You're also nice and also judging by the way you dress," he gestures at my my white suit, that is topped with a white fedora hat and a pair of gloves, "you and your brother are very drapper."

"Huh," I say. "Okay then." _Though I don't really think that counts as resemblence..._

"I bet you guys are quite famous among the ladies back in your District," Rod guesses. He grins at me and winks.

"Actually, not quite," I say. This confuses Rod. "Cooper is the one who gets all the ladies. I, well, I play for the other team."

At first Rod blinks. Then he says, "So, you're gay?"

Without hesitation, I nod. "I am openly gay," I say.

Rod begins to tap his chin. He eyes me up and down, making me nervouse, and says, "Interesting. So, any boy that you currently attracted to?"

"Well," I hesitate for a while. I rather lie and not tell the whole nation about it. But earlier Cooper told me to tell everything about myself. "Be honest with the audience," he said. "Who knows. Maybe somebody would take pity on you and gives you sponsor."

So in the end I tell Rod the truth. "Yeah, I do actually."

"Interesting," Rod says. "Tell me who, tell me who!"

I am so not telling him that. "Well Rod," I say, smiling. "You will have to guess."

Rod shrugs. "Fine with me. Just give me the clue, then I'll be guessing."

"He's a Tribute."

"Ah," Rod says. "So it's a star-crossed love, huh?"

I chuckle. "Yeah. Kinda unlucky if you ask me."

"Okay, let's get guessing," I say. "Puckerman?"

"Nope."

"Sam Evans?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Alex Newell?"

"Nope."

"Sebastian Smythe?"

"Well-"

That's when the buzzer sounds. "Oh snap," Rod says. "Looks like we won't find out who it is huh?"

I shrug. "Maybe you won't. Maybe you will. Let's just see what happens later in the Games."

**Matheus Fernandez, 18 (District 9)**

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next Tribute, Matheus Fernandez!"

I hop off from my seat and begin to walk towards Rod. The crowd claps as I do so. "Well hello there Matheus," Rod says when he sees me. "How are you today?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I'm fine."

Both of us take our seat. "I must say Matheus, when I first hear your name, I wasn't expecting you to be this-"

"Short?"

"Actually, I was about to say small," Rod says. "But that could work too. So, how tall are you again?"

I sigh. Same question anywhere. "Four feet and nine inch tall," I say. "Had tried to do everything to reach five feet, but I no luck."

"I see," the interviewer says. "So, does your height affect your training these past few days?"

"Well, kinda. It's harder for me to use big weapons like axes and maces and such," I shrug, "But then again, I can always use smaller weapons."

"Of course," Rod nods. "So what weapons are you good at exactly?"

"Well, I'm good with slingshot," I say. Rod doesn't really look impressed though, so I add, "And I'm not bad with knives, I guess."

The way Rod's looking at me is as if I am hopeless. "What about surviving skill?" He asks. "Anything you're really good at?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at climbing," I say. "Also, I'm good at identifying berries, setting traps, camouflaging, and a few other stuff."

"Not bad for a little guy." I roll my eyes._ Gee, Thanks_. "So do you feel intimidated by the other Tributes. I mean, some of them are really brutal, right?"

"Well, a little. Yes," I say truthfully. "But hey, just because I can't hold big weapons like them, doesn't mean I can't survive."

Rod nods. "So what's your plan then?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Easy. Gather food, stay low, and attack from the distance."

The buzzer sounds right after I say that. "Well Matheus," Rod says as we both stand up. "It is really interesting to interview you. We wish you the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Marissa Von Bleicken, 18 (District 9)**

"Marissa Von Bleicken," Rod booms as I step on the platform. The lights was so blinding up here that I have to squint a little. Smiling, I wave at the crowd, who are cheering.

"Marissa," the grinning interviewer greets me. "Say, I love your earings, Marissa," he says. "It looks really cute and it looks delicious."

I touch my banana earings and smile. "Thanks," I say, grinning. "It's my token from home."

The two of us take our seat. Rod begins to question me. "How's your stay at the Capitol so far?"

Smiling, I reply, "It has been a really nice stay."

Rod nods. "I suggest you enjoy the rest of your time," he says. "After all, tomorrow is the Games." The crowd cheers at this. "So, are you nervous?"

I purse my lips. "Yeah. Kinda," I say. "I've seen how the other Tributes are on Training Sessions. And I have to say, some of them are really good."_ Not to mention ruthless and brutal_.

"And what about you?" Rod asks. "Any fighting skills you're really good at? Sword? Axe? Hand in hand combat?"

I shake my head. "Nah," I say. "I'm not really good with those heavy weapons. But I'm not bad with knives. And I'm really good with blowgun."

That seems to surprise Rod. "Blowgun, huh?" I nod. "You do realize that's not a really effective way to kill, right?"

I shrug. "I can make it work. I could make a blowgun even more deadly than an axe."

Rod blinks. "Really?" the interviewer asks. "How?"

"Well, it is all thanks for a certain Tribute who helped me figuring it out."

"Oh," Rod says. He turns to the audience and grins. "I think I sense another star-crossed lover." The audience cooes and cheers at this.

I can feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second. "I'm not having any romantic relationship with any of the Tributes," I say. "I mean, the only Tributes I'm close with are Matheus, since he's my Tribute mate, and Samuel."

"You mean Samuel Larsen?" Rod asks. "The one from District 12?" I nod. "Well," Rod smiling mischievously at me. "I'm sensing something between you two."

That's not true. I mean, yes he's cool, and nice. And he can be really funny sometimes. But doesn't mean I like him. Right?

Beside, relationship isn't the main priority right now.

I open my mouth to argue. But the buzzer sounds before I could say anything. "Well, looks like our time is up." Both Rod and I stand up. "So Marissa, it's really nice to meet you."

I smile. "It's nice to meet you too Rod."

Rod grins. "Of course it is. I'm awesome!" The crowd laughs at this. "So Marissa, we wish you the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Emily Vasquez, 18 (District 10)**

"Hello Rod," I wink at Rod as I walk towards him. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Me?" Rod points at himself. Then he makes a hand gesture and laughs. "I'm fantastic! What about you dear?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I'm fine, I guess."

We both take a seat. "I'm really glad to finally be in The Capitol."

Rod laughs. "It's fantastic, isn't it?"

"Yes," I exclaim. "I have always wanted to come here ever since I watch my first Games."

"And now here you are."

I gesture at myself. "Here I am," I exclaim.

"I'm so glad that your dream came true," Rod says, smiling. "So Emily, how was your training? Did you have a hard time learining how to use those sharp weapons?"

"Well, it does take some time to get use to a few weapons," I say. "Like swords and arrows, for instance. But I got a hang of a few weapons in no time. Like throwing knives."

"Nice," Rod says, grinning. "So after the training, do you throw like a pro."

"Eh, more less," I shrug nonchalantly. "I guess you'll be the judge of tit when we enter the Arena tomorrow."

"Ah yes. Speaking of the Arena," Rod leans closer. "Are you anxious about the Games tomorrow?"

I laugh. "Anxious? Of course not! I mean, why should I?"

Rod leans on his seat and shrugs. "I've been hearing from some of the Tributes that they feel intimidated by the others. So maybe you do to."

"Well, I'm not."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know I'll do great. I know how fight and to survive," I say nonchalantly. "Beside, some of the Tributes think that they're better than anybody else. But actually, they're not."

The buzzer sounds.

"Well Emily looks like our time is up." The interviewer stand up and I follow his suit. "Well, it's really glad to meet you," Rod says, grinning. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thanks Rod." I wink and flip my hair. I turn around and walk back to my seat. When I take a glance at Lindsay, she's sending glares at me. I smirk. _At least the bitch isn't oblivious._

**Michael 'Mike' Chang, 18 (District 10)**

"Michael Chang," Rod booms as I step on the platform. "Welcome!"

"Thanks Rod," I say, grinning. "I can't believe that I'm actually here."

Rod laughs. "Very different than District 10, I assume?"

"You got that right."

Both of us takes our seat. Rod crosses his legs and begins. "So Michael-"

"Actually, you can just call me Mike," I say, shrugging.

"Alright then, Mike," Rod says. "I heard that your father is here. Is that true?"

"Yeah, he's here as my mentor," I say. From the corner of my eyes, I can see that the camera is focusing on my dad. Being a very mannered gentleman, he smiles and waves at the camera politely.

Rod, however, shouts at him. "Hello Michael," he says, waving at him. "It's good to see you! How are you?" My father smiles and gives a thumb up.

Rod laughs and shakes his head. "Man I love that man," he says. "I haven't seen him for this past 4 years!"

"Yeah," I nod. "Ever since Blake won the 120th Hunger Games, he never really mentor. anymore. But I guess because I'm his son, he decided mentor me to make sure I train right."

"I see," Rod nods. "I'm guessing he wants you to continue the Victory of Chang's family?"

"Yes," I say. "I mean, my great grand parents became a Victor. So did my grand father and my father. So my father wants me to continue the, um, tradition."

"And he has been preparing you for tomorrow since you were little?" He asks. "Just like Sebastian?"

I shrug. "More less," I say. "When I was ten, I could already lift an axe, fight with a sword, stab with a knife, and swing a mace."

"Nice," Rod grins as the crowd claps and cheers. "Looks like you're really good at every weapon." I shrug nonchalantly. "So, are you having any alliance?"

"Yes," I answer. "I'm joining the Careers." I glance to look at my father among the crowd. He looks quite pleased.

Rod nods. "And what about strategy?"

"I'm still not sure," I answer truthfully. "But one thing I know for sure: I'm sticking with the Careers. We'll hunt the other Tributes and kill them," an image of me killing Tina gruesomely plays in my head. What happened if I have to do that?

_Focus Mike_, the back of my mind scolds. _You're not here for a girl. Your here to win._

**Robert Cameron Mitchell, 18 (District 11)**

For some reason, I found Damian really... Interesting.

After Hannah told me that she wants to recruit the boy, I've been paying close attention to him. And from my observation, he seems like a nice guy. To me, he came across as bubbly and laid back.

That is, before the his interview.

When Rod said that his name sounds familiar, Damian tried to hide his panic. He tried to answer Rod calmly, and that seems to fool Rod and everybody else. But I know that it was fake. It was quite obvious that he tried to hold back something. He seemed really uncomfortable and nervous, even right now, after his interview.

Right now, Rod is asking Becky about her life in District 11. But I'm not paying attention. All of it is drawn to the brunette from District 3. There's just something mysterious about him. Something that he's trying to hide from the world. But what?

Damian turns his head. I draw a sharp breath when my dark blue eyes meet his striking blue ones. We hold our gaze for a moment, until the buzzer sounds.

My head turns around and see Becky. She's skipping to her seat, a grin is plastered on her face.

I stand up from my seat and walk toward Rod, who's grinning. "Robert Cameron Mitchell," he booms as I step on the platform. "How are you Robert?"

I flinch at the mention of my first name. "I'm fine," I say, smiling politely. "But, um, do you mind calling me Cameron? Nobody really calls me with by my first name."

"Of course! No problem Cameron," he says, grinning. Both of us take our seat. "So Cameron, let's talk about your score. A ten! For someone who never touch a weapon before this few days, that's quite amazing right?"

I try to hold the urge to roll my eyes. Rod is being compeletly ridiculous. It's just a freaking ten. Katniss Everdeen, the Tribute from District 12 on the 74th Hunger Games, got an eleven. And I'm pretty sure she never held a weapon before. But I only smile. "Yeah," I shrug. "I wasn't expecting to get that. Not even in my wildest dream."

"And yet you did," Rod laughs, "So how does it feel when you found out?"

"I was amused," I say. "Even my mentors didn't really know what to say."

"So I guess you're really good with weapons?" Rod asks. "You know, basing on the score you get."

I shake my head. "Nah, I think it's just luck," I say nonchalantly.

"Well, well, well, Mr Mitchell," Rod grins and shakes his head. "You're very handsome and modest. I bet girls swoon over you back in District Eleven." I chuckle and about to answer his question. But then he asks, "Or are you in a relationship with someone back home?"

I feel like my blood has frozen. Rod had asked the question I've been dreading to answer. And here I am, in front the whole Panem and unsure of what to say.

Before the interview, Emma and Will told me to try to get the audience interested so I'll get sponsors. And the only way to do that is to tell Rod about Macy and I. I don't want Macy to get blamed for our break up. She must be going through a hard time right now, with me being here right now. And by me, telling them about how he rejected my proposal, that would add her burden even more.

No, I'm not going to use Macy just to get sponsor. Even if it makes my chance of surviving a whole lot bigger.

"No," I say. "I don't have a girlfriend."

I'm afraid that Rod will ask more question about my love life. Fortunately, the buzzer sounds before he could ask the next question. "Well, it's too bad that our time is up," Rod says as the both of us stand up. "I really like you."

I laugh. "Well, let's just see how the Quell goes," I say. "Maybe I'll be able to win and we will be able to meet again."

"I hope so too," Rod says. "Well then, best of luck to you Cameron. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Tina Cohen-Chang, 16 (District 11)**

"Tina," Rod booms as I step on the platform. "I love your dress!"

I can feel my cheeks redden. "Really?" I look down at the black poofy dress I'm wearing. I give Rod a little smile. "Thanks. You look good too."

Rod grins. "Of course I am," he says as he pretend to fix his tie. Both of us sit down.

"So Tina, how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you enjoying the Capitol so far?"

"Yes I am."

"You're not a conversationalist type of girl aren't you."

I blush. "N-not really. No."

"Come on, don't be shy," Rod says, giving me a friendly smile. "I'm not going to bite, you know."

"Yeah," I say. "I know."

"So Tina," Rod continues to question me. "How did the Trainings go?"

"It went pretty well," I say. "Though my score isn't really that well."

"Hey, a seven isn't that bad you know," Rod says. "So after days of Training, have you find out what weapons you're really good at?"

I purse my lips. "Actually, I'm not really that great with weapons," I say. "I'm a decent knife thrower and can use daggers pretty well. But that's about all."

"Really?" I nod. "Huh, that's quite interesting," he says slowly. "What about survival skills then?"

"I'm not that bad, I guess," I say quietly. "I can make quite a comfortable shelter, set pretty good traps to get food, can identify plants and berries very well, camouflaging, and a few other stuff."

"Woah," Rod says. "That's quite a lot of skills! So what's your plan for later in the Arena?"

"Well, I'll try to stay low," I say. "And only kill when it's necessary."

**Rachel Berry, 17 (District 12)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our next Tribute, Rachel Berry!"

I stand up from my seat and begins to walk gracefully towards the interviewer. When the crowds begins to applaud and cheer wildly, I smile sweetly at them and wave.

"Rachel," Rod greets me as I approach. He has a wide grin on his face. "You look very wonderful!"

And I agree with him. I do look wonderful. I'm wearing a baby pink long strapless dress. The upper side of the dress is thight, until the thigh area. But after that, it flows.

"Thanks Rod," I say, smiling at him. "Lance really did a great job on the dress. Don't you think?"

Rod nods. "Indeed." Both of us take a seat. "So Rachel," Rod begins. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm great," I beam. "Although I am very excited for tomorrow."

Rod laughs. "Can't wait to show the others how good you really are?"

I smile and nod. "That's right!"

"But Rachel, are you sure you can beat the others?"Rod asks. "I mean, some of them are actually really good. And-"

"Rod, I'm sure I'm way better," I say. "I mean, I've been throwing knives since I was four. I've used bow and arrows since I was eight. And I've learned how to swordfight since I was ten. Of course I'm a lot more prepared than most of the Tributes and I am positive that I'm way better than most of them."

"Well Rachel," Rod says, grinning. "You're one confident girl, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"So Rachel are you going to go solo?" Rod asks. "Or are you forming an alliance with somebody?"

"Well, I was thinking about going solo. But I decided not to because of some reasons. So I formed an Alliance with one Lindsay Pearce," I say. "She's really good you know. Not as good as me, of course. But close. Then, Mercedes asked us to join her All-Girls alliance. Because it sounds really cool, we decided to accept her offer and join."

"Ah, so you're in the famous All-Girls alliance, huh?"

"Yes I am," I say. "And I regret nothing. I mean, all the girls are very awesome and good. Again, not as good at me, but still they're still good."

Rod opens his mouth to ask something. But the buzzer cuts him off. "Well, looks like time is up." Both Rod and I stand up. "Well Miss Berry," Rod grins, "It is so nice to meet you."

I smile and nod. "It is nice to meet you also," I say. "And I hope I'll be able to see you anytime soon."

**Samuel Larsen, 18 (District 12)**

"Samuel Larsen," Rod booms as I step on the platform.

I nod at him. "'Sup Rod?"

"Oh, I'm great," he beams. Both of us take our seat. "What about you Samuel? How are you?"

"Well, I'm going to be trapped in who knows where in less than 24 hours with 35 other kids trying to kill each other," I say, rolling my eyes. "How do you think I would feel?"

Rod shrugs. "Great, I guess?"

I sigh. God, Capitol Citizens are bunch of idiots. "Yeah, sure," I murmur. "What ever you say."

"So Samuel," Rod continues, "You've spend a few days here. A really rare opportunity! What do you think about the Capitol?"

I open my mouth to tell him the truth, that I think that it's unfair that everybody in the Capitol could have all this luxury treatment while us, the people from the Districts, has to work our ass off just to have food. But when I catch Shelby's glare, I shut my mouth.

Before the interview, she told me to be all happy-go-lucky and all that crap to get sponsors. And from the way she's looking at me right now, I'm guessing she still wants me to do that. Well," I say slowly. "It has been quite... Interesting." I glance at Shelby, who gives me the 'Keep-Going' gesture. So I do like what she wants.

"You can enjoy great and fancy foods here." While lots of people starves in District 12. "You can do all luxurious stuff here." While everybody in the Districts work their ass off so you could do that. "And the buildings here are really great too." While there are some people in the Districts that can't even find a shelter for themselves. "So overall, I think you can have a nice life here." And just keep slaving us, District people, to do all the work for your damn luxury and suffer.

"Yes it is," Rod says, nodding in agreement. "It's a great life we have here."

See? Just simply despicable.

"Anything particular you really enjoy here?"

"Nah," I say, shaking my head. "Not really."

Rod nods. "Alright then," he says, nodding. "Anyway, are you forming any Alliance?"

"I am, actually," I say. "I made one with McKynleigh, Bryce, and Marissa."

"Ah yes," the interviewer nods. "Our beloved star-crossed lovers and Marissa," he says, grinning teasingly. "Our dear Marissa. She's very beautiful and lovely, isn't she?"

Ignoring the fluttering butterflies in my stomach, I shrug nonchalantly. "I supposed she is."

"So, you guys are pretty close?"

"Yeah," I nod. "She's one of the Tributes I'm really close with here."

"I see," I nod. "So you're just friend?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Not even, I don't know. Secret crush. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Or something else?"

I shake my head. "Just really close friends," I say. "Nothing more, nothing less."

The interviewer opened his mouth. But before he could asked me whatever he was going to ask, the buzzer sounds.

"Oh snap," Rod says. "The time is up. Too bad. I'm having a really good time." I rolled my eyes. Both of us stand up. "Well, goodbye Samuel," Rod says. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

I nod. "Thanks."

As I make my way back to my seat, the crowd cheers. "And that's all for tonight folks," Rod says as I take my seat. "It had been a really long night. And tomorrow morning, our Tributes will enter the Arena and fight for their survival. Who will survive? And who will get killed? We will find out tomorrow." The cheering grows wilder.

"But now, we would call it a night," Rod says. "Good night everybody, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The anthem starts to play. Every tributes stand up from their seat and wave at the now wildly cheering crowd for the last time. We are about to leave when somebody says, "Hold it."

The anthem stops abruptly. The cheering stops. I furrow my eyebrow and look at Marissa, puzzled. She shakes her head and mouth, 'no idea'.

From the right wing, the Head Gamemakers, Ryan Murphy, appears. The crowd gives him an applause. He smiles and wave as he makes his way to Rod. "Hello Rod," he says. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to announce something."

Murmurs can be heard from the audience. I look around confusedly and found that most of the Tributes pretty much look as confused as I am. Heck, even Rod is puzzled. "What is it?"

"We're having another twist in the Quell this year." The audience gasps and murmurs with each other. I furrow my eyebrow and look at Marissa. 'Another twist?' I mouth.

She shrugs. 'Just hear him out,' she mouths back.

"This year," the smirking Gamemakers continues, "There will be two Victors. Both can be from different Districts."

My eyes widen. _Two Victors? So that means..._

I look at Marissa, who looks quite surprised. Does that mean I could get home with the price, and Marissa could too?

"That is all for tonight," the Gamemakers smirks. Then without another word, he walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasn't that much of a great twist, wasn't it? Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I'm having writer blocks on some of the Tributes interview. So... yeah.<br>**

**I'll try to update soon. But in the meantime, please review :)  
><strong>


	20. Alliance Banquet

**So, I know that some of you were expecting the Bloodbath. But I feel like this chapter, and the one after this one, are somewhat necessary. So, just two more chapters and the Games will finally begin :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, TGP, nor Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>** Rutherford, 17 (District 5)**

Mike, Sam and I are talking about the unexpected rules change when Puck suddenly appears and plop himself beside Mike. "Alright guys, listen up," he says. "I'm thinking of recruiting one more boy."

Mike looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Who?"

"Finn Hudson," he says. "That boy from Seven. He his Training Score is ten. So he must be really good."

"He is," I says. "I saw him throwing and slaying dummies with axes and he never miss. He's also good with spears and swords."

Puck frowns. "And you didn't tell me this?"

"He did," Sam says. "But you were too busy with Lauren."

Puck glares at him for a moment. "Whatever," he says. "So anyway, I'm going to ask him to join."

"Hey, what about that boy from Eight?" Mike asks. "He also got a 10."

"No," Puck says. "He is gay. Plus, he uses bow and arrows which makes him even gay-er."

Sam sighs. "Apollo is the God of Archery and he's not gay."

Puck stares at him weirdly. "What?"

"Never mind," Sam says. "Nobody understand Greek myths," he murmurs.

"Point is," Puck continues. "That boy is a big no."

"What about him?" I ask, gesturing at a lanky boy who's sitting all by himself.

"He got a ten too right?"

Puck shrugs nonchalantly. "He's a wimp," he says. Suddenly, his attention turns to the elevator door that just slid open and reveals Finn Hudson. "There's the boy," he says. Puck stands up and shout, "Hey you!"

**Finn Hudson, 17 (District 7)**

The Training Ground, which has long tables with foods serve on top of them and tables instead of training equipments, is empty when I arrive. There are only four boys from the Career Pack, who are discussing something, and a lanky blonde boy who's sitting all by himself. Well, I'm guessing everybody else are still changing.

I don't get why though. I mean it's not like we were training justa few minutes ago. We were just interviewed. It's not like we're sweatty and smelly.

"Hey you!"

I turn my head and see one of the Career boy, the one with haircut that reminds me of a shark. He's gesturing me to go to where he's sitting with the other. Gulping, I walk towards them.

Everybody smiles at me warmly. The Shark-dude (Yes, I decide to call him that), on the other hand, eyes me from head to toe. He's scary, the dude. And I know it's ridiculous since I'm bigger than him and I can just simply smack him or pin him to the ground, or sit on him. But he knows pretty much every fighting technique. From sworfighting to axe throwing, he knows it all. Well, all except archery. I never really see him with bows and arrows,

"You're Finn Hudson right?" He asks. I nod. "The name's Puck," he offers me his hand and I shake it. "And That's Matt," he points at the guy who seem really shy. I smile at him. "That's Mike," the raven haired boy wave his hand. I wave at him back. "And that's Sam," he points at the blonde guy, the one that, according to Kurt, is gay. He nods at me as if saying 'what's up'. I nod back at him.

"So let me just get down to business," Puck continues. "You're score wasn't bad for a guy who doesn't come from a Career District. Did your family train you back home?"

"Um, no."

Puck looks at me in amusement. "That's quite unexpected. What did you do exactly yesterday?"

"Um, aren't those thing supposed to be secret?"

Puck stares at me with an eyebrow raised. Then he shrugged. "Oh well," he said. "So anyway, I'm just going to break the deal for you: Do you want to join the Career Pack?"

I blink. "The Career Pack?" I asks in disbelief.

Puck nods. "The Career Pack. Judging by your body size, you must be pretty good with hand-in-hand combat. And whatever you did in the Training Ground yesterday must be really good."

I try not to drop my jaws. This is unbelievable! I never thought that I will ever be one of the member of the Career Pack. It's like one a great honor. Without hesitation, I say, "Yeah!"

I realize that I must have sound too excited. So I clear my throat. "Yeah. I mean, sure. I'd love to," I say, cooly.

"Good," Puck says, nodding. "I'll introduce you to the others later after they arrive. We have some things to discuss."

**Kurt Hummel, 18 (District 7)**

I was just walking out of the elevator when somebody calls me.

"Kurt!"

I turn my head and smile at Finn. He's running towards me with his goofy grin plastered on his face. "Well hello brother," I say.

"I got something to tell you," Finn says. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it?"

"The Career Pack recruits me," he beams. I frown. "The leader, Puck says my training score is good and he wants me to join them."

"Well, that's great," I say sarcastically. "Very well done Finny boy. Very well done."

"Thanks," Finn says, grinning. Then he frowns at me. "Wait a second, was that supposed to be sarcasm?"

I roll my eyes. "Gee Finn. I don't know. What do you think?"

"It is sarcasm!"

I sigh. _God, this boy is unbelievable._ "Finn aren't you forgetting something?"

"I forgot to call mom and Burt?"

"No."

"I forgot to wear cologne?"

"No," I exclaims. "Well. Actually, yes. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"I forgot to get you some food?"

"No, Finn," I says in exasperated. "You promised we'll be Allies!"

At first, Finn just furrows his eyebrow, I'm guessing trying to figure out when he promised me. Then, as realization strikes him, he stares at me with wide eyes. "Oh no," he says. "I did, didn't I?"

I sigh. "Yes, you very much did, with the whole Panem as the witness. Should I quote whatever you said?"

"I'm so sorry Kurt," he says. "I totally forgotten."

"That's okay," I say. "All you need to do is just tell that Puck guy that you changed your mind. Right?"

Finn sighs and rub the back of his head. "Yeah," he says slowly. "I don't think I can do that."

I furrow my eyebrow in confusion. "What?" I ask. "Why not?"

"Because," Finn says. He looks around nervously and lean a little closer. "That Puck guy is kinda scary," he whispers. "If I tell him that, he'll haunt us in the Arena and our chance on winning will be slimmer."

I stare at my step-broter in disbelief. "You promised!"

"I know," he says. "But Puck can kill you in millions different way. I don't want him to chop us into pieces and turn us into shish kebab. So I don't really have a choice. I have to be in the Career Pack."

Anger. Hurt. Confusion. All of them boils inside me. And that leaves me speechless. I mean, what am I can I say when my own step-brother, the one who stood up for me at school, help my dad feed the family, and protect me this whole time is going to leave me alone in the Arena with thirty-five teenagers who, I'm sure, will be killing each other to get out of there, just so he can run off with the strongest among us?

"But don't worry," Finn continues. "You'll have Blaine. He'll protect you. And I'll find a way to get both of us, or at least, you out of that place. Somehow. I promise."

Well, at least now I know what to say.

"You know what? Screw you Finn," I yells. "Just keep those stupid promises to yourself if you can't keep it. In the end, you're going to break it anyway, right?"

With that, I storm off.

**Michael 'Mike' Chang, 18 (District 10)**

Brittany and Santana are still upstairs. What's taking them so long? I'm not sure. But most of us are getting hungry, so one by one, we go to the buffet and get some food.

So far, most of us already got their food. Puck is eating away, which makes Lauren laughs and Quinn stares at him in disgust. Matt is eating quietly beside me. Finn hasn't touch his food because he keeps on eyeing another Tribute- his stepbrother Kurt, if I'm not mistaken- with his eyebrow furrowed.

"And I'm done," Sam says, as he plops himself beside Quinn. He smiles at the girl, who smiles back at him. Then, he looks at me and says, "Your turn."

I nod and get up. I walk to the buffet table and begin to pick some food. _Okay. Some turkey, mashed potatoes with lots of gravy. Maybe a little veggies. And..._

"Hey."

I turn around and find Tina, standing beside me. I grin widely, which she returns with a small smile. "Hey," I say. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. Well, I can blend in the background very easily. So..." I chuckle and shake my head. "A ten. That's a great score," she says, as she takes a plate and begins taking some food.

"Thanks," I say. "Your score is quite good also."

Tina raises an eyebrow. "A seven is good?" She asks. "I thought according to your standard, a seven is bad."

"When were using my dad's standard, yes it is," I say. "No that's an understatement. If I got a seven, he'll probably throw an axe at me." Tina stares at me in horror. "But according to my standard, it's not really bad. I guess."

Then out of the blue, she asks, "Will you be my Ally?"

_What the-_

I snap my head towards her in bewilderment. She looks back at me expectantly. "I know I rejected your offer a few days ago. But I've been rethinking about it, and I think you were right. We do make quite a nice combination," she continues.

I blink.

Did I hear her right? Did she said she wanted to be my ally? Now?

"So what do you say?"

"Tina, I'd love to." She looks at me with a grin plastered on her face. "But I can't." Tina's expression falls. "I'm really sorry. But, I got into the Career Pack. And my father is very happy about it. If I tell him that I quit the Pack, he'll-"

"Throw axe to you?" Tina guesses. I shake my head.

"Much worse."

Tina sighs. "Oh. Alright. I understand," she murmurs. I open my mouth to say how sorry I am, but she turns around and starts to walk away.

Then she stops in her track. "You do know that you're the one who's playing in the Games, not your dad?"

I sigh. "I know."

Tina doesn't say anything else. She just walks away.

**Hannah Mclalwain, 18 (District 4)**

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because you want him to be with us."

"But we agreed that you'll be asking him," I protest. "Why don't you do it by yourself?"

"Yes. But it would be a lot more convincing if you tag along."

"Dang it Mitchell," I murmur. Cameron smirks. "Fine, I'll tag along."

"Awesome," he says, grinning. I roll my eyes. "He's here," Cameron says, nodding. I turn my attention to the direction where the boy nod and found Damian McGinty walkking towards the buffet. "Let's move."

Both of us stand up from our table and walk to the buffet. The boy had just taken a plate when Cameron greets him. "Hey there." Surprised, the brunette jumps and turns toward us, making us back off. "Whoa, sorry," Cameron says. "Didn't mean to scare you there."

Damian relaxes and grins sheepishly. "It's okay," he says.

Cameron nods. "Um, anyway, I'm-"

"Cameron Mitchell," Damian says. "From District 11. And," the boy turns at me, "You're Hannah Mclalwain, from District 4."

Cameron and I share a look. I look at the boy, whose cheeks are redden for some reason, with my eyebrow furrowed. "How did you know?"

"Well," he scratches his head and grins sheepishly. "You're from a Career District, so I sorta memorize your name immediately." My stomach flutters and I have to hold the urge not to smile like a goof.

"Meanwhile Cameron's training score was one of the highest so it's like the highlight of last night score announcment." He turns to Cameron. "By the way, congratulation on that one."

Cameron grins. "Thanks," he says. "Your score wasn't that bad either." The brunette nods and begins to take some food. "So Damian," Cameron begins. "Are you having any Alliance?"

"Nah," he says, shaking his head. "I asked Matheus, but he declined the offer. So I'm going solo. I guess."

"Well then," Cameron says. "Would you like to be our ally?"

I guess Damian is pretty surprised. Because he turns to us with his mouth hung open. "Being your Ally?"

Cameron opens his mouth to say something. But I cut him off. "Yeah," I say. "I mean, you're really good with knives and surviving skills. So who knows, maybe we'll be stronger if we form an alliance."

Damian purses his lips. "Well..."

"Come on," Cameron says. "Hannah is great cook you know."

I punch the blonde's hand playfully. "No I'm not," I say. "Also, Cameron is really good when it comes to picking berries."

Cameron looks at me as if I'm being ridiculous. "Really good?" He asks. "I'm just 'really good'?"

I roll my eyes, but smiles. "Alright then. Robert here is an excelent berry picker."

"Hannah," Cameron pouts. "I've told you not to us my first name."

I smirk at Cameron and shrug. "You asked for it," I say. I turn to Damian and smiles. "So what do you say?" I ask. "Are you in?"

"Um, sure," he says, smiling. "You guys seems cool. So, why not?"

"Awesome," I say, grinning. Cameron pat the brunette's back, a grin is also plastered on his face. "So anyway, I hope you don't mind. But I'm going to get back to our table," I say. "I'll meet you there?"

Damian shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure," he says. "I'll be there in a sec." I nod. I turn to Cameron. "You're coming?"

He nods. The both of us start to make my way to the table. "So," Cameron says teasingly when we're nearing our table. "Whatever happened to 'Cam you ask him the question'?"

I look down and try not to smile goofily. Ignoring my racing heart, I mumble, "Shut up Cam."

And the blonde boy only laughs.

**Blaine Anderson, 17 (District 8)**

Alex and I stand in the different side of the elevator, not saying a word to each other. And it is just plain awkward.

_Can't this thing go any faster._

When I hear a 'ding!', I mentally sigh in relief. But then I realized we haven't arrived yet. We're stopping at the 1st floor.

The door slides open and reveals a familiar looking boy. From the smug look he has on his face, it's easy for me to recognize him. Sebastian Smythe. "Hey Alex," he says to Alex, who nods at him. He steps into the elevator and he turns his attention to me. He smiles. "Well hello Blaine. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I say, smiling politely. The elevator door slides close and the elevator starts to go down. "What about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine," he says. "In fact, I'm feeling excited. Alex and I are going to try to get ourselves into the Career Pack. Would you like to go with us?"

"I can't. I'm making Alliance with Kurt," I say. Just then, a 'ding!' can be heard and the elevator door slides open.

"That's too bad," Sebastian says as the three of us walk out of the elevator. "With you Training Score, I'm sure you can get in very easily."

I shrug. "I don't think the Career Tributes really like me that much," I say. "But good luck to you though. I'm sure you can also get in very easily."

"Thanks," Sebastian says. He then turns his attention to Alex. "Come on, let's go." Both of them walks away to the Career table.

I walk to the buffet table and get some food. After that, I scan around the room to find Kurt. I find him sitting alone, eating his food. Smiling, I walk up to him.

As I get closer, I realized that Kurt isn't touching his food at all. He's just playing with his salad. He looks solemn and devastated.

The view melts my smile away.

I sit beside him and looks at him in concern. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

He doesn't look up. He only sighs and mumbles, "Finn isn't our Ally. He's with the Career Pack."

I furrow my eyebrow in confusion. "He is?"

Kurt nods solemnly. "He says Puck offers him to join. Being Finn, he think about anything else and took it." Kurt stops playing with his food. Sighing he looks at me, "I don't get him. He said he'll be protecting me and get both us out. How can he do that when he's with the Career Pack?"

"Maybe he's working as a double agent," I say. "You know, so he'll get into the Career Pack and try to steer them away from you. To stay away from you."

Kurt sighs. "Maybe you're right," he says. He then sits straight. "Maybe he's working from the inside."

"I'm pretty sure he is," I say. "Now, get rid of that frown. It doesn't suit you."

Kurt smiles and rolls his eyes playfully. "Whatever," he murmurs.

I grin. "That looks better. Now, let's discuss our plan, shall we?"

**Sebastian Smythe, 17 (District 1)**

"Smooth Sebastian," Alex murmurs as we walk away from Blaine. "Real smooth."

"What?" I asks rather defensively. "I was trying to pull out my charm. To make him fall for my amazingness. That's always work when I try to woo some guys back in my District."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Well, news flash, big guy: Blaine isn't the kind of guy who falls for all those stuff."

"Whatever," I say. "Let's just stop discussing about this and worry about getting ourselves into the Career Pack now."

"Sebastian, are you sure you want to do this?" Alex asks. "As long as I remember, they don't really like you. Well, Puck, his girlfriend, and that Santana girl don't. The rest seems cool."

"They don't need to like me if they want to be my Ally," I say. "All I need is their trust."

Alex snorts at this. "Yeah. Good luck getting one from them."

When we reach the Careers' table, nobody realized that we're there. All of them are discussing something, probably strategies. I clear my throat to get their attention.

That works. Everybody turn their heads toward me. The leader- Puck- and his girlfriend is looking at me in annoyance. The blonde girl from two- Quinn Fabray- looks at me somewhat amused. Meanwhile the other looks at me as if I'm asking for my own death. I mentally take a deep breath. _Here goes._

"Hello there," I say, smiling charmingly at them. "I'm Sebastian and he's Alex," I nod at Alex, who's staring at me as if I'm mad, "And we'd like to be in the Pack."

There's a silence for a moment. Puck and his girlfriend- Lauren Zizes was it?- share a look. Then, unexpectedly, they start to laugh.

"You two," Puck points at the Alex and I, "Joining the Career Pack? Nice one dude. Bring the next one."

I frown at his reaction. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Alex giving me that I-told-you-so look. "Um, I wasn't kidding."

Puck and Lauren stop laughing and look at me in amusement. "Wow," Lauren says. "I'm not sure whether to say that you have big guts or you're just plain stupid."

"Look, no offense but you're too gay," Puck says. This taken me aback. I try not to let my jaws hung open and remain calm. He then furrows his eyebrow and continues, "You know what? Never mind the 'no offense'. It is supposed to be one."

"We are not gays," I say. "Alex and I are definitely not gay."

"Um, yeah sure," Lauren says slowly. "And I'm Seneca Crane's beard."

I roll my eyes. "We are not gay!"

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," a girl with brown skin- What was her name again, Santana?- says, rolling her eyes. "But tell you what: It's not going to fool anybody. I see you eying that Hair-Gel Freak all the times like you're ready to get him into your pants."

Somehow, what she said doesn't insult me at all. Instead, I smirk and look at her in amusement. "Wow. How do you know all about these kind of things?" I say mockingly. "Tell me, are you a lesbian?"

There's a silence. At first, Santana looks at me in bewilderment. But soon, rage starts to fill her eyes. "You son of a-"

She tries to attack me, but Sam, Mike, and a male tribute that I'm sure they just recruited (I think his name is Finn or something) try pull her back. She struggles, trying to get herself out of their grasp. "Let me go," she yells. "I am so teaching this little jackass a lesson."

"Santana, calm down," the Finn says. "He's not worth it."

"Yeah," Mike says. "Don't stoop into his low level."

I snorts. "Oh. So I'm the low one. Am I?"

Sam shoots me a dirty look. "Yes you are," he snaps. "Now, unless you want to get your sorry ass kicked by us, get lost!"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Fine with me," I say. "You guys sucks anyway."

This earns me glares from everybody. Except one of the blonde girl who looks clueless about the whole situation.

I turn to Alex, who's staring at me in disbelief. "Come on," I say. "Let's get out of here."

We are starting to walk away when he asks, "What are you doing? I thought you want to join them badly."

I shrug. "I did," I say nonchalantly. "But now, I have other plan."

**Lauren Zizes, 17 (District 2)**

After Sebastian left, Sam, Mike and Finn pull Santana back to her seat. She groans as the boys sit back down. "Why can't you just let me beat that jerk up?"

"Because, he is low," Sam says. "Very, very low. Dealing with that kind of guy is a waste of time."

"But he's just so... Urgh!" Santana bangs her fist on the table and crosses her arms.

Brittany looks at her friend and put her hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Tana. Just ignore the evil dolphin." Everybody look at her strangely. But Santana just takes a deep breath and murmurs some thing like 'whatever.'

"You know what Puck? This is all your fault," Quinn says, glaring at my boyfriend.

"Watch your mouth, blondie," I snap. "My man hadn't done anything wrong."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "He did," she scolds. "If he didn't mention anything about Sebastian being gay, we wouldn't have that stupid drama."

Puck shrugs nonchalantly. "But he is gay," he points out. "Like Santana says, he always eyes a boy like he's his dinner or something. Also, he's good and bow and arrow. Thus, proving that he is gay."

Quinn groans loudly at this. "How many times do I need to tell you that just because you can't use bow and arrow, doesn't mean any other males who do use them are."

"Sure they are Quinnie," Puck says mockingly. "Do I really need to explain the theory to you again?"

Quinn opens her mouth to says something. But Finn cuts her off. "Guys! It's enough that we have one drama tonight. Can we just stay calm and discuss our plan already?"

Sam points at Finn. "He has a point. We still don't know what we'll do in the Arena. What will we grab from the Cornucopia. An also who's going to be our target."

"First question is obvious," I say. "We hunt our target and kill everybody else along the way."

"Um, okay," Mike says slowly. "What about things we have to take from Cornucopia? Beside weapons, that is."

Puck snorts. "Dude, Cornucopia will be ours. We don't need to grab anything. We just need to get anybody else away from our things." Puck sits up and lean closer to the table. "As for the target, we have-"

"Sebastian," Santana says quickly. "He's mine personally. And I am the one who will finish him off."

Puck shrugs. "Sure," he says. "Then, that Sunshine girl. She's quite good with weapons. And the soon we finish her off, the better."

"Oh and let's not forget that Blaine guy," I say. "We really need to kill him."

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asks Finn, who is as pale as a sheet of paper. "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says quickly. "That guy is just a little... Scary."

Puck rolls his eyes. "He's gay. You don't need to be scared of him."

"Oh, and what about that boy from Eleven?" Santana asks. "His score is also high, right?"

Puck shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure."

"Anybody else?"

"Nope. That's our main priority," Puck says. Then he smirks. "Oh, and let's not forget to kill the others along the way."

**Ellis Wylie, 18 (District 8)**

Alliance Banquet is pointless.

I don't really know why the Gamemakers still held this. I mean, most of us already make an alliance while we were training the past three days. Meanwhile the other usually decide to go solo. So if you ask me, this event is a waste of time.

Oh well, at least we can eat these fancy food as much as we want.

I'm sitting with the other members of the Anti-Career Pack, discussing for some plans on what to do on the first day. Well, that's what we're supposed to do. Rachel and Sugar are nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, here at the table, Emily and Lindsay are bickering at each other because the raven haired girl stood half a meter away from the Emily (Wow, who knew she was serious about the rule?). "I didn't stand too close," Lindsay growls at Emily.

"You did," Emily yells. "I specifically told you not to stand too close and yet you did!"

"No I didn't," Lindsay insists. "God. You're so obnoxious."

"I am not."

"Yes you are," Lindsay growls. "You're an obnoxious little bitch."

Emily starts to yell in a foreign language, which confused Lindsay. "You, phony girl," Emily says in English.

"Spoiled brat."

"Ms. I'm-so-perfect."

"S-"

"STOP IT," Mercedes, who was rubbing her forehead, finally yells. "Stop acting like babies and work as a team. You're ruining my mood, you know. And to think my mood isn't that great."

"Why?" I ask out of curiosity.

"They don't serve Tater Tots."

I roll my eyes. "Why don't you just ask one of the Avox for some? You can do that right?"

"I'm too lazy to move."

I sigh and shake my head in disbelief. "So now what?"

"We'll wait for Sugar and Berry to show up," Mercedes says simply. "God, where are they?"

Well, speak of the devil! Sugar and Rachel walks toward our table, arguing about what weapon is the best if you want to survive in the wilderness: Bow and arrow or knives.

"Bows and arrows are better," Rachel says. "You can get food so easily. Just pull the string and release the arrow. And there you have it."

"Well yeah, but what if you miss? And also, you can't skin them without knives. So that proves knives are way better."

Rachel opens her mouth to argue, but Mercedes cuts her off. "Guys, can't you do this argument some other time? If you haven't realized, we have some other important things to discuss."

The two girls sit down and begin to eat. Mercedes smile. "Good," she says in relief. "So now, what do we need to grab from the Cornucopia?"

"Axes," Lindsay says. "I really need them if I want to survive. And what I mean by I need them, I mean badly."

Emily crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Self centered much?" She murmurs. Apparently, nobody else hears her.

Mercedes sighs. "Alright. So we need axe and some other weapons. What about survival needs?"

"Sleeping bags," Sugar exclaims. "I refuse on sleeping on the ground. It's just dirty and icky."

Everybody looks at Sugar strangely, probably because of the word she used. Mercedes nods. "Alright then."

"Oh, and let's not forget some food," Sugar continues. "We need that to survive right?"

"Well, why not just get wires and ropes?" I ask. "I can always make snares with them and catch some wild animals. Also, we can always eat plants."

"I can't tell what plants are edible and not," Sugar says. "Also, I don't want to eat wild animals. I might get rabies."

"Alright then" Mercedes says before I can argue. "Sugar, I don't think the animals will give you rabies. So we'll try to get ropes and wires." Sugar opens her mouth to argue, but Mercedes adds, "Don't worry, we'll also try to get some foods." Sugar sighs in relieve. "Okay, so most important things to get are weapons, ropes, wires, and foods. If you see any of them, race to them and grab it. Got it?" We all nod. "Good, any question?"

"What about the Career Pack?" Emily asks. "Should we just kick their sorry asses?"

Mercedes smirks. "Isn't that the reason why we all here?"

Alex Newell, 18 (District 8)

"This is your plan B?" I ask as Sebastian and I approach a table near the corner of the room. "Asking your crush to be his ally?"

"Alex," Sebastian warns under his breath. "Can you just shut your damn mouth up about this? Nobody knows that I'm playing for the other team."

I roll my eyes. "Anybody else might have guessed it," I say. "And the Careers seem to know it."

"Lucky guess," Sebastian murmurs. We finally reach the table. The occupants seem to be busy discussing about something. I cross my arm and send Sebastian a look. He rolls his eyes. Sebastian turns his attention back to the occupants and says, "Hi Blane."

Both occupants look up. Blaine smiles. "Oh hi Sebastian. Hi Alex. What are you doing here?" He asks. "I thought you're joining the Career Pack."

"We were," Sebastian said. "But they didn't accept us."

"Really?" Blaine asks. He sounds geuninely surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that." Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yes, we are very sorry to hear that," Kurt, who has been glaring at Sebastian since he first noticed us, says. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to continue discussing our plan-"

"Actually," Sebastian says before Kurt could finish. "We're here to ask if we could form an Alliance."

Blaine opens his mouth to say something. But the boy beside him says, "Nope. Sorry can't do."

My District partner turns to the pale boy with his eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

"Yeah, _Kurt_," Sebastian says, with a smirk on his face. Kurt gives him a death glare, but Sebastian ignores it. "Why can't we?"

"Because, we've been planning our strategy since three days ago," the pale boy says. "If you guys join us, we'll have to change our strategy all over again."

"We still have plenty of times to diiscuss our strategy, you know," Blaine says. "Plus, they're really good. Sebastian is really good with spears, swords, knives, bows and arrows, and some other weapons. And Alex," he trails off and turns to me, as if asking me to fill in the blank.

I roll my eyes. _Boys_, I think. "I'm good with knives, axes, and a bunch of other weapons."

"See?" Blaine turns to Kurt, who looks really annoyed by now. "Maybe by teaming up with them, we'll have a bigger chance to win."

Kurt sighs. "I don't know Blaine," he says. "We have to think about lots of thing just by adding two new allies. Food, defense strategy, and-"

"Trust me," Blaine says, smiling. "It'll be fine. If you ask me, adding two more allies would be a lot more easier."

"Fine," the pale boy finally says. "But if you're wrong, you are so screwed."

Blaine grins at us. He makes an arm gesture, "Well, welcome to the 'pack'."

Sebastian grins. "Thanks." Both Sebastian and I take our seat.

"Now, back to strategy," Blaine says. "Any of you got an idea?"

Sebastian's hand immediately shoots up. "I do," he says. "So..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Unnecessary to put in? Please let me know what you think via review :).<br>**

**Now that this chapter is done, I just need to put up the one more chapter before the Games started (and it's almost done!). I'm planning on posting it this Friday, or Saturday. But, we'll see if I manage to pull it off earlier ;)  
><strong>

**But in the mean time, please review! :D  
><strong>

**P.S: Oh, can you guys check out my multi-chapter songfic, Can't Fight This Fellings Anymore? :D  
><strong>


	21. The Final Countdown

**Remember how last week I said I'll update on the weekend? Yeah, I didn't. ****  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry! I had a kind of field trip from last Wednesday till Friday and it was exhausting. Plus, my teacher asked me to write about the activity so they can put it in the school magazine. So I got kinda distracted.  
><strong>

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron Mitchell, 18 (District 11)<strong>

After the Alliance Banquet is over, I say good night to both my Allies and immediately go to my room on the 11th floor. I close and lock the door behind me. Leaning against it, I take a deep breath and sigh.

I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It reads 10:30.

Well, better get change.

I go to my clothes cabinet and pull off random clothes. Without bothering to go to the bathroom, I change. In a matter of seconds, I'm wearing a shirt and shorts.

I walk to the giant window of my room and sit by it. The moon is shining bright and stars spread across the sky. I sigh and untuck my token. A necklace that has two rings in it. The rings that was supposed to symbolize my engagement with Macy.

Now, the rings are just things that reminds me of home. Of Macy and all the times we spent together.

They are a reminder of our break up.

If only the odds are in my favor. If only fate isn't that cruel, I'll still be back at District 11. Both of us will be wearing this ring, celebrating our engagement and planning about our marriage. And I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love. Yet here I am, wondering how Macy's doing. In less than 24 hours, I'm going to fight for my own survival in the Arena.

I'm not even sure if I can make it back home.

_You will, you have too_, a voice in the back of my mind says desperately. _You have to be back with Macy._

But after seeing the other Tributes while Training a few days ago, I know my chances are really slim. They're deadly and brutal. And I'm not sure if the odds likes me that much.

"You'll be fine," I tell myself silently. "You have awesome Allies. Hannah is great with survival skills. And Damian's really good with traps and knives. You'll do fine."

For some reason, the mention of Damian's name makes me wonder about the somewhat mysterious boy. He's hiding something. I know he is. How he sometimes zoned off on the Training Session, and how he looks nervous after Rod says that his name is familiar.

And when I caught his bright blue eyes, I can see nervousness in them. But there's also something else: sadness.

What's wrong with the boy? Why do I feel so curious about him? I mean, I'm not usually nosy when it comes to other people's business. Especially not someone who I just know for a past few days. But Damian, I don't know. I feel like I need to know his problem and try to comfort him or something.

Sighing I tuck the necklace in. I stand up and climb up to my bed. I lay down and close my eyes, trying to sleep. Even though I know tonight will be another sleepless night.

**McKynleigh Abrahams, 18 (District 6)**

I'm so nervous.

As I lie on my bed, I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow. What can I grab from the Cornucopia? Will I even survive the bloodbath? Will I die instead?

I can't stand this anymore. These thoughts will drive me crazy soon. I kick my blanket off and start pacing around the room. This is one of the habit that i have whenever I'm nervous. And sometimes, it does help ease my nerve. Not this time though, because it gets worse.

I start to think how I'll die in bloodbath, if I don't survive that long. Maybe by getting shot with an arrow? A Tribute jabs a spear into my stomach? This worries me even more.

That leaves me with one more option.

I slip out of the room and walk across the hall. After glancing around, I knock the door. In a few moments, the door swings open, revealing Bryce, who furrows his eyebrow in confusion. "McKynleigh?"

I bite my lips, starting to regret my decision. "I woke you up, didn't I?" I ask.

"No, it's okay," he says. "I wasn't asleep anyway. Can't even close my eyes for a second."

"Nervous?"

Bryce snorts. "More like scared out of my mind," he murmurs. There's a silent for a while before he says, "You want to come inside?" I nod. He moves aside, letting me walk into the room.

His room is similar to mine. Gray walls, wooden floor, red and gold curtains and velvet couch and sofa. His bed is still made. I turn around to Bryce, who closes the door behind him, with my eyebrows furrow. "You didn't even try to sleep at all?"

He shakes his head. "I can't. I just sat on the chair and do pretty much nothing but thinking."

"About what to do tomorrow?"

"About you."

I furrow my eyebrow. "What?

"I just, I don't know." he sits on the edge of his bed and sighs. "I'm worried about how I'm going to protect you in the Arena. I mean, sure. Now we know that both of us can get out of the Arena. But how am I going to do that, getting the both of us out, I mean? I'm not even sure if I can defend myself later."

I walk up to him and sit beside him. I give him a comforting smile. "Of course you can. You're good with mace. You'll do perfectly fine with that."

Bryce snorts. "Have you seen that Puck guy? I'm sure he knows 1001 tricks to kill people. How can I protect myself from that?"

"Well, maybe you're right about Puck using weapons better than you." My boyfriend frowns at me. He about to open his mouth to protest. But I cut him off. "But you know something that he doesn't."

Now, Bryce is looking at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know how to survive in the wilderness, don't you?" I say. "You know how to light up a fire, how to catch wild animals, making a perfectly good shelter, camouflage. Right?" he nods. "Meanwhile Puck, I never see him spends his time in any of the survival station. So I'm sure he doesn't know much about those."

Bryce sighs. "Well, I guess you're right," he says. He stares at me and smiles. "Thanks Mickey," he says. "You always know how to make me feel better."

I gives him a peck on his lips and smile. "I'll do anything for you." I lean my head on his shoulder and sighs. "Although, I think I need you to give me a favour."

"Anything."

"Can I sleep here with you?" I ask. I look at Bryce, who's looking at me in bewilderment. "I mean, we're not going to do any 'funny business'. I just need your arms around me to sleep." I blush and look down, "It makes me feel relax and calm."

He smiles and nods. "I think that is also what I need right now."

**Damian McGinty, 17 (District 3)**

_I'm standing in the middle of a wood, with big trees surrounds me. I look down and realized I have a knife in my hand. Everybody immediately clicked in my mind: I am in the Arena._

_Snap._

_I turn around to the source of the voice. What was that? I sharpen my ears and grip my knife tighter._

_Snap, snap, snap._

_Slowly, I start to walk closer towards the source of the noise only to find a grass field. A figure, a very familiar figure, is standing in the middle of the field with her back facing me. It might be the stupidest thing to do, but I call her. "Hello?"_

_The figure turn around. My eyes widen and my grip on the knife loosen when I realized who the figure was. _

_The girl, it's Jenna. She smiles at me and calls my name._

_"Damian."_

_My knife drops on the ground, a smile appears on my face. "Jenna," I say. I'm starting to walk closer to Jenna, who has the sweet smile that I love so much._

_Suddenly her eyes widen in pain. My eyes widen when I see the sword stuck on her stomach. A boy smirks and looks at Jenna as if he has won a price. Then he looks up at me and smile murderously. "You're next." With that, he grabs a knife from her belt and throws it at me._

I wake up with a start. I try to catch my breath as sweat trickles down my forehead. _Calm down Damian_, I . _It's just a nightmare._

I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It reads 3:20 a.m.

Great, I think bitterly. The fourth time I've been woken up this past three hours because of the same nightmare.

I lay down on my bed. But instead of trying to get back to sleep, I just stare at the ceiling.

I've been terribly scared for this past few days. I'm worried about how I will ever get out of the Arena. And my memories about Jenna only makes me miss her and even more desperate. It makes me look weaker, and the others would underestimate me. That's why when people are around, I try to be my usual happy-go-lucky self. To show everybody that I'm not worried, that I'm sure I'll win. And everybody seems to fall for it and doesn't realize what I'm actually feeling right now.

Except for Cameron.

The way he looks at me at the interview session doesn't only makes me feel like he curious of me and my secret. It's as if he's in my shoes. Like he's also keeping a secret to himself. For a moment, I was tempted to tell him about it, back when we sit together at the Alliance banquet. But I decided not to. Not because I don't trust him, but because he doesn't need to know.

He doesn't need to know that when night has fallen and I'm all by myself, I just can't help but curl on my bed and watch the memory of Jenna plays in my head.

He doesn't need to know that the closer we got to the Hunger Games, I feel even more numb.

He doesn't need to know I have always been numb, especially when it comes to romance ever since Jenna was reaped. That I have never fallen for a single girl after her death, up untill this day. No matter how much I try, I just can't. Because I'm too afraid that it will slip out of my hand again. That I'm afraid I'll break my heart again and ended up hurting myself again, trying to mend the broken pieces. That I just can't deal with that anymore.

No, he simply doesn't need to know those stuff.

I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It reads 3:30 a.m. I'll be in the Arena in at least six and a half hour.

There's a fifty percent chance that I'll be dead in six and a half hour.

Will I even make it through the bloodbath, like Jenna did? Or will I die even before the bloodbath is over? If I am going to die, will it be because of swords? Or axes? Or will my own carelessness lead me to my own death?

As my eyes close and I start to drift back to sleep, one thought occurs to me.

Will I see Jenna in my afterlife?

**Tina Cohen-Chang, 16 (District 11)**

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. The day has arrived. After a parade, three days of training and an interview, the day has finally came.

I, Tina Cohen-Chang, am going to enter the Arena, along with the other 35 tributes. I might be dead in less than 4 hours.

I stand up and walk toward the window in my room. I yank open the curtain and the sunlight fills my room. I look outside. It looks like everything is bright and shiny. If I wasn't reaped a few days ago, I am probably back in District 11 now, just laying on the grass and enjoying the sun. Or leaning against the big willow tree and enjoying the breeze. But apparently, the odds aren't in my favor. If it is, I wouldn't be here.

I sigh. No matter how much I tell myself, I still can't believe I'm going to the Arena. I think I won't survive that long. Sure, I'm good at survival skills. I can tell poisonous berries and bugs easily. I can make a good shelter, build a hammock, and make fire. I can set traps and snares. And I'm a fast runner and I can climb swiftly. But when it comes to defending myself? I'm not that great.

I'm having troubles with weapons. Well, sure I'm okay with knives. But there are more tributes that can use it better. Like Santana, from Four. She never misses. And the girl from Ten- Emily, was it?- is also good with them. As for other weapons, that's not really an option, I guess. I can never shoot straight with bow and arrows. Maces, swords, and axes are too heavy. I don't feel comfortable with spears. wrestling? Forget it.

I regret the decision on going solo. I should have accepted Mike's offer a few days ago. That way, my chance of surviving would be bigger.

_Well, it's to late now, isn't it?_ I think to myself. _He's in the Career Pack now_.

A knock on my door startle me. I turn around and say, "Come in."

The door swings open and Cameron steps in. I give him a small smile, which he returns with a warm smile. I'm actually glad that he was the one who knock on my door. I don't really want to talk to my Mentors. The avoxes are kinda scary. And right now, I don't think I can deal my annoying and possibly psycho Escort right now. "Hey Tina," he greets. "Sleep well?"

"Eventually," I say. "You?"

He shakes his head. "Can't sleep all night," he says, looking down. "I was tired. But I just can't shut my eyes and sleep. My mind keeps on wondering somewhere else."

I know what he was thinking about. It was something that had bother him ever since he stepped on the train. He had told me about it two days ago, when I realized his token was two rings- two engagement rings- in his necklace. And I now how sensitive he is about it. Yet, I blurt out, "You were thinking about Macy, weren't you?"

His head immediately snaps up. I purse my lips as Cameron studies me. Then, the blond boy sighs and nods. "Yeah," he says, sighing. "I'm worried I'll never be able to see her."

I smile reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, you'll survive. After all, you did got 10 on your Private Training. That'll make people interested and maybe you'll get lots of sponsors."

Cameron sigh. "Maybe you're right," he says. "What about you? You said sleep didn't come easily for you. What were you thinking last night?"

I think for a while. For a moment, I was tempted to tell him what I was thinking. About how I'm regretting my decision and turn down Mike's offer. Beside, Cameron is very trustworthy.

But instead, I shake my head and say, "Just some strategy."

At first, Cameron studies me, as if he knows that I'm lying. But he shrugs it off and nods once more. "Alright then," he says. "Anyway, Terri told us to hurry up, take a bath and gather in the dining room. We'll be going in an hour and a half."

**Samuel Larsen, 18 (District 12)**

Rachel, Jacob and I are having breakfast. Since this is the last time I could actually eat without worrying that anybody around me is trying to kill me, I try to eat in peace. But that's impossible with Jacob and Rachel around.

"Oh come on Rachel," Jacob pleads. "One kiss for good luck?"

Rachel glares at the boy. "No."

"A kiss on the cheek?"

"No."

"Fine," Jacob sighs. "But can you at least let me touch your boobs?"

"Heck no, Ben Israel!"

"What about your a-"

"Don't. You. Even. Dare."

That shuts Jacob up. He looks down at his food and says, "Yes ma'am."

I snicker at the scene in front of me, which also earns me a glare from Rachel as well. So I pretend to cough and look down, hiding a smirk from the brunette.

After a few moments where the three of us can (finally) eat in silence, my mentors walks in. "Good morning," LeRoy greets. "How are you guys doing this morning?"

"Fine," I mumble.

"Nervous," Jacob says.

"Fantastic," Rachel beams in enthusiasm. "I've been waiting for this day, and it has finally come! I am so prepared. Did you know that I've done more than seventy push-ups this morning?"

Beside her, Jacob stares at Rachel, his head on his hand. He sighs admiringly. "My sexy warrior."

That earns him glares from Rachel, Shelby, and LeRoy. Rachel opens her mouth to threaten the boy, but Shelby beats her. "Jacob Ben Israel," she warns, which makes the boy look down immediately.

"Sorry Ms. Corcoran," the boy says abruptly. I smirk at the scene in front of me.

Jacob Ben Israel's idiocy is just plain amusing.

Shelby and LeRoy take a seat beside their daughter (like they always do) and begin to take some food. We eat in silence in a few minutes. Until I clear my throat.

"So," I say. "Do you guys have like, I don't know, last piece of advice or something similar?"

"Right," LeRoy says. "You guys have allies, right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Nope."

Everybody looks at Jacob in disbelief. "With your low score, you still decide to go solo?" Shelby asks in disbelief.

Jacob blinks, completely clueless. "Yes," he says slowly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Are you-" LeRoy trails off and sighs. "That's a dumb question," he murmurs under his breath. "He is mental."

Jacob frowns. "Um, thanks?"

"Anyway," LeRoy continues. "As soon as the gong sounds, run to the Cornucopia and get things that you really need the most. Weapon, sleeping bag, rope, whatever you think are important. Grab them fast and meet your Allies at a meeting point. Then find water source. Got it?" We nod.

"Also, try to stick with your Allies as long as possible," Shelby says. "They make it easier for you to get food, shelter, and water."

The three of us nod. "Hey, I just realized something," everybody looks at Jacob, who furrows his eyebrow. "Where's Ken?"

LeRoy shrugs. "Overslept, bad hair day, who knows?"

"I think you guys should go to your room and get ready though," Shelby says. "We're leaving in thirty minutes."

**Sugar Motta, 16 (District 1)**

My dad and I are in an elevator that takes us to the hovercraft pod when he suddenly asks, "Are you nervous?"

I turn to see my dad and laugh. "Nervous? No! Why would I be nervous? I mean in about one and a half hours, I'm going into a place in a middle of nowhere with 35 crazy teenagers who are trying to kill each other. Why should I be nervous?" One look from my dad and I know he doesn't buy it at all. "Yeah," I sigh. "I am. But just a bit!"

"Sweetie, you don't always have to put on a brave face. Not in front of me," he says. He grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "I've been through this, remember? So I know how it feels."

"I know," I say quietly. "But, I feel like I need to put on a brave face, or else the others will see me as another weak Tribute."

"People won't see you that way, because you're not weak," daddy says. "In fact, you're one of the strongest girl I've ever met. You're fearless and dare to take chances. I guess, you took that from your mother."

I chuckle and shake my head slightly. Silence falls between us as the door slides open, revealing a dim hallway. We walk out of the elevator and make in the hallway. We reach the end of the hallway. My dad was about to open the door when I ask, "Dad, do you think mom would be proud of me? You know, if she's still here?"

He turns around, looking quite surprise. "Of course she would be proud of you," he says. "Seeing her baby girl making it this far. She would be so proud of you."

"What about you dad?" I ask. My dad is a little taken a back by my question. "Are you proud of me?"

"Sweetie," he puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead. "I have always been proud of you," he says, smiling at me. "Now you need to go," he says. Even though he tries to mask it, I know he feels scared and terrified. "I'll try to manage the sponsors to help you out when you need it, alright?" I nod.

I open the door and about to walk out, to the hovercraft pod. But I stop in my track and look back at my dad, who's making his way back to his elevator. "Daddy!"

My dad turns around. "Yes Sugar?"

I run to him and tackle him into a hug. "I love you," I whisper.

Daddy was surprised by my sudden reaction, but finally hugs me bag. "I love you too, Sugar." We stay like that for a while. Then, we break apart, his hands still holding my shoulder. "You're the best thing in my life. The best daughter anyone could ever asked for," he says. Like mine, I see his eyes are getting teary. But I know he's trying to hold it back, for my sake. "Please be careful inside the Arena," he says. "And fight as hard as you can to get out of the Arena."

I smile and nod. "I will."

**Artie Abrams, 17 (District 3)**

As I wait for one last Tribute to finally board the hovercraft, I sit on my seat, observing how the others are doing.

I see Puck and Lauren, giving each other a sexy look and talk to each other. Quinn and Sam is also talking with each other- no, flirting- with each other. McKynleigh and Bryce are sitting quietly beside each other. Bryce's hand is holding McKynleigh's. Brittany is talking to Santana about Lord Tubbington and his 'smoking problems'. Beside me, Damian is listening to Hannah, who is talking about, as she calls it, 'The Gown Incident'. Though he nods occasionally, or gives a comment, or laughs, I can tell that something is bothering his mind. I can feel that he's tense and a little jumpy.

Well, I can't really blame him though. We are going into the Hunger Games.

Finally, the Tribute we all been waiting for has arrived. Sugar Motta boards the hovercraft and walk confidently to her seat. Though if you look at her closely, you'll see fear in her teary eyes.

She sits down and starts chatting with Mercedes, her smile is back on her face. Though that doesn't hide the fact that she still looks nervous.

I'm not sure why I'm being so nosy, but I keep on staring at her. I'm just curious, what's wrong with her? I mean, I understand why she's nervous. But are her eyes teary? I keep on thinking about it, until I hear Damian says, "What about you, Artie?"

My head snaps at him. I stare at him and blink. "What?"

"What do you think the Arena will be?" Hannah asks. "I'm guessing it's under the sea."

"Which is impossible," Damian says, smirking at Hannah. "And I'm guessing that it's going to be a Labyrinth. What about you?"

"I'm not sure, honestly," I say, pushing my glasses up my nose bridge. "I'm hoping it will be, like, an abandon city. That'd be pretty cool."

Damian smiles and nods. "Cool." Beside him, Hannah opens her mouth to say something. But an announcement over the speaker cuts her off.

"Attention Tributes. This is your captain speaking," the voice- the pilot, I'm guessing- says. "Please be seated. We are going to take off."

The hovercraft door closes. I sit there, waiting for the hovercraft to take off. For a moment, there is nothing but silence between all the Tributes.

Then, I hear an engine starts to run. The lights start to get dim. I look out the window, and sure enough, we're getting higher and higher into the sky. Then when we get to the point where all I can see are clouds in the sky, the hovercraft starts to move forward.

All 36 of us are flying. Towards our death, or our victory, we don't know. It all depends on who will be in the odds' favor.

**Brittany S. Pierce, 18 (District 3)**

"Santana, you have to see this!" I say, nudging her arm. When she looks at me, I point at the view outside the hovercraft window. "We're so high in the sky!"

Santana chuckles. "Yeah, we are," she says. She takes a long look outside and says, "The clouds look really nice, don't they?"

I nod. "They look really pretty," I say. "Where do you think they're taking us?"

"The Arena," Santana answers simply.

"I know that," I say. "But where exactly. Where is the Arena."

"I don't know, honestly," she says. "And I really don't have a clue. It could be a waste land. Or an icy place. There are lots of possibility."

There is silence between us for a moment. We just stare out of the window as the hovercraft carries us to the Arena. "I'm a little scared."

Santana turns to me, furrowing her eyebrows. "I mean, I'm not like you. You're good with knives. And spears. And swords. And you're also fast. Meanwhile I'm not really that great with weapons. So, what if I, like, accidentally get stabbed by Puck's spears because I didn't dodge it? Or if somebody else kill me in the bloodbath? Or-"

Santana takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "Don't worry Brit," she smiles. "I'll be there too, remember?"

I sigh. "I know," I say. "But what if you got killed?"

Santana just laughs. "Me? Getting killed? Brit, you see how I am with weapons!" A small smile appears on my face and I nod. "There's no way those wimps can beat me. And the Careers? I'll have a plan in mind. I'll protect you, stay by your side. And I'll make sure you'll get home, safe and sound."

I hold up my pinky. "Pinky swear it?" Santana chuckles, which makes me furrows my eyebrows. But then, she links her pinky with mine. With her other hand, she makes an 'x' on her heart. "Cross my heart," she says, smiling genuinely at me.

For some reason, her smile seems to calm me down.

**Lindsay Pearce, 17 (District 7)**

I am in the waiting room, pacing back and forth nervously. I'm already dressed in my Hunger Games outfit: a tight black jumpsuit and a black boot.

"Lindsay, could you please stop pacing!" I turn to see my stylist, Janice. She's closing her eyes and holding the bridge of her nose, "You started to give me a headache."

"Well guess what? I don't care," I snap at her, annoyed. "Just like how nobody else from the Capitol care that I'll probably be dead in a few minutes, because all they want is only to be entertain."

At this Janice gives me her death glare. "You watch your mouth young lady."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever," I murmur. "I'm going to the bathroom." I don't even bother to wait for Janice's permission and just go.

I close the bathroom door and lock it. I lean on the door and sigh. God, I'm scared.

I thought today, Heath was going to take me up until here. I thought he'll be waiting with me in the waiting room until I step on the pod. But no. Instead of waiting with my brother, who would keep me calm and comfort me in this kind of moment, I'm stuck with my stupid, annoying stylist.

I already have a lot in my mind. I can't just deal with her, not now.

I walk toward the mirror and look at it to find a brunette in a black jumpsuit. Her eyes filled with fear.

"Come on Linds," I tell myself silently. "Heath had trained you to be a fighter. Don't make all his efforts go to waste just because you're scared." I clench my hands, hard. "Don't be a little girl, be a fighter. Have a mindset of a Victor: You're the strongest one. You will win."

"Attention all Tributes," a voice say over a speaker. "The Pod will be launch in a minute."

I take one long look at myself. Then, I sigh and walk out. Janice is sitting on the sofa, checking out her nail art.

Well, at least she's not annoyed anymore.

Suddenly a female voice is speaking through the speaker. "Attention all Tributes. Please step on the pod. It will rise in one minute."

Taking a deep breath, I make my way to the pod. Janice, who has stood up and is now following me towards the pod, says, "Well then Lindsay Pearce. It has been so nice working with you."

I step on the pod and turn around to face Janice. "Thirty seconds," the female voice announces.

"But if you excuse me, I have to go now. So, good-bye. And may the odds be ever in your favor." With that, Janice waves at me and walks away, leaving me alone in this room.

I sigh. Well, I'm all alone now.

The glass cylinder slide close. After a few second, an engine starts to run, which makes me a little nervous. Then, the pod starts to lift me up through a tunnel.

I can only see darkness as I wonder what I'm going to see in a few moments. It makes me nervous again. My heart starts to pound so hard, I can hear it. My stomach starts to churn.

I close my eyes and try to calm down. But I ended up thinking how the Arena looks like. Will it be a wood? Or a waste land? I'm not sure.

As soon as the pod reach the surface I feel the cool breeze. There's a voice of something I have never heard before. But for some reason, it calms me down. The smell of the air is also nice. It's... salty?

I open my eyes, and the sight of the Arena makes me frown. Something is wrong. And no, it's not the Cornucopia. I can see the thing right in front of my eyes, the thing is shining because of the sunlight. And yes, there are weapons and surviving supplies. Some of them are spread outside the Cornucopia, the others are inside. So no, that's not what makes me confused. What confuses me is this: why is the Arena so small?

The pod surrounds the Cornucopia, Like ever other year. But the distance between the shore of the island we are currently on and the Tribute pods are about 500 meters away. And then there's nothing else. Just the sea.

I look at Rachel, who is standing on a pod across me. She's staring at something, something behind me, with her mouth hangs open.

With my eyebrow furrows, I turn around. And I understand why Rachel had her mouth opened. Because standing behind me, beyond the sea, is a tropical island. From the pod, the sand looks white and the jungle looks really thick.

Well, at least it's not a wasteland.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 250th Hunger Games Begin!"

**Quinn Fabray, 17 (District 2)**

_60_

_59_

_58_

_57_

_56_

_55_

I look across the water and at the Cornucopia with my eyes widen. I've seen the Cornucopia before, on television. But I never thought it would be so big. And shiny.

Everything I need are there: food, water, weapons. Everything.

And I will get by hand on it in less than a minute.

_54_

_53_

_52_

_51_

_50_

I take a closer look, trying to decide what weapon I should take first. The first thing I spot is a sword on the ground. I think I'll just leave that there, since Swordfighting isn't really my strength.

I can see a flask. I'm not sure what's in it. Most likely, it's water. Well, whatever. I don't need that. Not now, to kill off Tributes in the bloodbath.

_49_

_48_

_47_

_46_

_45_

Deeper in the Cornucopia, I can see a set of bow and arrows. I smirk. There's my weapon. Though there's no way I can make it without anything to defend myself. I need something to defend me.

I scan for the nearest weapon and find a knife. I think I'll take that, since I'm actually pretty good with it.

_44_

_43_

_42_

_41_

_40_

I close my eyes, trying to memorize the plan.

So, run and grab the knife. Sprint to the bow and arrow, while killing everybody in my way. Kill off some other Tributes until either all of them are dead, or they have run away. And that's when the hunt begin. I open my eyes and smirk.

I am so owning this Games.

_39_

_38_

_37_

_36_

_35_

I take a look at some of the Tributes. McKynleigh Abrams, the girl from six, looks very nervous. She keeps on glancing at her boyfriend, who smiles reassuringly at her. As if to tell her everything will be alright.

Santana is already in position, ready to sprint towards the Cornucopia. A smug look is on her face. She would sometimes glance nervously at Brittany. I'm not sure if it's true or if it's just me, because she immediately turns her attention back to the Cornucopia.

_34_

_33_

_32_

_31_

_30_

Cameron Mitchell, the boy from District 11, is ready to sprint. Well, sort of. For some reason, his hand is on his chest, fiddling something. His mouth keeps on moving, as if he's mouthing something.

One of the boy from District 3- Damian, if I'm not mistaken- looks really nervous. No, not nervous, terrified. For some reason, he's staring at the Cornucopia in horror. It's like he has been here before. As if he has experience this before. Like he has been through this before and doesn't like it at all.

_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

_25_

I can see Noah, who is beside me, studying the Cornucopia. I'm guessing he's trying to decide which weapons he should take first. Then he turns at me and smiles smugly. _You're going down_, he mouths

I clench my hand and grit my teeth. Anger and annoyance starts to boil inside me. But then I catch Sam Evan's eyes.

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20_

_Are you alright?_ He mouths. He must have realized that I'm pissed off because he looks a little worried.

I smile and nod._ I'm fine. _

The boy nods and grins back. _Good luck_, he mouths.

I smile and nod. Like every other time, I feel the feelings that I felt toward Noah Puckerman a year ago. Every time Sam smile, he makes feel happier and my stomach starts to do somersault.

Yes, I very much recognize this feeling.

God Quinn, I scold at myself. You're here to win the Quarter Quell, not to find a boyfriend.

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_15_

No, I'm here to win, I remind myself. I'm here to prove myself. To show people back home I'm not just 'Frannie Fabray's little sister', or 'The Other Daughter'.

I want to know me as Lucy Quinn Fabray, the Victor of the 10th from District 2.

Also, I want to make my father proud.

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

_10_

I don't want people, especially not my father, to keep on comparing me with Frannie. I'm sick of hearing, 'Why can't you do this like Frannie?' Or 'Frannie would've done it better!'

I'm sick of Frannie getting all the attention, from my father and everybody else in the District. Heck, even when she's getting married soon, lots of people still have a crush on her. And no one pay attention to me. Unless they want to compare me with Ms Perfect.

People need to see me more than the less perfect daughter. Or the girl who related to Frannie. I want them to know me as me.

And to do that, I need to prove them I am better than Frannie.

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

This is my time to shine. It's time for everybody to recognize me as me, not as Frannie Fabray's less perfect sister. And nobody- not Frannie, nor Puck, nor even Sam Evans- can get in my way.

_4_

It's my time in the spotlight.

_3_

And nobody can get in my way. Not Frannie, nor Puck.

_2_

Not even Sam Evans, despite the feelings I have for him.

_1_

I have to win, no matter what the consequences are.

_Gong!_

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!<br>**

**I'm currently writing the Bloodbath, and I'm trying to get done by next week. So, hopefully, I'll be able to update next week.  
><strong>

**So, who are you most excited to see in the Hunger Games? Who do you think will die in the Bloodbath? Oh, and a poll:**

**Who do you think will win the Quarter Quell?**

**Please review and tell me :)  
><strong>


	22. Day 1: Bloodbath

**So, about me supposedly to update last week... Oops.  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry. But I've been busy with everything. So... yeah.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, The Glee Project, nor Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, 18 (District 2)<strong>

_Gong!_

Hearing it, I run as fast as I can towards the Cornucopia. My eyes are trained on one thing, and one thing: a shiny, sharp looking sword.

I am the first one to arrive at the Cornucopia. I run deeper into it and grab the sword. I turn around, scanning around to find my first victim. Surprisingly, the wimpy boy from District 11, Cameron Mitchell, is inside the Cornucopia already. He's running towards a weapon. A sword, to be exact. I smile smugly. _There's my first kill._

With a cry, I charge at him. He turns his head to me, his eyes widen in surprise. But he has pretty good reflex, because dodges my attack, making me run past him, and continues to run towards the sword. When I turn towards him, he has a sword in hand. Now he is facing me, ready to attack. "Well, well, look at this," I sneer. "Little Cameron is trying out a sword. Bet you don't even know how to use it."

I swing my blade. To my surprise, he blocks it swiftly. "They say never judge a book by its cover," he says, a smirk plastered on his face. "Maybe you should do that."

"Well I'm sorry," I sneer, "But I'm afraid I don't take advices from a loser." I lunge at him, he easily sidesteps. When I run past him, he kicks my back. I fall down and my head hits the Cornucopia wall in front of me.

For a moment, I feel dizzy. Shaking my head, I stand up and turn around, ready to attack the damn boy. But he's already running towards the shore, dodging every attacks and grabbing a black backpack along the way. He meets up with a brunette boy on the shore. They look around frantically and shout at a fat redhead to run faster. When she arrives, she jumps into the water and begins to swim away. The boys argue about something before they follow her suit. "Oh shit," I grumble.

I spot Quinn, on the mouth of the Cornucopia, killing off a Tribute from District 3 by firing a damn arrow to his chest. She looks at me and smiles smugly.

Fabray vs Puckerman: 1 - 0

_Not for long_, I think. I scan around and look at another Tribute. This time, it's a girl from Five. I smirk. _I'm going to beat Fabray_.

With a cry, I charge.

**Sunshine Corazon, 16 (District 5) **

I was too busy thinking about how in the world I'm going to get to the main land. I can't swim! So how in the world am I going to get there?

When the gong sounds, I blink.

I look around me and realize that everybody is already running towards the Cornucopia. Puck is sprinting really fast, with Cameron not far behind him. I start to sprint towards the Cornucopia, silently cursing for not being ready.

I grab a green backpack from the ground, then run as fast as I can towards a knife near the mouth of the Cornucopia.

I grab it just when I hear a cry from inside the Cornucopia. I turn around and find Puck, running towards me. As he swings his sword, I raise my knife. Both blades clash. "A sword against a knife?" I ask, "That doesn't seem fair."

"Well guess what," Puck says, a smug smile spreads across his face. "Everything is fair in war."

He swings the blade, I block it, a smirk plastered on my face. I am about to come up with some witty comeback when suddenly I feel something hits my chest. I look down and see an arrow right on my heart. Blood oozing out of my wound. I collapse on the ground.

"I beat you," I hear my killer says. Puck says something in response, but I can't hear it. Voices around me are getting fainter. I see Puck grabs the knife from my hand, and throw it to a girl.

Then, blackness consumes me.

**Bryce Ross-Johnson, 18 (District 6)**

I practically jump off the pod when the gong sounds. I make my way as fast as I can towards the Cornucopia, with McKynleigh beside me.

Yesterday, at the Alliance Banquet, my Allies had come up with a plan. The girls are supposed to gather survival kits, like sleeping bags, a flask of water, foods, and all that. Meanwhile the boys are supposed to bring weapons we could use to defend ourselves later in the Games.

We are nearing the mouth when McKynleigh yells, "You should go inside. Most of the weapons are there."

"No," I say. I stop running and turn to face my girlfriend. "I'm not leaving you. I mean, what if-"

"I'll be fine," she says, flashing me a reassuring smile. "Just go ahead. I'll meet you here again and we sprint to the shore." Without saying another word, she runs off and starts gathering things. So I sigh and run into the Cornucopia.

I scan around the room quickly and find a knife laying near me. McKynleigh can use that. I immediately grab it, and begin to look for a mace. No luck though. But something else grabs my attention: an axe. It is leaning on the wall, near the mouth of the Cornucopia.

I start to make my way to it. But then I hear a familiar voice screaming. My head immediately snaps and I freeze.

McKyneligh is laying on the ground, a knife is on her back.

"McKynleigh," I yell. I glare at Puck, who is now looking at me, a smug smile on his face. And I quickly figure it out.

Puck attacked her.

"You son of a bitch." While running towards McKynleigh, I throw the knife at him. I miss him, but I'm beyond caring. The only thing that matters now is McKynleigh.

When I reach McKynleigh, I kneel and check her neck. When I find a pulse, I sigh in relief. "McKynleigh!"

Her eyes flutter open. She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Bryce?" McKynleigh asks weakly.

"It's me," I say. "I'm here."

"What are you doing here?" she asks. "Go. Meet the others."

I shake my head frantically at this. "No," I say.

"Bryce-" she winces in pain, making me nervous. "Don't be ridiculous."

I shake my head. "No. I made a promise," I say. "You and me through the entire Games remember?"

McKynleigh's eyes start to tear up. "Bryce-"

"I'm staying," I say. I hold her hand and squeeze it. "No matter what happen, I'll be by your side."

"Well, how sweet."

I turn around to see Puck smiling sadistically. "I'm sorry to interrupt your sickly sweet little moment, but I'm afraid I have to kill you now. Any last words?" I glance at McKynleigh. She didn't say a word, but one look in her eyes and I know what she's saying. _Run._

But my mind is set. I'm not going to move. I'm going to stay with her, even if I have to die.

"No?" Puck raises an eyebrow. "Alright then." He thrust his sword, and it runs through my stomach.

My eyes widen and I fall to the ground. Puck stands above me. I grunt as he pulls the sword out of my stomach. "Sweet dreams," he says, running off somewhere else.

My head falls to the side. I see McKynleigh staring at me. I smile weakly at her. Holding each other's hand, we lay there until death comes to us.

**Sam Evans, 17 (District 4)**

I stab Jacob Ben Israel with my trident. His blood splatters everywhere. I pull the trident out of his stomach and watch as he crumbles to the floor. My stomach twists and a lump forms in my throat.

I knew by Volunteering for the Hunger Games would mean that I have to kill people. But I didn't think that you would feel this dreadful. Since the past Careers makes it seem like a piece of cake. If I have a choice, I would rather flee and hide from the rest of the Tributes, just trying to stay under the radar and surviving. But it's too late. I've made an Alliance with the Careers. That means I'll be the one who kill most of the Tributes.

Beside, Quinn seems to like it. She's looking at me, a smile on her face. I smile back at her.

I start to look for another victim and spot Kurt Hummel, running towards a dark green backpack. I know Finn is going to kill me if he finds out, but I charge for Kurt anyway.

Kurt must have seen it coming because he manages to sidestep. "Damn it Smythe. Where is he," I hear him grunt as I run past him. When I turn around, he is facing me, a knife is in his hand. "Don't you dare come near me."

If only I can do that. But it isn't that simple. By letting him go, I am proving that I'm just another wimp. And I can't do that now. Not in the middle of the Hunger Games when Puck is always watching to judge whether I am worth it to be in the Pack or not.

And definitely not if I want to make it out and feed my family.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry," I whisper. I try to jab him with my trident, but Kurt must have a pretty good reflex. He rolls to the side and sprints. He manages to grab the backpack and races toward the shore. As soon as he reaches it, he jumps into the water and swims away.

I sigh. At least I don't have to deal with Finn.

**Emily Vasquez, 18 (District 10)**

I grab a black backpack and tries to spot a knife. Around me, Tributes are fighting. I can hear battle cries and blades clashing. Some Tributes are already lying on the ground, dead.

Weapons are spread all around me. But I haven't seen a knife. I curse under my breath. Where are all the knives?

I am about to give up when I finally spot one. Only one thing that I found slightly... Disturbing: It is stuck on a body of one of the dead Tributes.

_Well do you wanna go through the Games defenseless?_ I think to myself. I shudder, but run for the knife anyway.

As I get closer, I realize who the Tribute is. It's McKynleigh, the girl from 6. Lying next to her is Bryce. Their hands are intertwine. I remember what Bryce said last night, when Rod asked him about killing himself if McKynleigh is in danger. Did he really do that just now?

Gulping, I kneel. "I'm sorry," I whisper to the couple, even though I know they can't hear me because they're, well, dead. But I just think it's necessary. I bite my lips as I pull the knife off. The sight of McKynleigh's blood makes me flinch.

I wipe it off and turn around, only to find Matt who is facing me with a spear in hand. He smirks as he say, "You're not going anywhere." He's about to jab me with his spear.

But then, there's a loud crack and falls to the ground, an axe is sticking on his skull. I look up and see Lindsay. She glares at Matt and takes her axe off his head. I only stare at her. "Don't just stand there gaping," she snaps. "Let's go."

Both of us sprint to the shore, dodging every weapons that are flying towards us. I manage to grab another knife. When I reach the shore, I jump into the water. The two of us swim for the mainland.

**Marissa Von Bleicken, 18 (District 9)**

"C'mon Marissa," Samuel yells over his shoulder as we run towards the shore of the island. The scene around us is chaotic. People sneering at each other, clanks between blades, people crying in agony, making you flinch whenever you hear it. Bodies are everywhere, making me nauseous whenever I see one.

For some reason, nobody bothers to attack us. We make it safely to the shore. We are about to jump into the water when I realize something. "Samuel, I can't swim!"

"It's easy," he says. "Just paddle your feet and arms. Ready?" He takes my hand and smiles warmly. "One, two, three!"

Praying that I won't drown, I jump into the water. I start paddling, following Samuel's instruction earlier, and gasping for air every once in a while.

It takes us quite a while to get to the main island. By then we're already soaking wet. I pant and cough. "You okay?"

I look at Samuel and nod. "Where's Bryce and Mickey." The look in his eyes tells me they didn't make it. "Is our pack wet?"

Samuel unzip his backpack and feel the things inside. He shakes his head. "The bag is waterproof."

"Good," I say, smiling. I stand up straighter and starts to walk. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Samuel asks.

"Finding a water source."

**Rachel Berry, 18 (District 12)**

I curse as I look around. I have a backpack with me and a knife as a back up weapon. Now, I'm trying to find bow and arrow at the out skirt of the Cornucopia, but haven't seen any yet. So that leaves me with one option: going into the Cornucopia.

But would it be worth it? I mean, it's as crazy as hell in there. Would I be able to get out?

_Damn Berry_, I think to myself. _Stop worrying so much and just search for your arrows, would you?_

I sigh and runs into the Cornucopia, dodging the knives and a spear that are flying in the air. Fortunately, I immediately spot a set of bow and arrows inside. Smiling gratefully, I run towards it.

When I'm about to grab my weapon, I hear a _whish_ and feel wind rushing beside my ear. I turn around and see Quinn, firing an arrow at me. Swiftly, I take my knife and manage to deflect the arrow. "Well," Quinn muses. "You're not bad."

I smirk and shrug, "Well I train to be the best."

"Well, we'll see if all the training pays off." Quinn takes another arrow and fires it at me. I manage to duck at the last minute and grab the bow and arrows. I quickly sling it on my body. Standing up, I take an arrow and prepare to shoot it at Quinn.

I smirk at her. "Well, looks like it did."

We both stare at each other. My brain starts racking to find what I can do to get out of here. I need to face the inside of the Cornucopia instead of the mouth. I can only think of a way, but will it work? I am not sure if Quinn is that gullible. But I can't think of any other way.

Let's just hope she'll fall for it.

I slowly take a step to the side. "You think so highly of yourself, do you?" Quinn asks. She takes a step to the side.

"No," I take another step, and Quinn follows me. "I'm just really confident in myself." Another step.

"Just because you're Victors child," Quinn says. "Doesn't mean that you're really that great."

Another step. "Speak for yourself," I say. "You're from a Victor family as well. Son of Russell Fabray and sister of Frannie Fabray. Another step. I smirk when I realize she grips her bow a little bit tighter. "So how does it feel to live under your sister's shadow?" Another step.

"Shut up Berry," she snaps. "You don't know anything."

I laugh mockingly. "Don't I?" Another step. "People keeps on comparing you with her. They expect you to be like her."

"Berry," she growls. But I continue anyway.

"Everybody treats her with more respect. Even your father," I take a step and realize the mouth of the Cornucopia is right being me. "Imagine that. Your father treating Frannie like she's the best thing in this world he could have. And you? You're just another disappointment."

Quinn snaps. She releases the arrow carelessly, missing me by far. I fire my arrow and hit her right arm. She yells and hold her bleeding arm. I take the chance and sprint out as fast as I can.

I look around to find my Allies, Lindsay in particular. But I don't see her anywhere.

Cursing under my breath, I keep running for the sea. As soon as I reach the shore, I jump and swim to the mainland.

**Matheus Fernandez, 18 (District 9)**

I think being the smallest one among the crowd gives me an advantage. Because people have passed by me a few times. Yet, they don't attack. Either they're already determined on who to kill, or they don't realize that I'm there, since I'm small and all that.

Since nobody has attacked me, I manage to get a backpack and a knife in hand. No, even after Damian showed me how to throw a knife, I still can't do it. But I'm okay with using it on combat. So I'll do fine. Hopefully.

I am running towards the beach when I see Brittany, the Tribute from District 3, standing and looking around confusedly. As if she doesn't get what's going on around her.

An idea snaps on my mind: I can kill her. I know it sounds crazy. But hey, she isn't exactly the strongest, or the smartest, among us. So she's a pretty easy target right?

So I change my direction and runs toward her. I raise my knife to stab her from behind. But before I did, someone tackles me from the side.

We roll on the ground for a moment. When we stop rolling, the person who tackles me is pinning me to the ground. It doesn't take long for me to recognize the person: it's Santana Lopez. "What the hell were you doing?" She growls. She brings her knife to my throat.

God, this girl scares me. "Nothing," I yelp. "I- I was-"

"Nothing," she spits. "Bull crap man. Why the hell did you attack Britt?"

Um, because it's the Hunger Games and we're supposed to be killing everybody off. I don't say it out loud though. I open my mouth to say something, but Santana cuts me off.

"You were going to kill here weren't you," Santana demands. I glance at the knife and gulp. I think she might slit me any minute now. "Weren't you?!"

"No," I yelp. "I- I-"

"Well guess what midget," Santana sneers. "Nobody touches her. Not on my watch." She moves her knife swiftly and I yell in pain.

I can feel blood oozing out from the wound on my neck.

Santana smiles sadistically. "Enjoy death." She raises her knife and stab my heart. Smirking, she twist the knife and pull it out. I feel like crying in pain, but I can't. Santana stands up and watches me.

For a moment, it hurts so bad. _Who are you kidding? _I think as my body slowly goes numb. _You still don't stand a chance._ My vision slowly blurs. Then, darkness starts to consume me.

_You never do._

**Santana Lopez, 18 (District 4)**

I smirk at the body on my feet. "And that's why you never mess with a Lopez," I say silently.

"Tana!"

I turn around and grin when I see Brittany running towards me. "Hey Britt," I say. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she shrugs nonchalantly. She notices Matheus laying on the ground and frown. "Tana, what happened to him?"

"Who? The Midget?" I glance at the boy and shrug. "Killed him."

"Why?"

"Because it's the Hunger Games silly," I say. "That's what we're here for. Beside, he was trying to hurt you."

Brittany winces and opens her mouth to say something. But Puck cuts her off. "Yo ladies," he yells. "Hurry up and get here."

Brittany looks at me, her eyebrow furrows. I just shrug and jog to Puck, Brittany following behind. The rest of the Careers are there. Except Matt. "Where's Matt?" Brittany asks. Puck gestures at a body on a ground. Matt. Bloods oozing out of the wound on his head.

I see Finn winces. "So, one down?"

"Yeah," Puck shrugs, "I knew that guy isn't going to last that long," he says nonchalantly. He looks around the Cornucopia and sighs. "Not the amount of body I want to see on the first day. But it will have to do, I guess."

I roll my eyes. "Would you hurry up and tell us what we're going to do?"

Lauren glares at me, but she stays beside Puck. "We're-"

Suddenly the ground starts to shake violently. All of us trying to keep our balance. "What's going on?" Finn asks.

"It's an earthquake, you moron," I snap. "What do you think?"

"We need to get out of here," Quinn says. "Now."

"Why little princess," Puck sneers. "Scared of a shaking ground?"

"No," Quinn glares at Puck. "The island is sinking."

I frown and look around. She's right, the sea has covered up the beach. "Everybody, get to the shore," Sam says.

Everyone, even Puck, runs toward the shore. Sam and Quinn are the first ones to jump into the water and swim, followed by Puck and Lauren. Finn and Mike seems to be hesitant for a while, but jump anyway. At first they do nothing. But they realize that they're floating. Smiling gratefully, they paddle to the mainland. I raise an eyebrow as I watch them. Flotation device, huh? Well, I won't be needing them.

I am about to jump and swim when I hear, "Tana!"

I turn and see Brittany, biting her lips. She looks really nervous. "What's wrong Brittany?" I asks.

Brittany shakes her head frantically. "I can't," she says. "I can't swim. What if I drown and die?"

I hate to admit this, but she looks kinda cut when she's panicking. Not as cute when she smiles though, but still. I offer her my hand and she looks at it, unsure. "Do you trust me?" I ask.

Brittany bits her lips and hesitate for a while. But she finally nods and takes my hand. I take her other hand. Walking backwards, I guide her into the water.

The deeper we are, the more nervous she gets. When we reach to the point where there's nothing underneath us but water, Brittany closes her eyes, as if expecting the worst that could happen.

After a few seconds, she slowly opens her eyes. "I'm not drowning," she says slowly. Then she grins. "I'm not drowning!"

"Nope," I say, grinning. "You're floating."

"This is amazing," she exclaims. I laugh at her excitement.

"It is," I say nodding. "So now, all you have to do is just kick your feet up and down."

Brittany frowns. "You mean like this?" She starts kicking her legs. She starts moving forward, so I swim backwards. Brittany stops and grins. "I did it!"

"Yes you did!" I say. "Now come on, we got to catch up with the others."

It doesn't take us long to reach the mainland. And when we do, everybody is already there. "Finally," Puck says. "You guys took so long. But then again I can't blame you, since you are girls."

I glare at Puck but I don't say a word. I notice Sam looks at me quizzically. Maybe he doesn't expect me to be this slow, since I'm one of the best swimmer in school.

"Whoa," Finn says. He's looking at the sea with his eyes widen. "Floating dead bodies."

Frowning, I turn around. Bodies of fallen Tributes are floating on the water. Some of the water are crimson red now. Their blood. Beside me, Brittany holds my hand. "Tana," she says softly. "I'm scared."

I squeeze her hand comfortingly. "It's alright Britt," I say. "I got your back." I shoot her a comforting smile, and it seems to calm her a little.

"Well, as much as I love seeing it, we need to move," Puck says nonchalantly. He grabs his spear. He looks at every one of us, a smirk on his face. "We still have loads of Tributes to kill."

**Mercedes Jones, 18 (District 1)**

Sugar, Ellis, and I were the last one to leave the Cornucopia. That is, if you don't count the Careers, of course.

Now we are running to the west. The girls had agreed last night that we're going to meet up at the west side of the Cornucopia, about 250 feet from it.

But of course, nobody has anticipated that the Arena would be like this. So we're just hoping we're going the right way, and we won't get lost, and the Careers aren't after us.

Finally, we see Lindsay, Emily, and Rachel. They're sitting under a tree, waiting for us. "Finally," Rachel says. "I thought something bad happened to you."

Sugar laughs. "Of course not. We're tough remember?"

I nod in agreement. "We didn't kill any Careers though."

"Actually, Lindsay did." Rachel grins at Lindsay. "Tell 'em."

Lindsay grins. "Yeah, I did," I she says. "I sorta smack Matt Rutherford's head with my axe. So..."

"That's awesome!" Sugar exclaims. I nod in agreement. I am expecting Emily to snap at Lindsay for being a show-off. But surprisingly, she doesn't. She only sits there and bites her lips. I am about to ask her what's wrong when I hear it:

B_oom!_

Everybody freeze in place to hear the cannon.

_Boom!_

_Boom!  
><em>

_Boom!_

I glance at Sugar. She's counting the cannon with her finger.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Rachel is mouthing. Also counting the amount of the fallen Tributes.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Lindsay is looking down at her axe. For once, she's staying really still. Emily, who is sitting beside her, is frowning.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

There's a moment of silent as we wait for the next cannon. But they don't fire one anymore. "That's it?" Ellis says, amused. "Twelve death?"

"Wow," Lindsay says. "To be frank, I was expecting more."

I shrug. "Well, I have to admit. This year Tributes are really good this year. So it doesn't really surprise me."

"I wonder who got killed," Sugar wonders aloud.

"We'll find out tonight, don't worry," I say. "Now come on. We need to move."

**Ryan Murphy, Head Gamemakers (The Capitol)**

From one of the screen many in the Gamemakers control room, I watch the 6 girls, the Anti-Careers, starts to walk. So far, everything has gone as I plan. I've announced that two Tributes may survive this year. And from the look of their face last night, they look pretty psych. And hopeful. Though there's still something missing.

"Well hello there bald troll."

Well, just what I have been hoping for. I turn around and smile when I see President Sylvester approaches. "Well hello Sue," I say smugly. "How may I help you?"

"What the hell were you thinking," she hisses. "Allowing two Tributes to win? Unacceptable!"

"Oh relax Sue," I say nonchalantly. "Don't be so uptight. I'm not the first one who have done it you know. Seneca Crane also done it on the 74th Hunger Games."

"Well yes, and look where it got him. Dead! You want that as well?"

I laugh President Sylvester's threat off. "Don't be silly Sue. You and I both know that I'm not dumb."

Sue raises an eyebrow. "You have a plan in your twisted little mind, don't you? I can sense your slyness in the air." I only smirk at her. "Well, let's just hope it will pay off. Or else, you'll be as dead as Seneca." Without another word, she turns around and strides away.

I watch her, a smug smile on my face. "Well she looks pissed." I turn around and find Zach staring at me, completely amused.

I shrug nonchalantly. "She'll love my plan in the end," I say. I walk towards him. "Anyway, what have you got?"

"Well," Zach claps his hand and point at the hologram Arena Model in the middle of the control room. "See those Tributes over there," he points at a group of Tributes. "If they keep walking to the north of another two or three hours, they'll reach the spot. And I was thinking that we should put this," Zach gestures at Ian. He nods and taps a command to his computer. When he finished, a hologram of a mutt appears on the center of the room.

I study it, thinking of the most logical scenario that could happen. When I am sure, I nod. "Yes I agree," I say. "Put them in."

* * *

><p><strong>And the Hunger Games have finally begin!<br>**

**So far, we have eleven death, a very pissed off President, and a group of Alliance in danger. Can you guys guess who are in trouble? XD  
>So, who are you guys rooting for? Who do you think have the biggest chance to be Victors? Tell me what you think via reviews :D<br>**


	23. Day 1: Traps and Close Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, The Glee Project, nor The Hunger Games**

**Sebastian Smythe, 17 (District 1)**

Alex and I sit under the tree as we watch Blaine paces back and forth. "Where's Kurt," he murmurs to himself. He turns to me, "Are you sure he was behind you?"

"I'm positive," I say. "I told him we should just leave the island. And when I ran to the shore, I was sure he was behind me!"

That's a lie, of course. What really happened was I grab a spear and run for the shore. And as soon as I reached it, I jumped into the sea and swam to the mainland, leaving Kurt behind.

Blaine studies me for a while. Then he starts to pace back and forth. "Where is he?"

Hopefully dead, because Puck slayed him with his sword or something similar.

I don't say it out loud though. Instead, I sigh. Standing up, I walk up to Blaine and put my hand on his shoulder. "Look, maybe we should just leave now. We've been waiting for quite sometime now. Maybe he-"

Just then, I hear a noise from the bush on my right. Both Blaine and I turn around, only to find a panting Kurt. "Kurt," Blaine exclaims. He runs to Kurt and hugs him. "Oh my god." Kurt seems to be surprised for a moment. But he hugs Blaine back anyway. They hug for a little while more before they break apart, with Blaine's hand still on Kurt's shoulder. "I was so worried about you. Where have you been?"

The pale boy doesn't answer Blaine. Instead, he's sending glares at me. "You," he says. Blaine is so surprise he let go of Kurt. Kurt walks up to me, "Where. Were. You?"

Damn, he looks pissed.

"W- What do you mean?" I ask, trying to put on the best act.

"You were supposed to defense me," Kurt said. "That's our plan last night!"

"But I did," I say, a frown on my face. "And then when the situation got really chaotic, I told you that we should abandon the bloodbath."

"You did not," Kurt argues. "Dammit Smythe! Do you know that I almost got run by a spear by Sam freakin' Evans?"

I open my mouth to argue, but Blaine cuts me off. "Guys, let's not argue about this," he says. "We need to move now if we don't want to be found by the Careers."

Kurt sighs. "Fine," he mumbles, sending me a dirty look one last time. I only look at him innocently.

Kurt and Blaine turns around and starts to lead the way. I follow them from behind. "Nice plan Smythe." I look to my side and find Alex, walking beside me. "Trying to eliminate the competition. I have to say, it's a really great plan. Too bad it didn't work out though."

I shrug nonchalantly. "It's okay. I'll get him sooner," I look at the two boys on the lead and smirk, "Sebastian Smythe always get his way."

**Hannah McLalwain, 18 (District 4)**

"Are we there yet?"

Cameron and Damian glance at me. "Not yet Han," Damian says, with his adorable accent. Cameron, who is standing next to him, nods.

"I haven't seen any sign of water source yet," he adds. "You know, beside the plant we found a while a go," he gestures at the drink flask in my backpack. "And that will probably last for a night. Less, even."

I sigh. "Any sign we might find water source soon?"

Cameron looks around and shakes his head. "Not yet," he says. "I think we should just keep walking."

Keep walking. Doesn't sound promising, since that's what we have been doing since we abandon the bloodbath. I am about to open my mouth when I hear a snap. "Did you hear that?"

Damian frowns. "Hear what?"

_Snap!_

Damian, Cameron, and I stand back-to-back almost immediately, our weapons in hand. "Never mind," he murmurs. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Cameron answers in a hush voice. He look around, trying to catch the slightest move.

_Snap!_

Cameron walks to his right cautiously, Damian and I follows him behind. After taking a few steps Cameron stops, which makes Damian and I stop abruptly. He looks at us and mouth 'stay there'. Raising his sword, he continues to walk. He stops for a while and look to his left. Slightly frowning, he walks there and disappears from my view.

A few moment pass and Cameron hasn't return. "Should we go after him?" I hear the Damian whisper, worried in his voice.

I bite my lips and think about it for a while. I shake my head, "We should wait."

Just as if on cue, I hear footsteps and Cameron shows up, grinning. "Guys, you will not believe what I just found."

I raise an eyebrow. "And what did you find exactly?" Cameron doesn't answer. He grins and runs off. Damian and I look at each other in confusion before we follow him.

Cameron's right. It's hard to believe what he found.

The three of us is standing in front of a Cornucopia.

"Impossible," I muse. "But isn't the Cornucopia-?"

"Maybe the Gamemakers are being generous," Cameron says nonchalantly. He turns to us and grins. "Let's take some stuff."

I nod enthusiastically at this. Damian on the other hand says, "Um guys, I think this might be a trap."

But Cameron and I aren't listening anymore. Instead, we run towards the Cornucopia. I hear Damian sighs before he finally follows us.

We part ways, taking different things. I take a few matches, a flask of water, rope, and snare. Just after I take a sleeping bag, I spot a trident. I grin immediately. My allies told me to just grab anything close to the pod at the bloodbath and flee, so I didn't grab a trident earlier. So I'm not wasting the chance. I walk towards it and reaches out for it.

As soon as I touch the trident, everything goes wrong.

I hear a growl from my right. I turn around and my eyes widen when I see a pair of big yellow eyes, looking at me hungrily. Slowly, the owner of the eyes move forward. The creature, a wolf with a scorpion tail, snarls at me. "Um guys," I say nervously. "I think Damian is right. The Cornucopia is a trap."

At first the boys were confused. But when they saw the creature. They took out their weapons and get ready. "Holy shite," I hear Damian say. "What the hell is that?"

"Mutts," Cameron says simply. "A new kind of Mutts. I've never seen them before."

I chuckle nervously. "Well, look at the bright side. At least there's only one of them," I say. "We can take care of it real fast, right?"

I jinx our luck. Right after I said it, two more Mutts come out from behind. Now, all three of them are staring at us hungrily. It moves closer towards us. Then, it charges.

I manage to grab the trident and throw it at one of the mutts before I run. It immediately kills the creature. Damian freezes, staring at the Mutts in horror. One of the Mutts tackles him.

Fortunately, Cameron manages to slay it before it did. Two down, one to go.

Cameron grabs Damian's hand, which snaps Damian back to reality. The boys starts to run.

We try to run as fast as our feet carries us. But when I look back, the Mutt is catching up. Damian immediately takes out one of his knife and throws it at the Mutt. He doesn't kill the Mutt, but he manages to slow it down.

"We should climb," Cameron yells over his shoulder. "Maybe that way we can kill the Mutt, from above."

Damian and I nod in agreement. The three of us run towards the closest tree and climb it. Cameron climbs the tree swiftly. No surprise, since he's from District 11. Damian struggles a little. But he seems to be doing fine.

I try to climb as fast as I can. But half way, my left foot slips.

"Hannah!"

I fall to the ground with a loud thump. I groan as I feel pain on my left ankle. I try to move it and wince. Great, I twisted my ankle.

"Hannah, watch out!"

I haven't got the time to process what Damian said, because the mutt tackles me. It claws me and bares it sharp teeth into my skin and rips it off. I scream in agony as I feel blood oozing out of the wound. I can hear Cameron and Damian, but I can't hear what they say exactly.

_Jab!_

The mutt stops and falls to the side. A knife sticks on his neck. Damian's.

"Hannah!"

The last thing I see is Damian hopping off the tree and runs towards me. Then, I see nothing.

**Tina Cohen-Chang, 16 (District 11)**

I sit under the tree, searching for a flask of water. Once I found it, I shake it. There's not much water left. Sighing, I drink the water. At least I know what to do next, find a water source and try to find a shelter. Should be easy, right?

I finish the water and put away the flask. I stand up and sling my back on my shoulder. I am about to start searching for water when I hear them.

"Just admit it Fabray! I'm better than you!"

The Careers. They're coming from the east.

I have no idea why I do this, honestly. But I hide behind one of the trees behind me instead of running away. Praying that they won't see me, I take a peek.

I see the Careers walking. Puck and Quinn are arguing about something, while Finn and Sam are trying to make them stop. Lauren is smiling smugly, obviously proud at Puck for something. Santana and Brittany is busy with their own conversation. Mike is walking behind the rest of them, looking at the scene in amusement. "I killed way more than you did," Puck says. "Five death, while you killed four." Quinn glares at the boy, which only make Puck's smirk even wider. "Too bad you didn't kill that Berry girl." I'm not sure if it's just me, but I think Finn looks a little bit paler. And relieved.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "The Hunger Games isn't over yet," she says. "There are still twenty four more Tributes left."

_Boom!_

As soon as I hear it, I hide behind the tree. I get a feeling they're looking around right now. "Well, make that twenty three, Princess," I hear Puck says mockingly. "And I'm still going to win anyway."

I frown. Puck is so... Heartless.

_But then again_, I think. _Careers are heartless._

I take another peek at the Careers. Sam is talking to Quinn, who is still sending dirty look to a smug Puck. He is listening to Lauren. Santana and Brittany are still busy with their own conversation. Finn is standing awkwardly, just seeing the other chatting.

That's when I realize Mike is staring right at me.

I almost gasp, I have to cover my mouth with my hand. His expression is unreadable. But I can guess what he's going to do next: He's going to tell the rest of his Allies and they all going to kill me, ruthlessly. I slowly take a step back, only to step on a dry wood.

_Snap!_

I wince. The conversation among the Careers stops immediately as I press my back against the tree. "What was that?" I hear Sam asks.

Nobody answers. Instead, I hear slow footsteps, nearing me. I close my eyes and pray, hoping I won't get caught. It seems unlikely though.

Then I hear a bristle of a bush far from my right. The footsteps immediately stops and there's silence. "Went that way," the approacher- Puck- says. I hear his footsteps getting farther away, the others following him.

I sigh in relieve and goes out from my hiding place, only to find Mike, staring at me. I stop in my track and look at him. I still can't read what he's feeling right now, but from the look he's giving me, I know what he's trying to tell me: run.

So I turn around and run the opposite way. As I run, I realize what really happened. Mike distracted the Careers, so I can slip out of their grasp and run away. I look over my shoulder, but Mike's gone.

_He saved my life_, I think to myself. _I owe him._

I keep running.

Samuel Larsen, 18 (District 12)

Marissa and I are walking. We have been walking for hours to find water source. We managed to get water from a plant. But we didn't get much from it, and the water is starting to run low now.

Marissa takes the flask of water and about to drink it. But she realizes that there's not much water left. She frowns and about to put it back. "Just drink it," I say. "We can refill it soon."

"Are you sure?" Marissa asks. "I mean, we might not find any water source again until tomorrow..."

I laugh. "It's okay Rissa," I say, smiling.

Marissa chuckles, her eyebrow raised. "Rissa?"

I grin cheekily at her. "Too soon for nicknames?"

Marissa laughs. "No, it's alright," she says smiling. "But does that mean I can call you Sammy?" I give her a horrified look, which makes Marissa laughs again. "I'm kidding," she says, smirking. She opens the flask and drinks the water. When she's done, she puts it away.

We continue walking for about an hour or two. We still haven't find the water. Suddenly, Marissa is tugging my hand. "Samuel, I think I know where the water source is."

I furrow my eyebrow. "You do?"

Marissa grins and nods. "Come on!" She grabs my hand. For a skinny girl, she's pretty strong, because she manages to drag me with her.

"Whoa, slow down!" Marissa doesn't slow down. Instead, she glances and smirks.

To my surprise, she leads me to a river. Grinning, she let's go of me. "Nice," I nod. "How do you know there's a river here?"

Marissa grins, a mischievous glint on her eyes. "Instinct," she says, winking. She takes her flask and opens the cap. Then she walks to the river and put some water in her flask. She closes the tap and turns to me. "All done," she says. "So what do we do now?"

I look at her and shrug. "We can camp now, I guess," I suggest. "I mean the sun is setting sooner anyway."

Marissa thinks about it and shrugs. "Fine with me."

Tributes Tracker-

District 1:

Sebastian Smythe

Sugar Motta

Mercedes Jones

District 2:

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Lucy Quinn Fabray

Lauren Zizes

District 3:

**Arthur 'Artie' Abrams- Bloodbath death, Quinn's arrow **

Brittany S. Pierce

Damian McGinty

District 4 :

Sam Evans

Santana Lopez

**Hannah Mclalwain- Killed by Mutts**

District 5:

**Matt Rutherford- Bloodbath death, **

**Lindsay's axe**

**Sunshine Corazon- Bloodbath death, Quinn's arrow**

**Suzy Pepper- Bloodbath death**

District 6:

**Bryce Ross-Johnson- Bloodbath death, Puck's sword **

**McKynleigh Abrahams- Bloodbath death, Puck's knife**

**Pedlenton Thompson- Bloodbath death**

District 7:

Finn Hudson

Lindsay Heather Pearce

Kurt Hummel

District 8:

Alex Newell

Ellis Wylie

Blaine Anderson

District 9:

**Anthony Rashad- Bloodbath Death**

Marissa Von Bleicken

**Matheus Fernandez- Bloodbath death, Santana's knife**

District 10:

Michael 'Mike' Chang

Emily Vasquez

**Gavroche Reighton- Bloodbath death**

District 11:

Cameron Mitchell

**Becky Jackson- Bloodbath death**

Tina Cohen-Chang

District 12:

**Jacob Ben Israel- Bloodbath death, Sam's trident**

Rachel Berry

Samuel Larsen

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Just meh? Tell me what you think via review! :) **


	24. Day 1: Chrushes, Jealousy, and Guilt

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Glee, The Glee Project, nor Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel, 17 (District 7)<strong>

It is official: I hate Sebastian Smythe.

I don't know what his problem is, honestly. But I think he really, really wants me dead. Or makes my life a living hell, whichever.

Last night, he suggested that we should stay in a group of two, with one of us defending the other one who gathers the surviving supplies. Yet, he left me alone in the Cornucopia on purpose. Then in front of Blaine and Alex, he said that he told me to abandon battlefield, when he totally didn't.

And Blaine seems to believe him.

The whole things bring me down. The fact that Blaine and Sebastian have spent hours together, talking about things, leaving Alex and I behind, is getting on my nerve. And with the stupid smirk on his face, he is asking to be punch on a face.

Now, the sun has set and here I am, sulking as I watch Blaine and Sebastian talking about their lives at the Victor's Village. Sebastian is just finished telling a story when Blaine laughs. "Oh my god," he says. "I can't believe you did that!"

Sebastian grins. "Well what can I say? I knew it would be awesome." Blaine continues to laugh as Sebastian looks at me and shoots me a smug look.

God, if Blaine isn't here, I would definitely beat the crap out of that Evil Chipmunk.

"You don't stand a chance."

I turn and see a smug looking Alex. He has his arms crossed and says, "I mean, admit it. Sebasitian is way hotter and way charming than you,"

I frown. "Just because Sebastian is oh-so-charming and what's not, doesn't mean Blaine will fall for him," I say. "Love doesn't work that way."

Alex snorts. "Ya think so?"

"Well, duh," I say. "Chemistry is what matters in love, not how charming or how dapper the other is."

Alex rolls his eyes. "God, you are so naïve."

I open my mouth to argue whenthe Anthem begins to play. Every conversation stops and we look at the sky, at the Panem seal. After a while, the projection shows the faces of the death.

The first one to appear is Artie Abrams, one of the male tributes from District 3. Not to sound mean or cocky or anything, but I knew he won't last long. He isn't good with any weapons. Plus, his robotic leg must have slow him down.

Hannah's face appears next, which is quite surprising. Since she came from District 4, I thought she'll be great with weapon and would stay longer.

After that, Sunshine's face appears, followed by Matt Rutherford's face. Again, it's surprising to see their face on the sky, since they were so good with weapons.

Then, Suzy Pepper's face appeared. I wrinkle my nose. It doesn't really surprise me. She isn't good at surviving skills nor fighting skills. Then again, she is a bit... Odd

Next, McKynleigh's face appears. Then, it disappears and Bryce's face appears. My eyes widden. Both of them are dead? How? Did Bryce really died for McKynleigh, to protect her?

Then Pedleton's face appears. Again, no surprise. She isn't that great back at Training.

The next face that shows up is Matheus', followed by Anthony Rashad. I sigh in relief. I'm so glad Finn's alive. I mean, sure, he breaks his promise, and I still hasn't forgiven him for that. But he's still my brother. Well, step brother actually. But what's the difference?

Gavroche's face appears. After that, Becky's appears. I wince. She's the Tribute who has down syndrome. What kind of person would kill a girl with that kind disability?

Careers, I think spitefully. Puck must have killed her. Or Quinn.

Then Jacob Ben Israel's face appears. After that the Anthem stops playing and the projection disappears.

"Thirteen death in a day," I hear Blaine slowly says. "That's a lot of death for a day."

I open my mouth to answer. But Sebastian says, "Well, but I'm afraid that's how the Games work. But don't worry, the both of us will make it out." Sebastian sends a look at me, clearly telling me that he will personally kill me with his spear.

I roll my eyes and huff. I glare at Sebastian, who is now having another conversation with Blaine. _You will get out of this Arena, alright,_ I think. _And when you do, you'll be lying inside a coffin._

**Damian McGinty, 16 (District 3)**

The anthem of the the Capitol stops playing and our surroundings turns quite. The crickets doesn't even sound. Both Cameron and I are still looking at the now clear sky, and I know we're thinking about the same thing: Hannah.

We haven't talk to each other much after her death. We walk for hours until we finally decide to stop. And ever since we start camping, there haven't been a single word uttered from either of us. We are still grieving about Hannah's death.

I close my eyes and leans against the tree trunk, trying to not think about Hannah. But it doesn't work, because the scene of her death plays in my head. I try to hold my tears back as guilt punches me in the stomach. I hate this feeling. I hate remembering it.

I hate remembering the panic I felt when the Mutt tackled her, how I felt desperate and useless as I watched it killed my Ally- My friend. I hate remembering the boom of the cannon, signaling her death. I hate remembering how I screamed her name as I shook her lifeless body, my eyes were getting watery. And I hate the loss I felt as Cameron and I watch the Hovercraft lift her dead body up and took her away.

"It's my fault."

I open my eyes and look at Cameron, who is staring at the moon. I can see guilt in his eyes as well. "I shouldn't have acted so foolish. I mean, it was obvious that the Cornucopia is a trap. Yet, I insist that we should take some stuff from it. If we had just keep going," Cameron pauses. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Maybe Hannah would be with us right now."

I bite my lips as the guilt punches me in the gut. "It's not entirely your fault," I say, trying to calm him down. "I should have done something to."

Cameron shakes his head. "You did," he says, as he looks at me with his blue eyes. "You tried to warn us, but we didn't hear you."

I sigh and look down at my hands. "I know. But I could have tried harder," I say.

"At least you tried," the blonde boy says. Silence falls between us. I keep on blaming myself in my mind, thinking if I acted faster, she would still be here. She would be here, goofing around and make everybody laugh. And it makes me feel guilty even more. This feeling is really similar, blaming myself for not doing anything and as I feel more and more guilty, I might as well kill myself. The feeling is almost similar to the way I feel when I watched Jenna's death.

Almost.

I glance at Cameron. He's staring a necklace, must be his token. I realize there's a couple of rings in that necklace. It looks pretty fancy. "Nice rings," I say.

Cameron head snaps up in surprise. He must have been deep in thoughts. "What?" He looks down at the two rings he's holding right now. "Oh, um. Thanks."

The next question I ask is really dumb: "So is it yours?"

"Nah, it's used to be my grandparents engagement ring," he says casually. I would have believe him if I didn't catch the uneasy look in his eyes. He's definitely hiding something. But I'm not going to say anything about it. "So, um, I'm going to try to sleep," Cameron says. "You don't mind right?"

"Of course not," I say. "We went through a hard day, so sleep might sounds nice."

Cameron smiles and nods. "Alright then," I say. "Good night Damo."

I smile as he about to turn his back towards me. "Night Cammy." For a second, I see Cameron's body tenses a little. But I think it's just me, because a second later, he lay down.

I decide to try to sleep as well. I lay down and closes my eyes. Even though I know I won't be able to sleep anytime soon.

**Marissa Von Bleicken, 18 (District 9)**

Sleep doesn't come easy for me. No matter what I do- from counting sheeps to just closing my eyes and trying to sleep- it doesn't work. So when I have toss and turn so many times and I still can't sleep, I give up. I lay still on my back and stares at the sky.

The sky is clear tonight. I can see all the stars and constellation in the sky. "Pretty, huh?"

I turn to see Samuel, who is also staring at the stars. His hands are on his chest. I smile, "I thought you're asleep."

He looks at me and shrugs. His eyes glintss in mischievous. "Well, I was," he says, "but with all the toss and turning you did, I was woken up."

I smile mockingly at Samuel. "Well then, I apologize for waking you up from your beauty sleep."

Samuel smirks. "Apology accepted," he says. Samuel turns his attention to the sky. "The sky is beautiful tonight," he says.

I look at the sky and nod in agreement. "It is," I say. "The sky is always like this back home. I use to stay up late just to watch them."

Samuel snickers. "Silly girl."

I roll my eyes playfully. "Like you never do it."

"Actually I do." I turn and see Samuel, smiling charmingly. "In fact, I do it often. When I can't sleep."

I smile at him. "Silly boy," I say

Samuel shrugs nonchalantly. "I get that a lot." I laugh. Then there's silence between us. We only watch stars, with the sound of water from the river and crickets. After a while I yawn, which makes Samuel laughs. "Well you, Von Bleicken, should really get some sleep."

"I can't sleep," I say. "No matter how tired I am, I just can't."

"Will a little song help?"

I stare at him in shock. "You can sing."

Samuel scoffs. "Of course I can," he says. "If not, I wouldn't offer to sing, right?"

I sigh. "Fine," I say. "It might help."

Samuel sits up and clears his throat. I roll my eyes and he grins. Then he smiles softly and begins to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

I smile when I hear his voice. He's not a bad singer. He's pretty good, in fact.

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

I yawn. My eyelids starts to feel heavy. I close them.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

I can feel Samuel's hand, stroking my head. It feels comforting for some reason.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

I am already half asleep when I feel his breath. Then unexpectedly, he kisses my forehead. I don't react though, because I sleep has pulled me in. Before I really falls asleep, I hear Samuel whispers the last part of the song,

_Here is the place where I love you._

**Sam Evans, 17 (District 4)**

Quinn and I get the first shift of watch. It's pretty cool, because:

1. Nobody will wake me up in the middle of the night because it's my turn to watch.

2. I get Quinn as my partner. I mean, can you imagine what will happen if Santana is my partner?

Beside, I am closer with Quinn than anybody else. I never hang out with Santana nor Brittany. Puck doesn't really care about anything but winning with his girlfriend. I don't think Lauren likes me that much. I just meet Finn yesterday, at the Alliance Banquet. We shared a few conversation together, but we're not that close. And Mike, he's more like the quite type of guy. He is pretty close with Finn, and was close with Matt, but not so much with me.

Meanwhile, Quinn and I have been hanging out together since the first day of Training Session. I consider her not as an ally, but as friend. No, I think I care about her more than as friends. If you get what I mean.

The two of us are sitting right beside each other. The others are sleeping. Santana and Brittany are asleep in hugging position. Both of them are smiling. Finn is sleeping, Mike a few meters beside him. Lauren is sleeping beside Puck. It's really amusing how none of them have problem with sleeping, since Puck is snoring so loudly.

"He's disgusting."

I turn my head to see Quinn, who is sitting so close beside me. "Puck?"

The girl nods. She wrinkles her nose in disgust. "I can't imagine how I can sleep with him snoring that loud."

I laugh. "Maybe we should ask for sponsor. Who knows, they might give us wax or something." Quinn chuckles, which makes me grin.

There's a silence between us for a moment. It isn't awkward though, in fact it's pretty comfortable.

"So, um Stacy and Steven." I look at Quinn, surprised by what she says. "The way you talk about them yesterday, it's like they're the best things in your life."

I nod. "They are," I say, smiling. "Puck doesn't seem to like what I say about my siblings. I hear him murmured that I'm acting like a wimp back at the Interview Session."

Quinn shrugs. "We're talking about Puck. He thinks everybody is a wimp." I snicker. "If you ask me, I think it's very sweet of you to talk about them."

My heart does a somersault. I can feel a goofy smile starts to appear on my face. "Thanks."

The silence comes again. Quinn put her heads on my shoulder. "You know, I would really love to meet Stacy and Steven," she says. "And your parents."

"Well, maybe you will," I say grinning. "If we make it out of here alive, I'm sure I can introduce you to them."

Quinn smiles and looks down. "Do you think we should wake Santana and Brittany up?" She asks. "They're the next ones to watch, right?"

I nod. I look at Santana, who is asleep. She hugs Brittany a little bit tighter, which makes the blonde girl snuggle a little. This makes the brown skinned girl smile. I gulp. "Santana isn't going to like it," I say slowly. "But let's."

**Lindsay Pearce, 17 (District 7)**

I am sitting under a tree, staring at the night sky. The sky is clear, with stars spread everywhere. The moon is almost full and shines brightly. I have to admit, it's a pretty beautiful night. If only I'm back home, I'm probably sitting at the side of my window right now, enjoying the beauty. Yet here I am, in the middle of the Hunger Games, deep in thoughts.

To be honest, I can't believe I'm still alive. I mean, as soon as I see how deadly the Careers are this year, I immediately thought I have no chance what-so-ever to even make it out of the Bloodbath alive. But I did. Not only did I survive the Bloodbath, I also killed a boy.

I still remember how I heard the loud crack as the axe hit his skull. How his body went limp and fell to the ground. How the blood oozed out of the wound and how the axe was sticking on his skull.

I suddenly feel nauseous and shudder. The picture of Matt Rutherford's lifeless body is stuck in my head. I feel this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach: guilt.

I pull my legs and hug it. I really hate how it feels. How guilt rots inside me. How can Heath lives with this, knowing that he had killed people just to get home? How can Puck and Quinn kills people so nonchalantly, as if they done it everyday? Don't they feel guilty?

_Of course not, __I think to myself._ They're Careers. _They are trained to be heartless, ruthless killing machine_.

"You're not asleep?"

I turn my head and see Emily. She's sitting up and sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Can't."

Emily slightly chuckles. "Can't blame you," she says. There are silence between us before she clears her throat. "Anyway, um Thanks."

I frown. "For what?"

The brown skinned girl looks down. "You know," she mumbles. "For saving me at the Bloodbath. I hadn't thank you yet for that."

The picture of Matt appears again in my head. I try to get it out of my head. "Sure," I say, giving her a small smile. "After all you're my Ally. So I kinda feel the need to help you out."

"You know what Pearce," She points at me, "You're actually not as bad as I thought."

I smirk. "Thanks Vasquez. I feel so flattered."

Emily rolls her eyes. But for once, it doesn't show annoyance. She does it somewhat playfully. "But this doesn't change anything between us."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Perhaps not yet," I say.

Emily shrugs. "You should try to get some sleep, Pearce," she says. "Long day ahead of us." With that, she returns to her place and lay down. "Good night."

"Night Emily." She doesn't reply. I sigh and follow her suggestion: I try to sleep. I lay down close my eyes. After a while, I finally drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, the first day in the Arena is over! What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me what you think via review! :)<br>**


	25. Day 2: A Plan, Accident and Saving Lives

**Disclaimer: it's quite obvious that I don't own anything here.**

**Lindsay Pearce, 17 (District 7)**

"Would you hurry up Pearce?" Emily snaps over her shoulder. "The others are waiting you know."

"Alright, Alright. Jeez," I murmur as I fasten my pace.

The two of us were assigned by Mercedes to find breakfast. And of course, that's a mistake. Even though we were 'okay' last night, she's still my rival. And I believe the feeling is mutual.

Beside the constant complain Emily says and a snarky comeback I throw at her, we don't say another word. We walk pretty much in silence. Me, carrying a container of berries and my axe, and Emily, bringing a couple more rabbit.

When we're nearing our 'camp ground', Emily abruptly stops. She doesn't warn me, so I accidentally bumped into her. "Hey!" I exclaim, "Keep walking, Vasquez!"

"Shut it Pearce," Emily snaps. "I saw a deer." I raise my eyebrow and about to ask her something. But she glares at me and puts her finger on her lips. So I do. She gesture to her right. I turn my head and spot the deer Emily was talking about.

The dark haired girl takes out an arrow from her quiver and prepares to shoot. She walks closer to where the deer is and hides behind a bush. She pulls the string of her bow, waiting for the right time to release it.

I'm watching her, rolling my eyes. "Would you just hurry?" That earns me a hush. And so I shut my mouth, thinking that she'll be shooting the arrow any second. But she doesn't.

Annoyed, I walk towards her. I have just about to ask how long will it take when I trip on something and fall.

_Thud._

That makes Emily lose focus. She release the string and misses the deer completely. The surprised deer takes off and runs into the wild.

"Oh my god," I immediately says. "I'm so sorry."

Emily is sending daggers at me. "Damn it Pearce," she says loudly. She grabs the two rabbits we caught earlier and storms off.

I follow her from behind. "I'm sorry okay," I say as we finally reach our 'camp ground'. "I didn't mean to do that. There was a root of a tree and I didn't see it. And-"

Emily throws the rabbit down and turns around. "Shut up," she yells. "Just shut, the damn, up."

By now, our Allies are staring at us. "What's going on?" I hear Rachel asks.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on." Glaring, Emily points at me, "This girl ruins everything!" She yells. "If it wasn't for her, we can eat a deer. And even save it for lunch later. But she decide to do a stupid thing and makes me miss the shot."

"Way the go," I hear Ellis says cynically.

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care!" Emily yells. "God, I hate you!" I look down at the ground, still gripping on my axe. As she continues to yells at me, a train of thoughts is on my mind. _Stop Emily! Just stop! Stop telling me that I'm useless and unreliable and powerless. I saved your damn life yesterday. _

And then she says the thing, and it's the last straw for her: "It doesn't matter that you saved my life yesterday. Because you are only a scared little girl."

The next thing happens so slowly.

"Shut up," I yell. I don't know what got into me, but I throw my axe. It flies towards Emily. And the next thing I hear was a _crack _and a boom of a cannon.

My eyes are widen, and the others are looking at me in utter shock. I stare at Emily's lifeless body, an axe sticking out on her head.

What have I done?

**Damian McGinty, 16 (District 3)**

_Boom!_

I wake up with a start. Sitting up, my eyes are wide and my heart is racing really fast._ Don't worry Damian_, I think, trying to calm myself down. _You're still alive. You're still safe._

I look around. Everything seems perfectly fine. The backpacks are untouched. There's a pile of ashes, must be the remaining of the dry woods. I used it to make fire yesterday, to warm myself up, and Cameron.

That's when I realize Cameron is nowhere to be seen.

"Cam," I call. There's no answer. I stumble to get up and look around for any sign of him. "Cameron," I call louder. He still doesn't answer.

I feel like my heart stops beating._ No_, I think to myself. _Not him. Please, not him._

"Cameron," I call his name really loudly. And when I receive no answer, I follow my instict: I run to the west.

"Cameron," I am shouting his name frantically now. Bad thoughts starting to appear in my mind. _Please don't tell me he's dead. He's not dead. Please, not him._

"Cameron!"

Just then I bump into a someone. I look up to see who it is and breathe in relief. "Damian," he says, sounding as relieved as I am. And in a blink of an eye, he pulls me closer and hugs me.

At first, I just stand there, completely baffled. For some odd reason, I can feel my cheeks getting warmer. I feel this familiar feeling where butterflies flutter in my stomach and my heart starts to beat faster.

It takes a while, but I finally hug him back. "I'm glad you're okay," Cameron says. We break apart, which makes this tiny part of me feel a little bit disappointed. I was really enjoying his warm embrace.

"Where were you?" I ask. "I was really panicking when the cannon boomed and you weren't around. I though you- I thought- I thought the cannon boomed because you're..." I can't finish the sentence. I can't bring myself to say the word dead out loud.

Cameron shakes his head. "I'm so sorry Damo," he says. "I- I was trying to find breakfast."

I sigh. "You could have just wake me up, you know."

"I know," Cameron says. From his eyes, I could tell he feels really guilty now. "But I didn't really want to wake you up. And I figured I wouldn't take long. So I thought it's okay for me to leave you for a while. Only it didn't come across my mind that we're in the middle of the Games, where danger is everywhere." There's a silence as the blonde boy runs his fingers through his messy hair and sighs, "I'm sorry I messed up."

I nod. "It's alright. At least we're safe," I say. "But, let's just not do that again okay? We stick together no matter what. Don't gamble with our luck."

Cameron nods. "Deal."

**Blaine Anderson, 17 (District 8)**

After long discussion (which really is a long argument between Sebastian and Kurt, with Alex joining in every once in a while and me trying to keep everybody from litterally killing each other), we decided not to eat another dried fruit this afternoon. After another long argument, we finally come to an agreement that Sebastian and Alex should be the one who gathers some food today, meanwhile Kurt and I are going to guard our packs.

Sebastian says they wouldn't take long, since he's admits that he and Alex are experts at hunting. But it has been a while and they haven't return. It makes me kind of worry. But I haven't heard any other cannon (beside the one that cut off our discussion earlier, that is), so I'm sure the both of them are alright.

So I stay in my place, sitting under a tree and watch Kurt in confusion as he works on his second trap. "Why are you setting them up?" I dumbly ask.

He rolls his eyes, somewhat playfully. "To catch our lunch, silly," he says. "Why do you think I set them up? To catch Sebastian by his feet?" I know that he is only kidding. But the look in his eyes tell me he wouldn't mind seeing Sebastian hanging above the ground by his feet.

"Well, that part is pretty obvious. I guess," I say slowly. "But then again, Sebastian and Alex will be bringing food when they got here. So why setting them?"

"Because, my dear Blaine, there's always a chance that Sebastian and Alex will get here, empty handed," the boy says matter-of-factly. "And I'm just making sure that if that happens, we still have something to eat. Beside dried fruits."

I furrow my eyebrows. "But that's a really, really small possibility."

"Yeah right," Kurt scoffs. His trap is finally set. He stands up and walks toward a tree not so far from mine, and sits under it. "With Sebastian hunting, I'm betting all my money that he can't find anything for us to eat."

I stare at Kurt, somehow amused by what he said. "Wow," I say, "You really hate him do you?"

"Well would you look at that," Kurt says. "Turns out, you're not as oblivious as I thought."

What he said causes me to frown. "Oblivious? What do you mean?"

Kurt sighs, "Never mind." Although after that he murmurs something like "You wouldn't understand anyway."

I'm about to ask him something when I hear footsteps. I grab my bow and an arrow, ready to defend me and Kurt when anything attacked us. But it turns out to be Alex and Sebastian, running toward us emptyhanded. "See," Kurt says, with an 'I-told-you-so' look. He glares at Sebastian, a frown on his face. "Where are the food, Smythe?" He scolds.

"Never mind the food," Sebastian says. "We found something better."

Kurt crosses his arm and gives Sebastian a mocking look. "Yeah right," he scoffs. "And what could possibly be better than food right now?"

Sebastian opens his mouth to answer, but Alex beats him. "The Cornucopia."

My eyes widen. "The Cornucopia?" I ask, surprised. "We should go there!"

I grab my quiver of arrows and jog to follow Sebastian and Alex, who are leading the way. "Whoa, now wait a minute," Kurt says as he jogs beside me. "Doesn't it occur to any of you that it might be a trap?"

"Relax, Baby Face," Alex says, which earns him a glare from Kurt. "We checked already, it's safe."

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks at me. "And you actually think it would be okay?" He asks in disbelief.

I nod. "We'll be fine. I mean, every one of us will have each other's back."

Kurt stares at me in disbelief. Then he shakes his head and sighs. "Whatever," he murmurs. "But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

We jog a little bit more until we finally arrived at the Cornucopia. As we slow our pace, I stare at it in awe. Foods, weapons, everything we need is inside. Without anybody telling each other to, we run inside and immediately grab everything we could. Well all beside Kurt, who is still looking around warily.

The first thing I grab is a camouflage backpack. I check out what's inside it._ Matches, rope, water container, beef jerky, dried fruit_, I begin listing. "What was that?" I hear Kurt says.

I decide that everything in it might come in handy and slung it on my shoulder. Then I turn to Kurt and frown. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear it?" He asks. "It was from outside."

Sebastian laughs. "You're just paranoid," he says. But when we hear a growl, he stops laughing. And just then, everybody stops gathering. We look at the mouth of the Cornucopia and we immediately knew that we're dead. Why?

Standing there, are mutts. Two large mutts. It looks a lot like a tiger. The orange fur, with black stripes. Cruel looking eyes and very sharp teeth. The only thing that's a little of is the fact that their tails are very long, and it sort of have a mace.

Everyone of us prepare to attack. I grab an arrow from the quiver, setting it on the bow and pull the string, ready to shoot when the Mutts attack. Kurt grabs a knife, which was lying somewhere near his feet. Both Alex and Sebastian both have their spears ready.

One of the Mutt, the one on the right, begins snarling. Sebastian reacts by throwing his spear. It hits the Mutt by it's neck. It collapse to the ground, dead.

The other Mutt growls at us. Then, it attacks us.

Sebastian is the first one who tries to attack him. He grabs a spear near him and charges at the Mutt, only to fall by a swipe of the Mutt's tail. He tries to stand up, but with a wince he falls back down. He hold his ankle and grimace in pain.

Then with a battle cry, Alex tries to run towards Sebastian, throwing his spear along the way. It misses though, and makes the Mutt angrier. It swipes its tail and thrown Alex to the ground.

Kurt tries to throw his knife at the Mutt, but misses. The Mutt swings its tail, knocking Kurt and sends him flying to the Cornucopia wall. "Kurt!" I yell.

Wrong move. The Mutt, who was going to approach Kurt, is now glaring at me, showing me its sharp looking teeth. He then charges at me. I shoot my arrow, but it misses. The Mutt swings its tail and I falls to the ground.

I'm about to stand up, but my body somehow freezes when the Mutt snarls at me. Its sharp teeth and the hungry look in his eyes intimidate me. Hearing its growl, I know it's my time. In a minute, a cannon will boom just when my heart stops beating.

The Mutts growls lowly as it approaches me. When he's about to charge, I close my eyes and brace myself for the pain. But after a few seconds, I feel nothing. And I don't smell the bad odour of the Mutt's mouth either.

I slowly open my eyes and surprises when I found the Mutt's lifeless body on the ground. A spear sticking on its chest. Beside the Mutt, Kurt stands. I stare at him without blinking. He looks at me, a mischievous smile playing on his lips, as he says, "I told you so."

**Samuel Larsen, 18 (District 12)**

After exploring the Arena for a few hours, we decide to stop and rest for a while. Marissa had set up a trap, and after quite a long while, we manage to catch a couple of rabbit.

"Alright," Marissa says as she stands up to get the rabbits. "I'm going to skin them first. You don't mind searching for dried woods, right?"

I raise an eyebrow. "And leaving you here, alone?" I say.

Marissa nods. She must have realized how worried I was, because she laughs and says, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She stands up, brushes off the dirt on her pants, and smiles at me. "I have a knife to defend myself. And also the poisonous blowgun."

I'm still sitting on the ground, unsure whether it's a good idea to leave her alone here. I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, we both know she isn't that great with weapons. So leaving her alone here, knowing that the Careers are lurking around in this Arena to find new victims and other possible dangers here? It isn't really the best idea.

I rub the back of my neck. "I don't know Mars..."

"Come on Samuel," Marissa insists, giving me an assuring smile . "It's okay. I'll be fine."

She looks me in the eye and I know that she wouldn't accept a 'no' from me. So I reluctantly sigh and stand up. "Fine," I say. I make sure I have my knife with me. Then I turn to Marissa. "Be back in a while," she only nods. So I turn and begin to jog away.

It takes a fifteen minutes walk, but I finally find some dry woods. And as soon as I find them, I begin gathering them. I'm trying to do it as fast as I can, so I can get back to the camp site as fast as I can. I just want to get back and see Marissa. Making sure she's alright.

And that's when I hear a scream.

I freeze. Every part of my body feels numb as I stand there, with the woods in my arms. Why? Because I recognize the voice.

It is Marissa's.

I drop all the woods in my hand and run. I run as fast as I can as bad thoughts start swarming my mind. _What happened to her? Did the Careers found her? Did they torture her?_ I push the thoughts away.

When I finally reach my resting place, it's already too late. The cannon booms when I see Marissa. Her lifeless body lying near where our pack supposed to be.

Anger, grief, helplessness, all boiling inside me as I walk closser towards her. I kneel beside her and hold her head in my hand. I tuck a strand of his beautiful red hair. I stare at her beautiful green eyes one last time before I shut them close, forever.

I kiss her forehead, a single tear comes out of my eye. "I love you," I whisper. Even though I know it's too late. I set her head down gently and stares at her for a while, just wishing that this doesn't happen. Hoping she'll open her eyes and smiles at me again. But it's not happening. I'm never going to see her beautiful smile or hear her voice ever again.

I clench my fist and stand up. Yes, I know who did this. And I'm going to make sure that sooner or later, he will pay.

**Michael 'Mike' Chang, 16 (District 11) **

"You're losing Fabray," Puck says, a smirk on his face. "I'm ahead of you by two dead Tributes." He then turns to Quinn, and smiles smugly, "Looks like I'm going to win the bet after all."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Whatever Puckerman. The Games hasn't ended."

"God, would you two shut your big mouth up?" Santana says, getting bored of the argument. This earns her glares from Quinn and Puck, and also a frown from Sam.

"Quinn doesn't have a big mouth," Sam responds.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Oh back off Trouty Mouth," she snaps. "No one asks for your opinion."

"Tana, that's not a nice thing to say," Brittany says innocently. This makes the brown skinned girl sighs.

"Whatever," she murmurs. With that, Puck and Quinn continues to argue, with Lauren pretty much heating up the argument. And I watch them a couple of feets behind them, yelling at each other while we're walking. "Crazy bunch right?" Finn, who is beside me the whole time, whispers.

I snort. "No kidding," I answer, still watching the two Tributes arguing.

We watch them again in silence. That is, until Finn whispers to me, again, "When I first sign out for this, I thought I'm doing the right thing. You know: joining the strongest, making sure they don't get my brother and all that." I nod in response. He then asks, "What about you?"

I don't think, I don't hesitate. I respond by telling Finn what I really feel, "I don't even want to be here."

Finn furrows his eyebrow. "That bad, huh?" I nod. The two of us walk again in utter silence, Puck is still bragging and Quinn is getting even more annoyed. "Do you want to just quit?" Hearing the question, my head snaps towards Finn. The boy has a smile on his face, "Because I think I have a plan..."

**Tributes Tracker-**

District 1:

Sebastian Smythe

Sugar Motta

Mercedes Jones

District 2:

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Lucy Quinn Fabray

Lauren Zizes

District 3:

**Arthur 'Artie' Abrams- Bloodbath death, Quinn's arrow **

Brittany S. Pierce

Damian McGinty

District 4 :

Sam Evans

Santana Lopez

**Hannah Mclalwain- Killed by Mutts**

District 5:

**Matt Rutherford- Bloodbath death, **

**Lindsay's axe**

**Sunshine Corazon- Bloodbath death, Quinn's arrow**

**Suzy Pepper- Bloodbath death**

District 6:

**Bryce Ross-Johnson- Bloodbath death, Puck's sword **

**McKynleigh Abrahams- Bloodbath death, Puck's knife**

**Pedlenton Thompson- Bloodbath death**

District 7:

Finn Hudson

Lindsay Heather Pearce

Kurt Hummel

District 8:

Alex Newell

Ellis Wylie

Blaine Anderson

District 9:

**Anthony Rashad- Bloodbath Death**

**Marissa Von Bleicken- Puck's Kill**

**Matheus Fernandez- Bloodbath death, Santana's knife**

District 10:

Michael 'Mike' Chang

**Emily Vasquez- Lindsay's axe**

**Gavroche Reighton- Bloodbath death**

District 11:

Cameron Mitchell

**Becky Jackson- Bloodbath death**

Tina Cohen-Chang

District 12:

**Jacob Ben Israel- Bloodbath death, Sam's trident**

Rachel Berry

Samuel Larsen

**I'm so sorry for the long wait folks! Things has been pretty crazy these past few weeks. Also, school has started, and being a senior, my schedule is getting really cramped up now to prepare for the upcoming exams and all that. Plus, I've been having a huge writer's block. Although it disappears after listening to Coldplay. So thank you Chris Martin XD**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this update. Again, sorry it took me long. And also thanks for all the reviews, favorite, and follows! I'll try to update as soon as possible. But in the mean time, please review and tell me what you think :)**


	26. Day 2: Hopes, Kisses, and Promises

**So... Hi everyone.**

**I'm so sorry for the (really, really late) update. I had tons of exams back in April/May and a really bad case of writer's block. And... Yeah... So, this isn't that great (IMO, at least). But, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nor The Glee Project. Nor Hunger Games.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercedes Jones, 17 (District 1)<br>**  
>Things went downhill after this morning incident.<p>

Ellis wouldn't talk to anyone in our pack, and whenever we asked her a question, she would answer with a half-hearted 'sure' or a 'whatever'. Lindsay didn't talk much either. Though I caught her talking to (or trying to) talk to Ellis, I'm guessing to apologize about what happened earlier. But Ellis refused to listen.

Also, Sugar and Rachel won't stop talking about unimportant stuff. And really, as much as I like Sugar and try to tolerate Berry, they should really stop talking. It's getting really irritating, especially under the current circumstances.

Nighttime has fallen. We had just finished dinner and are waiting for the sky to light up. I sit alone, observing my surroundings. Ellis is sulking, far away from the rest of us. Lindsay keeps on glancing at the other girl, biting her lips. From the look in her eyes, I can tell she still feels guilty about the incident. Meanwhile Rachel and Sugar are arguing who's the better singer.

I sigh. If only Berry didn't start boasting about how she always win the annual talent show at her school, they wouldn't start having a sing-off. And if they hadn't start the whole 'sing-off' crap, Sugar wouldn't start singing so horribly. I mean, let's all be honest here: as much as I love Sugar, the girl can't sing for her dear life.

"No, I'm a better singer. I mean, you can't sing at all!" Rachel insists for the hundreth of time.

"Yes I can," Sugar says, sounding very offended. "I mean, hear this." Of course, I'm preparing to cover my ears in hope she wouldn't do any damage to my eardrums.

Thankfully, Sugar doesn't start singing. The moment she opens her mouth, the anthem starts to play. All of us look up and see the seal of Panem lighting up the sky.

The first face to appear on the sky is Marissa's, the girl from 9. To be frank, I don't really know her that much. But she seems like a nice girl. So, it's such a shame.

The next face to appear, and the last one for tonight, is Emily's. Worriedly, I glance at Ellis. She's staring at the sky, her expression is unreadable.

After a while, the projection disappears and the anthem stops playing. The night is dark and quiet once more. No one says a word. All of us are glancing worriedly at Ellis, who is still staring at the starry sky.

Finally, Lindsay sighs. The girl walks right up to Ellis and kneels beside her. "Ellis, I'm sorry. I'm truly am," I hear Lindsay says, pleadingly. "I swear it was an accident. I wasn't thinking straight when I threw that axe, and," Lindsay trails off and sighs. "Can we just move on past this?"

Ellis snorts. "Well sure. You only killed Emily, right? No biggie. We could all just move on and pretend that never happened," Elis retorts, sarcasm evident in her voice.

I flinch. Ouch, that's harsh.

"Ellis, please-"

"Please what?" Ellis snaps sharply, making me and the rest of the girls stare at the short girl in shock. "Forgive you and just forget everything that you did? Well I can't do that. You killed my best friend!"

Lindsay sighed exasperatedly. "I didn't mean to!"

Ellis groaned. "You know what? Screw you!" Ellis grabbed her backpack and slung it on her shoulder. She murmurs something I can't catch as she storms off.

"E- Ellis," Lindsay stammers. Her eyes wide as she watch the shorter girl walk away. "W- Where are you going?"

"Away from you," Ellis yells. She doesn't even bother to turn around as she says that. She just walks ahead. Every one of us is staring with wide eyes as the girl walks away and disappears into the woods.

There's a silence between us. A really awkward one. "Is she coming back?" Sugar asks, breaking the silence.

I sigh. "I don't know Sugar," I say, even though I actually do know she won't be back, ever. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Kurt Hummel, 18 (District 7)**

"You're not asleep, are you?"

I sigh and nod. "Woke up for no reason. Can't get back to sleep for some reason." I sit up and turn around to the source of the voice. I find a smirking Blaine, sitting under a nearby tree.

"I figured," he says. "You've been toss and turning for quite some times." He pats the spot next to him, gesturing at me to come sit next to him. So I stand up and walk up to him.

"What about you?" I ask as I plop down right next to the curly haired boy.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Blaine shrugs. "I just... Have a lot of things going through my head right now."

I look at him in concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. "I mean, it might help..."

"Nah. I don't think so"

I don't ask any further. Instead I turn my attention to the clear night sky. The two of us just sit there in complete silence. It's really nice, and I actually enjoy it.

After a while, Blaine clears his throat. "Thanks Kurt." I turn my head and raise an eyebrow. "You know, for saving me earlier," the boy quickly adds. "I never really had the chance to properly thank you, since we were too busy taking care of Sebastian's ankle."

I mentally roll my eyes at the mention of Sebastian's name. The boy sprained his it back in the faux Cornucopia. Thankfully, someone was actually willing enough to see through his jerk-like attitude and sent him some sort of balm as a gift. And since it's the type of balm that you can only find in the Capitol exclusively, I'm guessing that the thing could heal his ankle quickly. So I'm assuming his ankle would be better already by tomorrow.

"So again, thanks a lot. For saving my life."

"You don't need to thank me Blaine," I tell him, smiling at the curly haired boy. Blaine's lips also stretch into a small smile. "I mean, You did say we've got each other's back, remember?" I nudge Blaine's arm lightly, causing the boy to look down and chuckle. I keep my eyes on Blaine. I notice the gel he wore on the first day here is starting to loose its effect, causing his curls to be pretty much untamed. And I think I like this hair this way better. It looks so fluffy and-

"You could have choose not to though," Blaine says quietly, causing me to furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "You could have just leave me there and let the mutt attack you. Anybody else would have done that."

"Blaine," I say seriously. "You know I would never do that to you..."

Blaine bites his bottom lips and looks down. "I know," he sighs. "I'm sorry. I must've sound stupid."

"No you didn't Blaine. I mean, you're just curious," I say, smiling softly the curly haired boy. I nudge Blaine playfully, "And another reason why I killed that mutt?"

Blaine looked at me in curiosity. "Yeah?"

"I like having you around," I say, grinning at the boy. "Plus, you're nicer than that jerk over there," I add, gesturing at a sleeping Sebastian.

Blaine's soft laugh causes the butterflies in my stomach to flutter. "Your hatred for him somehow amuse me."

I smirk. "Well, it's sort of impossible _not _to hate him."

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully and raises his hands. "Whatever you say," he says in mock surrender. There's a silence for a moment before as the two of us just sit there, next (and really close) to each other. That is, until Blaine says, "You know, you haven't really answered my question..."

I turn to look at Blaine, an eyebrow raised. "What question?" I ask in confusion.

"Well, you know," Blaine says slowly. "The one that I asked this afternoon before Sebastian and Alex came back. The one about me being oblivious."

"Oh, that one," I say, biting my bottom lip. "It's nothing, really."

"So," Blaine says. "If it's nothing, you wouldn't mind telling me, right?"

I roll my eyes. "No." I say.

"Why?" Blaine asks, rising an eyebrow slightly. He's walking faster as well, trying to keep up. "I thought you said it was nothing."

Taking a deep breath, I stop and turn to Blaine, "Look Blaine, I told you before, you won't get it. Just," I pause and sigh, "Forget about it, okay?"

Blaine doesn't say anything else. I turn my attention away from Blaine and close mu eyes_. Finally he drops the subject..._

"You're hiding something."

I turn around and find Blaine still standing on the spot he was before. If it isn't for the current conversation, I would laugh at how adorable he looks with his eyebrows scrunched together. "No I'm not," I say quickly. Blaine raises an eyebrow and gives me the 'oh-really' look. "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," Blaine insists. "You're hiding something."

I groan exasperatedly. "I am not!" .

"Then prove it," Blaine says. He has his arms crossed on his chest. His hazel eyes are staring intensely into mine, challenging me to do so. "If you're not hiding something, then tell me why I'm oh-so-oblivious."

"I told you," I say for what feels like the millionth time, "You won't understand!"

Blaine snorts. "Try me."

I shake my head. "No."

"Kurt-"

"I'm not telling you."

"Just tell me."

"I love you!"

Silence falls between us. Blaine's eyes are wide, filled with confusion, surprise, and disbelief.

Well, he definitely didn't see that one coming.

I bite my lips. Mentally, I'm smacking myself. I shouldn't have said that. 'Love' is a strong word. Saying that might freaks Blaine out. And judging by the way he looks, he is freaked out.

Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

I take a deep breath before I continue, "The reason why I think you're so oblivious is because I've been dropping obvious hints for you these past few days," I pause for a while before I continue, "Well, at least I think I did... But point is, I've made it pretty obvious that I like you- and Sebastian have been doing the same thing as well! And yet, there you are, completely clueless about it. And it's just-" I sigh, "Look, I'm sorry for freaking you out. But I really, really care about you. And I just-" I trail off and sigh. I look at Blaine, who still remains silence. "I'm so sorry for being too forward and freaking you out. But I- I just-"

Suddenly, a hand- Blaine's hand- cups my cheek softly. I find myself staring into Blaine's hazel eyes. The same hazel eyes that somehow always manage to take my breath away. We just stay that way, staring into each other's eyes.

The next thing I know, our lips are attached.

To be frank, I'm pretty much dumbfounded. This isn't how I expect him to react to my confession. I was thinking that he would get so freaked out, he won't talk to me ever again. Or even calling the Alliance off. I wasn't expecting that he would kiss me.

Not that I don't enjoy it...

After my brain has manage to process what's really going on, I close my eyes and kiss him back. With a sharp breath, my hand touches his cheek softly. The way Blaine's hand holds my face gently. His soft lips caress mine tenderly. It just feels good and right.

For a moment, I don't care about anything. Not the fact that we're in the middle of The Hunger Games where the entire Panem Citizen are watching. Because right now, all that matters is that Blaine and I are sitting there, with our lips attach for the first time.

After what seems like forever, Blaine pulls away slowly. There's silence between us, he just stares into my eyes, and I stare into his. "Wow," I breath out.

Blaine chuckles, a hint of smile playing on his lips. "That was amazing."

"No," I shake my head. Blaine looks at me, looking at me with wide eyes filled with worry.

"It was... _perfect_."

Blaine sighs in relief, a grin on his face. "You scared me there," he says, chuckling softly.

I smirk at him. "So that's your way of showing me you're not freaked out?"

"Nah," Blaine says, a huge grin plastered on his face. "That's my way to tell you that the feeling is mutual."

**Brittany Pierce, 18 (District 3)  
><strong>  
>Taking the watch is the best part of the Hunger Games. That's the only moment where I can be alone with Santana. Like yesterday, while the others are asleep, we were up, talking about home (and Lord Tubbington) or complaining about our pack mates (Santana does most of the talking). So when Puck announced that Santana and I will be the ones who take the first watch, I was excited.<p>

Unlike last night, tonight we're just sitting side by side, cuddling in silence. It isn't awkward though, the silence. It's actually really comforting.

I'm staring at the sky. It's beautiful tonight, with stars sprinkled across the sky. But remembering the faces that appeared there tonight, and even more last night, I'm not really enjoying the view.

"What are you thinking of Britt?"

I turn to see Santana. She's staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I bite my lips, "Do you think our faces will appear?" I ask, "You know, on the sky?"

For a moment, Santana seems to be taken aback by the question. But then she rolls her eyes. "Of course not," she says with a confident smile, "We both know we're the best Tributes around."

"Matt was one of the best," I point out. "But he got killed in the bloodbath."

Santana shrugs nonchalantly. "He sucks," the girl simply says, causing me to frown. "I knew he wouldn't last long. He isn't much of a fighter anyway."

I bite the bottom of my lips and look down. "So does that mean my face will appear on the sky soon?"

"What? Heck no!" Santana exclaims. "Britt, look at me." I look up and stare at Santana's brown eyes. "You might not be a fighter, but you're definitely a survivor."

I blink once. "I am?"

Santana pulls me closer and I snuggle closer. "Of course you are," she says as if it really is obvious. "I mean, with the traps you made and all the other survival things you master, you'll go far by yourself." I look down as I feel my cheeks turn warm and my lips stretch into a smile. "Plus, you also got something that no other Tributes have."

I look at Santana and raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Me," the dark skinned girl says confidently, making me chukle lightly.

"And I promise you, I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

I look at Santana right in the eye. "You would do that?"

Santana simply smiles and pecks me lightly on my lips. "Even if it kills me."  
><strong><br>Mike Chang, 18 (District 10)  
><strong>  
><em>I am standing on a stage. From the view of the familiar buildings in front of me, I can tell that I'm at District 10 Town Plaza. The atmosphere is festive. The crowd are cheering and clapping. Some familiar faces are grinning, yelling "Go Mike!"<br>_

_That's odd. Living one of the poorest District, there's nothing much for people to be festive about here. Unless...  
><em>

_As if to confirm my suspicion, someone announces. "Ladies and _

_Gentlemen, your Victors for the 250th annual Hunger Games!"  
><em>

_Cheers erupts from the crowd. Someone even wolf-whistles. I turn my head to my left and find both of my parents on the left side of the stage. I notice my father is looking at me with pride.  
><em>

_Suddenly, someone touches my right hand softly. My head immediately turns to the side. And I can't help but grin when I find Tina, my fellow Victor, standing beside me. _

_She interwines her fingers with mine, smiling as she does so. And, unexpectedly, she leans closer and kisses me.  
><em>

_The cheering grows louder. But I barely notice it, or anything for that matter. All I know is that Tina's soft lift is attach to mine._

_"Mike," I suddenly hears someone says. Wait, the voice. Isn't it...  
><em>

"Mike!"

I wake up with a start. I look around wildly and find Finn, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry to wake you up," he says in hushed tone. "But Puck and Lauren are asleep. And it's our watch now" I blink "And, well... It's time."

Oh. Right. The plan.

I nod. "Okay then," I say. I stand up and walkover to my backpack. After making sure that everything I need is here, I sling it on my shoulder. I turn around and find Finn, his backpack on his shoulder as well.

With a nod, the two of us begin to walk away from the camp ground carefully, making sure that we won't wake anybody up. Then after a while, we break into a run.

And we don't stop until we're away from our former Allies.

* * *

><p><strong>Tributes Tracker-<strong>

District 1:

Sebastian Smythe

Sugar Motta

Mercedes Jones

District 2:

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Lucy Quinn Fabray

Lauren Zizes

District 3:

**Arthur 'Artie' Abrams- Bloodbath death, Quinn's arrow**

Brittany S. Pierce

Damian McGinty

District 4 :

Sam Evans

Santana Lopez

**Hannah Mclalwain- Killed by Mutts**

District 5:

**Matt Rutherford- Bloodbath death,**

**Lindsay's axe**

**Sunshine Corazon- Bloodbath death, Quinn's arrow**

**Suzy Pepper- Bloodbath death**

District 6:

**Bryce Ross-Johnson- Bloodbath death, Puck's sword**

**McKynleigh Abrahams- Bloodbath death, Puck's knife**

**Pedlenton Thompson- Bloodbath death**

District 7:

Finn Hudson

Lindsay Heather Pearce

Kurt Hummel

District 8:

Alex Newell

Ellis Wylie

Blaine Anderson

District 9:

**Anthony Rashad- Bloodbath Death**

**Marissa Von Bleicken- Puck's Kill**

**Matheus Fernandez- Bloodbath death, Santana's knife**

District 10:

Michael 'Mike' Chang

**Emily Vasquez- Lindsay's axe**

**Gavroche Reighton- Bloodbath death**

District 11:

Cameron Mitchell

**Becky Jackson- Bloodbath death**

Tina Cohen-Chang

District 12:

**Jacob Ben Israel- Bloodbath death, Sam's trident**

Rachel Berry

Samuel Larsen


End file.
